


Cop a Feel

by titaniumplatedspine



Series: Cop a Feel [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Masturbation, Nikolai is Everyone's Grandpa, Otabek and Leo and JJ are all bros, Police!Yuri, Slow Burn, Undercover, Vet Leo, Vet Otabek, Yuri and Mila Police Partners, big brother JJ, hung!otabek, undercover investigations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine
Summary: When Officer Yuri Plisetsky is sent to a bar fight in the middle of his dinner break, he never expected to encounter someone like Otabek Altin. After accidentally groping the man's truly magnificent package, he wants nothing more than to really get a hand on the other man, but his job won't let them be together. Otabek is determine not to let that stop them, and does his best to pursue Yuri and convince him they do have a future. When a dangerous undercover operation goes sideways, it can either bring them together or destroy their chance of a relationship forever.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=semXAogNuLQ) video.
> 
> This is probably trash, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

“Dispatch to any available units, we have multiple reports of a physical altercation at Our House Bar at the corner of 3rd and Main. At least two males involved, no weapons, trying to get more information now.”

Officer Yuri Plisetsky looked across the McDonald’s lobby to find his partner Officer Mila Babicheva already sprinting for the door with their dinners in her hand. Yuri grabbed their drinks and followed behind her, keying up his portable radio while he ran, “142 and 171 en route to Our House.” 

Yuri and Mila slid into the car, and Mila tossed the food into his lap so she could take the wheel and flip on the lights and sirens. Yuri barely had himself situated before she was taking off, just managing not to spill the drinks. “Don’t kill us before we even get there, Baba.” Yuri grumbled around the fries he was trying to inhale while they were still hot. Our House was notorious for its fights and loud music, and the residents living nearby were constantly calling in complaints. This was already the third call there tonight, and of course it happened during their dinner break. 

“Mind your manners brat. My driving is just fine.” Mila threw back at him while reaching out for her food. Yuri had to disagree as Mila barely kept the car on the road turning to cut through the park, but chose to eat something instead of arguing with her. It didn’t mean he could contain his shriek when Mila grabbed her drink with one hand and shoved chicken nuggets in her mouth with the other, using her knees to hold the wheel steady as she sped past the mall. Mila’s laughter at his expense was euphoric as she put her drink down and grabbed the wheel again. “142 and 171 onscene.” she called calmly into the squad radio moments later as they skidded into the club’s parking lot behind two other squads. Yuri could see Sergeant Viktor Nikiforov and Officer Georgi Popovich take off around back, and assumed Officers Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont were already inside. He ran for the front door with Mila right behind him and they pushed through the crowd to where they could hear shouting.

“Fuck.” groaned Mila as they made it through the crowd. Yuri followed her eye line and saw her girlfriend Sara’s brother-Marco, or maybe Michael?-being held back by Chulanont while Katsuki was doing his best to push back JJ Leroy, the bartender at this shithole, and the overall bane of Yuri’s existence. He was loud, he was obnoxious, he flirted shamelessly with every officer sent to the bar, and he played the worst music while he was working (non-stop Nickelback, wtf). He wasn’t actively fighting Katsuki, but he was refusing to back away and continuing to taunt Murphy while Chulanont was doing his best to calm the other man down and get him out of the bar. 

Yuri and Mila split up and moved forward to assist when Morty managed to push past Chulanont and dive for JJ. Mila was close enough to help pull JJ out of the way, but neither Yuri or Chulanont was in a position to stop Micah. Before he could make it to JJ someone else tackled Mitchell from the side and sent him sprawling into the bar. Marvin growled at the newcomer and swung at him, which the man deftly evaded before landing a hook right to Mercutio’s jaw. Matthias gathered himself to swing back but this time Nikiforov and Popovich were finally fucking there to pull him back. Yuri and Chulanont were pulling back the other man, while Mila was doing her best to manage the crowd.

“Get them outside!” Nikoforov hollered to the other officers while he and Popovich wrestled Merle towards the door. With Methuselah out of sight Yuri’s subject had relaxed and allowed himself to be directed out the door. Chulanont moved to assist Mila with the crowd, and Katsuki followed with JJ. 

Once outside the bar Yuri directed his subject towards his squad and had him place his hands behind his back, “You’re not under arrest, but you did just punch a man in front of six different officers, so I do at least need to detain you while we sort this out.” The man didn’t say anything but nodded his assent, and Yuri got his first good look at him and felt his heart stutter. The guy was hot, and just Yuri’s type. He was shorter than Yuri, but broad shouldered and his biceps strained the fabric of his black shirt. His eyes were dark and intense, and his undercut was wonderfully disheveled from his spat with Mariah. Yuri did not best not to flush and to keep his thought pure while he placed the cuffs on the man.

Mila had gotten free from the crowd and rejoined Yuri, and she hooked her arm through one of the man’s while Yuri took the other, “Okay sir, what is your name?”

“Otabek Altin. I’m the bouncer here tonight.”

“Alright Otabek, I’m going to move you to our squad to sit down, but first my partner Officer Plisetsky here is going to do a quick pat down. Is he going to find anything we should be worried about?”

“No ma’am.”

Yuri began the pat down, running his hands quickly and efficeiently over Otabek’s body. He leaned over to pat Otabek’s front pockets and felt something large under his pants, “Okay sir, what do we have here?” Yuri asked, continuing to pat the area trying to figure out what the lump was. 

“Uh…Tha-That’s my penis.” 

Yuri froze and his eyes flew up to Otabek’s face which had grown flushed with embarassment. Behind him Mila was trying to contain her laughter at Yuri’s horrified expression as he jerked his hand away and backed far away from Otabek. 

“Oh!-that’s your penis-of course it’s your penis, I just didn’t think-well I was wasn’t expecting something so large, um I mean…” Yuri attempted to stammer out anything that could make this better, but judging from the look on Mila’s face it was only getting worse. Luckily for Yuri at that moment another scuffle broke out behind him, and Yuri decided it was in his best interest to assist his fellow officers while Mila assisted Otabek into the back of their squad. 

Yuri could see that JJ was now actively pushing against Katsuki and yelling out insults, while Chulanont was doing his best to hold back the much taller man. Across the lot Malcolm was already cuffed but still fighting to free himself from Nikiforov and Popovich while spitting out swear words in JJ’s direction. 

“That is enough!” Yuri roared after he assisted Nikiforov in taking Max to the ground. Once he was secured Yuri rose to his feet and pointed his finger at JJ, “Colon Commander, if you talk to him once more you will be arrested and charged with disorderly conduct and anything else I can think of! And Mufasa, if you struggle one more time I WILL TAZE YOU AND LIKE IT!” 

Both men stilled, looking at Yuri with wide eyes. Yuri could see Nikiforov trying to hide his smile, while Chulanont and Mila were both trying to muffle their laughter. Finally, all three men had been secured and the group of officers waited for Popovich to get off the phone with Lieutenant Yakov with instructions for their next step. Finally Popovich ended the call, and passed along some instructions to Nikiforov while he stayed in the squad with Michelangelo. 

“Babicheva, you have a personal connection to this yes?” Mila nodded in affirmation, and Nikiforov frowned before continuing, “I’d like to keep you out of this as much as possible. Plisetsky get a statement from the bouncer, and Chulanont get one from JJ. Katsuki get statements from the crowd, and Babicheva will back you up. We’re going to take this guy to the PD and interview him there. JJ can probably be released, but we might have charges on the bouncer. We’ll keep you posted.”

All the officers nodded at Nikiforov before heading to their respective tasks, but Yuri was stopped by Mila’s arm over his shoulder and a whisper in his ear, “When you interview the bouncer, try to leave his exceptionally large package out of it, yeah?” Yuri could only sputter and swing at Mila while she danced away towards the bar laughing at him. Yuri faced his squad once more, and steeled himself for the embarrassment to come.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really planned to leave this as a one shot, but I had some lovely feedback to the beginning, and I realized I just didn't feel finished. So now we have another chapter. 
> 
> At one point Viktor uses 10-43 in a radio transmission. It's just a code standing for information.

Yuri watched Nikiforov and Popovich’s squad exit the lot, trying to buy himself time before he had to conduct his interview with Otabek. Half-heartedly he wondered if he could shoot himself in the foot and make it look like an accident. He really did not want to face the hot bouncer again. It was bad enough when the guy was just a pretty face, but now Yuri knew of the weapon of ass destruction the man was hiding in his pants. How in the hell was he supposed to maintain his composure when he could still feel the ghost of Otabek’s dick in his hand? Maybe he could get Katsuki to switch assignments with him.

Yuri whipped around to try and catch his fellow officer, but both Katsuki and Mila were already inside the bar. Yuri briefly considered asking if Chulanont he would switch subjects with him, but decided the upcoming awkwardness and embarrassment was still less of a hazard to his sanity than JJ’s personality. Even if he was willing to deal with JJ, Yuri could see Chulanont had already started his interview. There was nothing that could be done. Yuri would just have to face Otabek and the flagpole he kept in his pants.

When Yuri settled in the front of the squad he found Otabek with his head tipped back against his seat, dark eyes peering at Yuri placidly from under a furrowed brow. Yuri took a moment to set up his recording equipment and turned it on before shifting to face the man in the back. 

“Okay Otabek, I just need to get a statement from you regarding the night’s events. Are you able to tell me what happened from your perspective?” Yuri watched Otabek shift and wince slightly, and could see that the other man was uncomfortable. It was to be expected, having to sit with your hands cuffed behind you wasn’t meant to be enjoyable, but if Yuri had to guess he would say that Otabek was in genuine pain. After seeing the other man wince when he tried to shift again Yuri decided to speak up and check on his well being before pushing forward with his questioning, “Otabek you seem like you’re in pain. Do you need any medical attention?”

Otabek chewed on his lip for a moment, and then shook his head before answering Yuri, “I have an old shoulder injury. I think I aggravated it earlier, and having my hands like this isn’t helping, but I can answer your questions.”

Yuri took a moment to consider his response, sizing up the man cuffed behind him before answering, “Look, you honestly haven’t caused me any hassle tonight aside from the paperwork you created by punching Malachi. I don’t want you to be hurting or injured further. If you cooperate I am willing to at least move the cuffs in front of you. Will that work for you? I promise I will only be touching your cuffs and wrists.” Yuri added, not wanting the man to be nervous about Yuri touching him. 

Otabek blinked in surprise, apparently taken aback by Yuri’s willingness to accommodate his shoulder, but after a moment just appeared relieved and maybe a little amused judging by the faintest crinkling of his eyes as he nodded in agreement. Yuri briefly wondered if he’d even be able to get a statement out of the man considering how little he spoke, but pushed it aside to take care of the matter at hand. The last thing he or the department needed was Otabek becoming injured after telling Yuri of his shoulder problems. It was a lawsuit waiting to happen, but even if that weren’t the case Yuri would have switched the cuffs. Otabek really had not been much of a problem, and Yuri did not like to see anyone suffer needlessly. 

Yuri double checked that his body cam was on. He didn’t think Otabek was the kind to try and cause trouble, but after the unfortunate penis grope earlier he also didn’t want there to be any room to question his conduct. He unlocked the back door to the squad, and grabbed onto Otabek’s bicep to help him get out of the car. The man’s body was warm and solid against his own, and Yuri suppressed the urge to squeeze the muscles under his fingertips. Otabek stood silently while Yuri undid one of the cuffs, and immediately stretched his arms and rubbed his sore shoulder. Yuri gave him a minute to work out the tension before moving to reattach his cuffs in the front of the other man’s body. While he was checking the fit Otabek shifted slightly, causing the back of Yuri’s fingers to glide against the other man’s stomach and Yuri jerked his hand back immediately.

Yuri looked at Otabek to apologize, only to catch what he was positive was the tail end of a smirk on the other man’s face. It was too fast to be really sure, but Yuri was suddenly suspicious and maybe a little hopeful that Otabek had initiated the contact on purpose. Yuri helped the man sit back in the squad and returned to his own seat up front, and once he made sure his recorder was still going indicated for Otabek to go ahead with his statement.

“I wasn’t really close for the start of everything, but from what I could tell JJ was making some comments about that guy’s sister, and then instead of letting it drop JJ kept provoking him. It wasn’t really physical, just a lot of yelling and some shoving back and forth.”

“At least until you tackled and punched the other guy.” Yuri pointed out wryly. Otabek ducked his head and looked sheepishly at Yuri from under some strands of his hair that had fallen into his face. Yuri did his best not to visibly swoon.

“Yes, until I tackled and punched that man. I saw that no one else was in a position to stop him, but I know I was out of line. JJ can be a little hard to take, but he’s been my friend for a long time. I didn’t want to see him hurt. He actually got me this job while I’m waiting for my transfer to go through from my old one.”

Yuri scoffed internally, and maybe a little externally at the idea of anyone being friends with JJ for any length of time, but he could tell Otabek was sincere. It made him seriously question the attraction he’d been harboring for the man. 

“061 to 171, 10-43.”

Yuri’s radio crackled, disrupting his train of thought, and Yuri grumbled before telling Nikiforov to go ahead. 

“Our party here doesn’t want to press charges, so as soon as you get your statement from the bouncer and run his information you can cut him loose.”

Yuri acknowledged the radio traffic, and pulled a small notebook and pen from his pocket, “You got lucky that Marley doesn’t want to press charges, and I already enough for your statement. Let me just get your full name and birthday and then you can leave.”

“Otabek Altin and my birthday is 10-31-92.”

“Okay give me one second here Otabek.” Yuri grabbed his radio and gave Otabek’s information to dispatch to run. The man was clear, so Yuri grabbed some papers and opened the back of the squad, closing the door behind Otabek once he got out. Yuri freed Otabek from the cuffs and handed him the paper, “I’m going to need you to do a written statement on what happened here tonight and then just call into the PD when you have it and someone will be by to pick it up. There’s a card in the packet with the PD phone number and my name and office extension Do you have any questions?”

Otabek glanced over the papers and shook his head, then surprised Yuri by holding out a hand for him to shake. Yuri took the hand, doing his best not to notice the muscles in Otabek’s forearm or the golden shade of his skin even in the dim parking lot lighting. 

“It was nice to meet you officer. I’m sure next time I see you it will be under more pleasant circumstances.” With that Otabek very obviously and brazenly looked Yuri up and down, before turning and sauntering back into the bar, leaving Yuri gaping at him and checking out his ass as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come fine me on [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change!

Yuri sighed in relief at finally being home. It had been a long night, and Giacometti had called in sick. Yuri had been held over an extra 4 hours, turning his already miserable shift into a 16 hour long nightmare. Luckily he had taken the night off and had the next three days off. He checked the time and figured he could get a quick nap in before his lunch plans with his grandpa. 

Yuri went through his obsessive ritual of securing his gear (gun in the safe, body armor flat under the bed, radio on the charger, and duty belt secured on the special heavy duty hook in his closet) and threw his uniform in the hamper. He refilled the cat food and flopped face first onto his bed in his boxers and had just enough presence of mind to set an alarm before he passed out.

The shrill blaring of his alarm woke him two hours later, and he slammed his hand down on his bedside table until he succeeded in shutting the alarm off. With a groan he rolled right off the bed, managing to get his feet under him to stand. Yuri dressed and brushed his teeth still half asleep, and grabbed one of the cold coffee drinks he kept in his fridge to drink on the drive.

By the time Yuri arrived at his grandpa’s he was reasonably awake and starving. He could smell lunch from outside and eagerly made his way inside, shouting out a greeting and kicking off his shoes before making his way to the kitchen. Nikolai was in the middle of stirring something on the stove, but set the spoon down to hug Yuri. Yuri relaxed into the hug, and used it as a distraction to swipe a bun off the kitchen counter. 

“Yurotchka, get your hands out of the food.” his grandpa grumbled, swatting at his shoulder as Yuri danced backwards laughing. Yuri took a large bite of the bun and stepped back into his grandpa’s space to peer over his shoulder and see what was in the large pot on the stove. It looked like beef stew and Yuri’s stomach grumbled loudly at him, reminding him he hadn’t eaten since his interrupted McDonald’s the night before. 

“Go set the table and wash your hands you barbarian. I know I raised you with better manners than that.” Nikolai basically shoved Yuri out of his way while he carried the food to the table, Yuri following eagerly behind with bowls and utensils. Yuri returned to the kitchen to wash his hands, and poured each of them a cup of fresh coffee as well before sitting down to eat.

“Slow down before you choke Yuratchka. There’s plenty of food. Is Yakov working you so hard you can’t eat?” Nikolai asked, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he watched Yuri polish off his third bowl of stew. Nikolai and Yakov had been partners when they were young officers on patrol together. Yakov had continued on with the department and been promoted, while Nikolai had retired after an on the job car crash left him with a bad back. Yuri had loved visiting his grandfather at the department when he was a child, and even after he retired there were always plenty of officers swinging through to speak with his grandpa. Hearing their stories growing up was what inspired Yuri to become an officer himself. His grandfather was delighted when Yuri ended up working under his old partner after joining the police force last year, knowing Yakov would look after him. 

“Oh my God Dedulya, you wouldn’t believe the night I had. Remember that bar I always bitch about, it used to be the Old Home Tavern?” Yuri waited for his grandpa’s nod of affirmation before continuing. “Well, that dickhead bartender instigated a patron last night and we got called in there for a fight. Of course the patron is the brother of Mila’s girlfriend, Miguel or something. While we’re all there the fucking bouncer tackles him, and while I’m patting him down I accidentally groped the guy’s dick! It was so embarrassing. And then I got held over this morning because someone was sick, and it’s my short week so it won’t even be overtime. What are you laughing at?”

“You...you grabbed his dick Yuratchka!”

Yuri could stare on in offended disbelief as his grandpa laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair, still suffering for his mistake of the night before.

◈

It was only late afternoon when Yuri got home from visiting his grandpa and running a couple errands, but he was already tired. He stripped and took a quick shower, using way too much shampoo for the length of his hair. He’d kept it long for most of his teenage years, but had cut it after officially becoming an officer. Even though it had been just over a year since he’d cut it, he still tended to forget about the shorter length when he was tired.

He didn’t bother dressing himself, just crawling under the blankets naked. A half an hour later he was still awake. He just couldn’t get relaxed enough to sleep. The cat had grown displeased with his rolling around, and had flounced out of the room, leaving him alone in his bed. Yuri stretched his arms under his pillow, trying again to get comfortable when his hand bumped the bottle of lube he must have left there the last time he jacked off. He pulled the bottle out, pondering a moment, before shrugging to himself. Maybe an orgasm would help him sleep. 

Yuri reached down to slowly stroke his dick under the covers, trying to rouse its interest despite his exhaustion. He cast his mind about for something to think about to hurry things along, and without meaning to settled on the bouncer. 

The thought caused Yuri to get hard almost embarrassingly fast. The bouncer-Otabek, wasn’t that his name?-really had been just his type. Yuri let his mind drift over the broad shoulders and the feeling of hard stomach muscles under the back of his hand when Otabek had brushed against him. 

Yuri ran his thumb over the head of his dick, leaking slightly, and began stroking himself again. He let himself dwell on the smirk Otabek wore as he checked him out, and imagined how pretty his mouth would be around Yuri’s dick. He moaned quietly as his hand sped up, picturing Otabek again bound in his handcuffs while Yuri fucked his mouth. 

Yuri couldn’t quite get off, and he let his mind wander to Otabek’s dick. God if he was that big normally, what would he be like hard? Yuri reached his other hand back to circle gentle around his rim, the sensation making him whine. He pictured Otabek in his bed, holding tight onto his hips to the headboard while Yuri rode him. He put more pressure on his rim, allowing just the tip of his pinky to breach his entrance. He rolled onto his stomach, liking the angle better, and imagined what it would be like if Otabek were the one to handcuff him, holding him down while he pounded into his tight hole. The mental image along and the finger at his entrance was enough to make him come so hard his toes cramped with it. Yuri gasped for breath, gently removing his hand from his entrance. He managed to sleepily wipe himself off before finally falling asleep seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing Yuri's schedule off the schedule of LE in my area, which is generally a 12 hour shift on a rotating schedule. 
> 
> As always, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea for this was only ever meant to be a one shot. I sat down and plotted some key points the other night, and I have it roughly outlined for 19 total chapters. That could change at any point though. This is all the fault of everyone who left comments and kudos asking for more. You guys are the best.

“Yuri, did you hear the good news?” Chulanont bounced up to Yuri all smiles as they both were walking into the police department for shift briefing. Yuri just grunted, not having ingested enough coffee yet to attempt real conversation. It didn’t deter the smiley man who was used to Yuri’s moods after working with him the past year. “City council revoked the liquor license at Our House. They have to shut down for 60 days thanks to the number of complaints. Isn’t it great?” Phichit jumped and spun through the doors ahead of Yuri, nearly colliding with Christophe Giacometti who caught him before he could fall over.

“Spreading the good news about Our House I take it?” Giacometti smirked at the smaller man who was still wrapped in his arms. “We don’t have near the problems with them on dayshift that you all do at night, but they were still a nuisance. Maybe we should have a celebration?” Chris had kept Phichit curled up against him with one arm around his waist, and was using the other to softly stroke through Phichit’s hair. Phichit for his part was blushing and frozen, unsure what to do about the attention from the older man. 

“Stop being a pervert and leave him be.” Yuri managed to grunt out at Christophe, deliberately pushing through the middle of the two men and forcing Christophe to let Phichit go. Phichit shot him a quick grateful smile before scurrying off towards the briefing room. Yuri was held up by Chris’s hand on his arm.

“Yuri, a moment?” Yuri yanked his arm away and snarled at the other officer, but Christophe was unruffled and held up both his arms placatingly. “I just wanted to thank you for staying over when I was sick the other day. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Yuri scoffed at Christophe, and was going to stomp off to briefing but an idea stopped him, “Do you have any more of that cheese stuff you brought Grandpa before? He really liked it.”

Christophe’s eyes lit up and he smiled genuinely at Yuri, with no artificial flirting this time, “The raclette? Yes of course. Why don’t we do dinner this weekend sometime? I haven’t been to see Nikolai in a while. I’ll make a whole meal for the both of you after my shift.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask Grandpa and let you know.” With a grin and a quick clasp of Yuri’s shoulder Christophe exited the department, leaving Yuri to meander into shift briefing. Christophe was generally annoying, but he was one of many officers Nikolai had trained before he retired, and one of those who visited the most. Grandpa loved continuing to mentor any of the younger officers, and sometimes if he hadn’t had a visit in a while he’d show up at the police department with food for everyone so he could sit and visit. 

Yuri finished his coffee and slid into the open spot next to Mila. She slid a mug of coffee prepared just the way he liked over to him without even pausing in her conversation with Georgi. He curled himself around the mug, and let his head rest on his desk while he waited for briefing to start. Mila would fill him in if he slept through anything important.

◈

Mila was representing the department at a Neighborhood Watch meeting, which meant Yuri had a couple of partner free hours to catch up on his reports. He found an open report room, and jiggled the mouse, waiting for the computer to start up. While he was waiting he dialed into the office system to check his work voicemails. Normally he didn’t have any, Mila being the one that most people chose to call, so he was surprised to find a message waiting for him.

“Hello, this is Otabek Altin. I was given this number to call after I completed a written statement about the events at Our House over the weekend. I have that done, and I wasn’t sure what to do about it. I can be reached at 867-555-3780.”

Yuri’s traitor dick stirred in his uniform pants as soon as he heard the voice over the phone. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten himself off more than once over the past few days almost exclusively to thoughts of the man, but he hadn’t actually counted on having to see him again. Yuri actually needed that statement to finish his report too. Well shit.

Yuri replayed the message so he could write down the number he needed. He took moment to collect himself, mentally chastising his dick to behave before making the call. The phone rang twice and maybe he would get lucky and Otabek wouldn’t answer, but then he heard the click of the line connecting and there was an unfamiliar voice answering.

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Officer Yuri Plisetsky. I’m returning a call from Otabek Altin, is he available?”

“Oh yeah, one second.” Yuri heard the sound of the phone being set down, and the unfamiliar voice yelling “Beks! It’s the cops on the phone for you!” Yuri could hear some loud crashing and a string of cursing in the background, before finally a breathless voice answered, “Hello Officer.”

Yuri groaned internally and ground the heel of his hand hard into his crotch. Of course Otabek would answer the phone sounding like every fantasy Yuri had ever had. Quickly he pulled himself together enough to seem like he at least semi professional, “Hello, this is Officer Plisetsky returning your call about your written statement.”

“Yes, yes, I have that done and was just wondering how I should go about getting it to you.”

“Well, I am work tonight and tomorrow until about 6am. Is there a certain time or place that works for me to pick it up. Otherwise you could drop it off at the police department anytime and someone here will get it to me.”

“Ok, I’ll just plan on dropping it off there as soon as I’m able to then. Thank you.”

“Thank you as well Mr. Altin. Just call back if you have any questions, and have a good night.” Yuri sighed in relief at finishing the call. He had managed to get through it without making a total ass of himself, and if he was lucky Otabek would drop off the statement when he wasn’t even around. He shoved down the slight feeling of disappointment he had over not seeing the man again, and settled in to work on his reports.

◈

A couple hours later Yuri was walking out of the department, stretching his arms trying to relieve some of the stiffness from being trapped at a desk doing reports. The paperwork was definitely one of the worst parts of his job. He needed to pick up Mila from her meeting, and Viktor had asked him to swing through the dispatch center and pick up a background check on a suspect for him. He was unlocking his squad when the loud thrum of a passing motorcycle caught his attention, and he watched from behind his squad door as the bike pulled into the lot. He checked the time and noted he still had a couple minutes before he had to leave to get Mila, and figured he would at least check in with the person on the bike and see what they needed.

“Hey there, can I help you?” he called out causing the man to turn around and face him as they pulled off their helmet. It was Otabek. Of fucking course. He looked like sin in a leather jacket and jeans that were tattered at the knee and snug in a way that emphasized strong thighs. Yuri was going to die. 

“Officer,” and goddamn Otabek for sounding so pleased to see him, “I was just dropping off that statement on my way home.” Otabek set the helmet down on the bike and reached into a bag hanging off the bike to produce the written statement. 

“Ah, ah yes, the statement, perfect, thank you.” Yuri rambled a little bit as he stepped forward to take the papers from Otabek’s extended hand, but he couldn’t stop himself. He stretched his hand out, and this time he couldn’t say if it was him or Otabek who shifted the trajectory of their reach to cause their fingers to brush against each other as the papers were exchanged. Yuri shuddered at the feeling of the leather gloves the other man was wearing against his bare fingers, and his eyes shot up to look at the other man who was just staring at him with interest. “Well uh thanks again for dropping this off, and as always just give us a call if you need anything.” Yuri took the papers and backed toward his squad, running away from something for probably the first time ever in his life.

◈

“Mila it’s just not okay. No one should be that hot.” he whined at his partner while they waited for dispatch to buzz them into the building. He’d unloaded on his partner the second he’d picked her up from her meeting, and she’d been listening to him whine patiently for the most part. Yuri could tell she was getting impatient now that they were close to dispatch. Sara must be working today.

The door buzzed and they made their way through the hallways to the dispatch center, and waited for someone to let them into the center proper. Sara looked up with a grin and sauntered over to the door. She beckoned them inside and their ear were assaulted by Anya yelling at someone on the phone across the room.

“Do not swear at me again. No, I said do NOT swear at me again. I will hang up on you if you swear at me one more time, now answer my questions so I can help you. You are welcome to talk to my supervisor, would you like me to transfer you?” A moment later she slammed the phone down with a litany of curse words before sighting the two officers. 

“Hiya Anya.” Mila grinned at the older woman. Anya and Georgi had a long term on again off again relationship, currently in an off phase. The two loved each other, but the strain of the job and differing schedules had caused them problems for years. Georgi had made a schedule switch to nights this past year, and it seemed as though they were working towards a reconciliation. “How’s your day going?”

“Don’t even get me started. Bella, can you cover my channel for a second? I need to go patrol the parking ramp.”

The dark haired woman in the corner who must be Bella waved her hand in assent as Anya grabbed her jacket and shoved a pack of cigarettes in the pocket. She was newer, and none of the officers knew her real well yet. Mila was busy chatting with Sara, so Yuri checked the department mailbox, and grabbed the sheaf of papers on Anya’s desk labeled with Viktor’s badge number. It was a big stack, and Yuri wondered what in the hell Viktor was working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the police and dispatch knowledge is based on my own work experience, and on the procedures for my home town. I can't promise it will be accurate for anywhere else. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter Five

Yuri was already irritated as he stalked around the department. It was his early day and he wanted to go home, but he couldn’t find Viktor and he had to talk to him first. He glanced in the break room, and saw a gaggle of officers watching the TV and figured he’d check with them.

“Hey has any of you seen that old baldy...WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”

Yuri’s shriek caught the attention of everyone in the room, where a commercial for the local news was proudly introducing the addition of one Jean-Jacques Leroy to their afternoon rotation. Yuri turned around and kicked the nearest table over (empty, he wasn’t dumb enough to mess with anyone’s food).

◈

After Yakov made Yuri clean up the mess he made he still couldn’t find Viktor. He left a nasty note pinned to the old man’s locker and squad car, each telling the other to call him, and was stomping out of the department still fuming over seeing JJ’s stupid face on TV when he registered someone calling him. He turned to look, and saw Katsuki chasing him with what appeared to be a potted plant in his hands.

“You need something Katsuki?”

“Yeah, my mom gave this to me for you. It’s an aloe plant. She was worried you would get sunburn at the department softball tournament again this year.”

“She didn’t have to do that. I didn’t even burn that bad.” Katsuki, didn’t even respond, just arched an eyebrow at Yuri who took the plant. Yuri burned to a wonderful shade of lobster red last year, and couldn’t sit comfortably for a week. “Well, tell her I said thanks. Are they coming to the tournament?”

“Yeah they’ll be there for part of it. I think they’re planning on bringing lunch for everyone too. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow right?”

Yuri nodded his assent and with a cheery wave Katsuki headed back into the department, leaving Yuri to head home, cheered at the prospect of a Katsuki family meal over the weekend.

◈

Viktor slipped into the interrogation room, stack of papers in hand. Sitting cuffed to the table was one Michele Crispino, who had been arrested earlier that day for possession and paraphernalia. Michele was slouched in his chair, his head held in his hands, looking scruffy and beat down. His hair was overgrown and shaggy, his face was unshaven, and his clothes were dirty and ripped. Viktor took in the dirt on his hands, the thin shoulders, and the dark circles under dull eyes before sighing and sitting down.

“We have got to stop meeting like this my friend.”

The change was startling, as Mickey sat up and quickly ran his hand through his hair to put it into some semblance of order. He still needed a shave and a good night’s rest, but instead of hollowed out dead eyes, he was straight backed, eyes sparking with intelligence and humor. 

“The perils of undercover work. No good way to talk to you unless I get arrested. Sorry about that by the way.” Mickey used his chin to indicate the bruise that still covered the fair skin of Viktor’s jaw, now a nasty mottled yellow color. It was a remnant of the fight at Our House over the weekend, where Mickey had accidentally caught Viktor with an elbow to the face. He had never had a private moment to apologize previously, as the circle of those who knew he was undercover was a small one, and that night they had always been around someone outside the circle. 

Viktor waved the apology off, accepting the bruise as part of his job. “So have you discovered anything new? I take it there was a point to that fight in the first place?”

Mickey shifted, stretching as best he could while still cuffed to the table. Viktor moved to unlock the cuffs and Mickey stopped him with a shake of his head, “Better to keep up appearances in case someone else comes in. It’s still just you and Yakov who are in on this correct?”

“Georgi and Sara know you’re undercover but don’t know the details. Same with Lilia in the jail. I would suspect Yuri Plisetsky knows you’re undercover as well, he’s certainly seen you enough throughout the years.”

“Ah, Nikolai’s brat. I almost blew my cover laughing when he threatened to taze me. “ Both men allowed themselves to chuckle at the memory of the department’s youngest and brashest member and his intervention at Our House. “You know I used to take that little terror for rides in my squad car when I was still on patrol. I’d let him flip the sirens on and we’d do donuts in the parking lot when it was icy. It never mattered how fast I went, he just kept screaming to go faster.”

“That was you! Yakov always blamed me, and Yuri would never tell. Nikolai was so angry when Yuri told him that ‘snitches get stitches’.” Mickey laughed harder at the memory of the many lectures Viktor had received from Yakov over the years, made even funnier knowing that some of them were actually his fault. His laughter was cut short by a knock on the door of the interrogation room. He shrunk quickly back into his criminal persona, barely getting it in place before Viktor opened the door. Standing there was one of the jail staff, a young man with messy sandy colored hair and a short beard carrying a bag of food. “Ahhh, Emil I see you got my message. Come in, come in.”

Mickey’s eyes glued to Emil as he entered the room, and his hands jerked against the cuffs as he tried to reach out in the direction of the other man. Emil for his part was avoiding direct eye contact with Mickey, focused on setting down the food and drinks he was carrying and arranging them precisely on the table. Viktor stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm, ignoring the low growl from Mickey as he did so, “I need to step out and use the bathroom and grab some paperwork. Would you mind supervising my suspect for a moment?” Despite the words, Viktor’s eyes were soft, and he waited for Emil’s nod of agreement before smiling at both of them and slipping quickly out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed Emil jammed a chair in front of it and rushed over to Mickey, his hands cradling the other’s face gently, his lower lip trembling slightly as he took in the rough shape Mickey was in. Mickey leaned his face into the contact as much as he could, his eyes greedily taking in the other man.

“Mickey…”

“Hush Emil. We only have a minute. Just let me look at you.” Emil’s lips tightened at Mickey’s statement, but for now he held his peace and Mickey breathed out in relief. His undercover work had been the main source of arguments in their relationship over the past couple years, and he wasn’t ready to have another one just now. He was only going to get a few uninterrupted minutes with his lover, and he wanted to savor them. “I didn’t know you were working today.” he murmured into the quiet, turning his head to kiss the center of Emil’s palm where it still rested against his cheek.

“I wasn’t supposed to.” Emil shrugged, “but Viktor called me and said if I could work it out he could get me in to see you, so I begged Seung Gil to switch with me. Oh, I brought you supper too. Viktor said you’d probably appreciate a good meal.”

“Bless him.” Mickey murmured, whining when Emil pulled away to grab the food.

“Hush you big baby, I’m right here.” Emil pulled the chair away from the door, and instead sat it as close to Mickey as he could manage. He reached into his bag and pulled out a container filled with a thick dumpling soup, then pushed the iced coffee drink close enough that Mickey could reach it on his own. Mickey bent down to take a quick sip, his eyes closing in bliss at the first hint of caffeine. Coffee was one of the things he’d missed the most on this particular job. Emil waited for him to finish with his coffee, then held up a spoonful of soup for him. Mickey open his mouth and allowed his love to feed him, feeling a little ridiculous but knowing Emil needed some extra reassurance at this point. The feeding went on for a couple more minutes before there was a knock at the door, and it cracked open to let Viktor back in. He smiled softly at the two, and Emil flushed under the look, but resolutely kept feeding Mickey. 

“I always knew he was too good for you Mickey. Look at how he dotes on you!” Emil flushed even further at Viktor’s words, but Mickey just smirked at the older man, and managed to clasp at his boyfriend’s hand to squeeze it briefly.

“I’ve never disagreed with you Viktor. He’s the best thing I’ve ever had.” Mickey made sure to keep eye contact with Emil, wanting him to know how sincere he was. 

“Shut the fuck up and eat your food.” Emil grumbled at Mickey, shoving another spoonful of soup into his mouth, apparently displeased with Mickey’s overt statement of affection. However, his gaze on Mickey was soft, and he had turned his head away from Viktor to keep the other from seeing his pleased smile. Viktor allowed them a moment more, then coughed in a way he probably thought was discreet.

“You know I want to give you more time, but I do have to do some work tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Mickey rolled his neck and shoulders as well as he could, and shifted his focus to Viktor. Well, some focus. Most of it was on the hand that Emil now had resting on his thigh. It had been a long time since his boyfriend had been able to touch him. “The bartender isn’t in on anything. With the bar shut down I think things will speed up. The owner is going to be desperate now that he doesn’t have his front anymore. I’m hoping for a meeting later this week.”

Viktor hmm’d, writing down what Mickey had told him and organizing it into his notes. Emil’s hand had tightened on Mickey’s legs, and he tried to give his love a reassuring smile, but Emil was back to not making eye contact. After this case, Mickey really needed to look into a different assignment.

◈

Yuri unlocked the door to his apartment the next afternoon. He was still sweaty and dirty from softball practice, but they finally had a good team together this year. He was excited for the tournament in a couple weeks, thinking they finally had a good enough team to beat the fire department. He prepared to catch Potya as she tried to escape out the door, but there was no cat waiting at the door. He frowned and clicked his tongue as he dropped his bag but still the cat didn’t come.

Yuri checked his room and the living room window, growing more concerned as he didn’t locate his cat. He walked into the kitchen to retrieve the special treats and catnip plant he kept in the secured cupboard under the sink, and was surprised to see the cupboard door open. It must not have latched when he closed it that morning. 

He knelt to find Potya laying next to the cupboard, trembling and laying next to a pile of vomit. Inside he could see the chewed up remains of both his catnip plant, and the aloe Katsuki had given him. He paled, knowing the plant was toxic to cats. He ran to the bedroom and grabbed a soft blanket, running to the kitchen to wrap his cat up in it. He blinked away tears and ran as fast as he could towards the car, looking up the address to the nearest emergency vet as he went. 

“It’s gonna be ok baby. Just stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets help for Potya and meets Otabek again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be all Otabek's point of view. Don't worry, Potya will be fine. I should be back to my regular updating scheduled now that YOI Halloween week is over.

Otabek was draped over the reception desk staring at his phone. He had the direct line for Officer Plisetsky typed in, but he hadn’t dialed, mostly because he had no idea what to say. Guang Hong was watching him, looking like he was pondering shoving Otabek off his desk so he could finish his work for the day.

Otabek groaned and shoved his phone back in his pocket but made no move to get off Guang Hong’s desk, instead staring at the ceiling. This was why he had taken the job with JJ in the first place. He didn’t do well with being idle and having too much time to think. He had stayed surprisingly busy during the week, but today was dragging by. 

“Otabek?” Guang Hong finally spoke up next to him, and Otabek allowed his head to roll over so he could look at the smaller man. He didn’t know Guang Hong very well yet. He had been Leo’s office assistant for a couple years now, and his boyfriend for the past six months or so. He had always been polite and cheerful whenever Otabek had interacted with him on his visits, and had been more than helpful when Otabek took Leo’s offer to join his growing veterinary practice. Now he looked as irritated as Otabek had ever seen him. “You need to get off my desk or I’m going to remove you with a surgical scalpel.”

Otabek wasn’t sure that Guang Hong would actually go after him with a scalpel but he decided not to risk it. He stood up from the other’s desk, and stretched his arms towards the ceiling, trying to figure out what more cleaning or organizing he could do around the office to kill time when he heard the bell that signaled the front door opening. They had no appointments so it must be a walk in, and that probably meant an emergency. 

He turned around and had to blink to make sure his eyes were working correctly as he saw one Officer Yuri Plisetsky barreling into his reception area looking like he’d been crying and holding a blanket wrapped bundle and a tattered aloe plant. Before he could move Yuri was at Guang Hong’s desk babbling about needing a vet and Otabek moved around the desk and grabbed his arm, turning the man to face him. “Yuri.”

Yuri’s eyes widened at the sight of Otabek, and his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out as he took in Otabek in front of him. Otabek could feel the other man’s eyes sweeping over him and taking in his scrubs, but Otabek was more concerned with gently unwrapping Yuri’s arms from the bundle and unwrapping it to reveal the cat underneath. 

“Hey sweetheart,” he crooned to the beautiful creature, “you get into something you weren’t supposed to?”

At his words Yuri flushed and started twisting some of his hair around his finger nervously, “She got into the cupboard with the aloe, I keep it locked when I’m not there, I don’t know how she got in, I was only gone a couple hours and when I came home she had thrown up all over and was just laying there and-”

“Yuri. Yuri. YURI.” he had to call the other’s name a few times to get his attention and get him to stop babbling. “It was an accident. I’m going to take her to the back to examine her. Guang Hong is going to give you some paperwork to fill out in the meantime. I’ll come get you after I’m done okay?” He waited for the nod from the other man, and looked over to Guang Hong to make sure he’d also heard him. Guang Hong had a small pleased smirk on his face, and Otabek winced as he realized he had made the connection between the Yuri standing in front of him and the one Otabek had been mooning over for the past week. 

Otabek shot his receptionist a stern look, not wanting him to give the obviously upset officer a hard time, and Guang Hong just rolled his eyes at him before making a shooing motion to chase Otabek out of the reception area. Before Otabek had hit the door to the exam room he could hear Guang Hong soothing the other man and bringing him some tissues and offers for a cup of tea. Guang Hong was going to give him hell later, but at least he was taking care of Yuri in the meantime.

◈

Otabek had laid the cat out on his exam room table and was currently checking the creature over, still talking to her in a soft croon when he heard the door behind him open. Leo was at his side a moment later, eyes on the cat.

“Well hello beautiful.” Leo knelt down to get on eye level with the cat, running both hands over her body much like Otabek had moments before. “Look how soft and clean you are. You’re obviously very spoiled. You’ve given your owner a real fright, yes you have. Has Dr. Altin been pampering you the way you’re used to? You’re obviously a very special cat.”

Otabek scoffed at Leo’s baby talking to the cat, and nudged him to the side so he could start an IV on the poor creature. He agreed with Leo’s assessment. The cat was gorgeous, a healthy weight, and obviously very well groomed and loved. She had been whining and growling unhappily throughout her examination, but she had mostly stopped throwing up and was now laying pitifully on the table watching both of the vets above her with baleful eyes. 

“She seems to be past the worst of it. I want to keep her for a night and keep her on fluids, but I think that should be all she needs. Have you checked in with the owner?”

“Oh you mean Yuri?” Leo beamed at his friend. “Yuri Plisetsky? Officer Yuri Plisetsky? The same Officer Yuri Plisetsky who grabbed your dick last weekend and has turned you into a useless, moping, teenage girl ever since? The same Officer Yuri Plisetsky who caused you to drop a whole box full of supplies on your foot when he called the other day? The same-”

“Okay, okay, shut up, I get it. You’re a terrible friend.” Otabek flushed as he was reminded about the box. He had finally gotten all of his paperwork organized, and had been setting up his office and exam rooms the way he preferred when Yuri had returned his voicemail earlier that week. He had tried to set his box full of supplies on the counter and in his eagerness to get to the phone had miscalculated, causing the box to slip and land on his foot instead. Leo had witnessed the whole thing and hadn’t stopped teasing him for it since. 

Leo’s laugher was bright, and he cheerfully backed out of the room and help the door open for Otabek to follow, “No I haven’t checked in on your little crush. Once Guang Hong told me who it was I figured I’d leave it to you.” Otabek groaned at the fact that his coworkers had been discussing his attraction to the man in the waiting room, but decided it was best to go check in with Yuri himself before they decided to talk to Yuri themselves. 

He exited the exam area with Leo behind him, and looked around until he found Yuri curled up in a ball in one of the corner seats, looking miserable with his hands wrapped around a paper cup of hot tea. His eyes shot up at the sound of the door, and he straightened at the sight of Otabek and Leo coming from the exam room. Leo smiled and clasped his friend on the shoulder before heading to the front desk, while Otabek approached Yuri in the corner. He disliked speaking to the other from a standing position, so he eased himself into the seat next to the other man, Yuri’s eyes anxiously on him all the while.

“Your cat is fine Yuri.” At his words Yuri let out a deep sigh of relief, almost deflating into his seat, but still watching Otabek. “She’s mostly stopped throwing up on her own, but I want to keep her overnight for observation. I did start some IV fluids to make sure she doesn’t get dehydrated either. You can come see her if you want.”

Yuri was up out his seat before Otabek had finished speaking, and looked like he was ready to charge back into the exam room on his own. He hopped from foot to foot while Otabek stood back up, his fierce eyes tracking the other man impatiently. He gestured for Yuri to follow him and was leading him back to the exam rooms when Leo called out causing him to pause at the door. 

“Beks, we’re going to head out for the night. Give me a call if anything else comes up, yeah?” Otabek nodded at his friend, and Guang Hong shot him a covert thumbs up from behind the front desk before the two headed for the front door. Otabek opened the exam room door and ushered Yuri in ahead of him hoping he didn’t see the thumbs up, and flipping off Guang Hong while Yuri’s back was turned. He waited until they had gone before rejoining Yuri. He was sure to embarrass himself enough on his own, he didn’t need his ‘friends’ to help him out.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri spends more time at the vet with Otabek and Potya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by own puppy who spends his entire life in my lap.

Yuri was anxious, practically vibrating the entire way to the exam room where Potya was resting. He was so worked up he almost didn’t notice the hand Otabek gently placed in the crook of his elbow to guide him forward, but the warmth and grip on his arm was a much needed distraction from his internal freak out over Potya’s condition (there was a whole other freak out brewing about Otabek’s hand on him that may or may not be accompanied by some furious masturbation later). 

Otabek opened the door, and Yuri saw Potya stretched out on the exam room table, eyes half closed and an IV hooked into her leg. She meowed pitifully when she spotted Yuri, but made no attempt to move. Yuri was across the room in an instant, resting his head on the table next to Potya’s and gently cradling her while apologizing for not locking up the aloe plant properly. He could feel Otabek’s eyes on his back, but the other man hung back by the door to let Yuri have a moment. 

A couple of minutes later Yuri finally felt up to talking to Otabek about Potya’s treatment, and turned his head to at least look at the other man, even though he was reluctant to move to far from his cat. Otabek seemed to recognize what he wanted and moved forward to the table. Otabek reached out one hand to allow Potya to sniff it, and Yuri took in the tanned skin and the muscles bunching in the other man’s forearm in front of his face. Otabek was just going to have to work around him. 

Otabek hesitated for a moment, but a moment later Yuri could feel him barely pressing against his side as Otabek leaned over to check Potya’s IV. Yuri fought not to lean into the contact. Even if Yuri had been in the mood to flirt, he was a fucking mess. He was still covered in the dirt and sweat of softball practice, and now he had a blotchy face from crying and snot dripping from his nose. 

“I have to move her into the kennels for the night now Yuri. She’s sedated to keep from pulling out her IV, so she’s probably going to sleep until tomorrow anyways. Why don’t you wait in the lobby for me?”

Yuri kind of hated how gentle Otabek’s tone was. It made him want to break down. It made him want to demand comfort from the other man. Yuri was fairly comfortable lusting after the other man, but the sudden influx of softer feelings revolving around cuddling and comfort were too much for him right now. He nodded to Otabek, and gave one last kiss to Potya’s soft nose before straightening up and walking out.

Yuri wasn’t waiting long when Otabek rejoined him in the lobby carrying a water bottle and looking exhausted. Yuri’s nails bit into his palms as he tensed. This was surely where Otabek was going to chastise him for being such an irresponsible pet owner. What if Otabek refused to give her back. Could vets confiscate pets from bad owners? 

Yuri was getting ready to fight Otabek when he heard a loud snuffling from behind a closed door. He was eyeing it suspiciously, and Otabek looked a little sheepish as he walked over and opened to door, freeing a small tornado. It zoomed around the room, and ran over to Yuri and sniffed his shoes before a warning word from Otabek sent the creature zipping back to him, spinning in a handful of excited circles before sitting crookedly on the floor in front of the other man, wiggling and whining it’s delight. 

Now that the tornado was mostly still Yuri could see it was actually a dog with a long ropy tail and a boxy head. Otabek knelt down and picked up the creature in his arms, and the dog went absolutely berserk in delight, wiggling to try and lick Otabek’s face while it’s tail wagged so fast it was a blur. Otabek laughed, the most open expression Yuri had ever seen on his face and nuzzled his face into the dogs neck. 

“Yuri, this crazy mutt is Chance. Chance, say hello.” 

Otabek set the dog on the ground and the creature leaped across the room at Yuri, but Otabek called out “gentle” to the dog and the creature slowed and skidded to a stop in front of him. The dog, Chance he supposed, sat in front of him, trembling from excitement and raised one paw in an attempt to shake his hand. Yuri looked disbelievingly at Otabek who mimed out a handshake for him with one eyebrow raised in his direction. Yuri glared at the man, but reached his hand out to shake paws with the dog. Chance barked once when Yuri shook his paw, before running back to Otabek and sitting in front of his owner, adoring eyes on the man. Otabek reached into a pocket of his scrubs and found a treat that he gave to the dog.

“I thought you were a bouncer.”

“Ah.” Otabek slid down to the ground to rub the ears of the dog, who immediately flopped himself onto his back in Otabek’s lap. “That was just a temp thing while I waited for my license to transfer so I could start working here.”

Yuri tipped his head trying to assimilate the information. Otabek had gotten up and was straightening some things up around the office, Chance trotting along behind him. Yuri was watching him out of half lidded eyes, the turmoil of the day starting to catch up with him. 

“Yuri.” Yuri jerked back up to find Otabek crouched over in front of him, and Chance sitting at his feet licking his hand. Otabek reached up and brushed some hair back from Yuri’s face so he could look directly into his eyes. “Yuri, go home. There’s nothing you can do here. I’ll call you first thing in the morning to let you know how your cat is doing.”

With Otabek’s eyes burning into his, and his voice deep and soft in his ears Yuri had no thought but to listen. He stretched as he stood, wincing as his back popped. He looked back as he got in his car, and saw Otabek watching him from the door, Chance sitting at his side. He was ashamed of how much of his desire to stay was centered around the man in the door instead of his poor cat.

◈

Mickey locked himself in the bathroom of Sara’s apartment, before grabbing a plastic package from the toilet tank. He unwrapped the watertight packaging to reveal a cell phone he opened to type out a message to Viktor and Yakov.

_Need meet 33._

He rewrapped the phone and tucked it back in it’s hiding spot. Now just to wait.

◈

Yuri woke to his phone going off the next morning, and he fumbled for it and answered without opening his eyes, “Yeagh?”

“Hello, this is Dr. Altin from Everyone’s Family Veterinary Office. I’m looking for Yuri Plisetsky, is he available?”

The words veterinary office were like a shot of adrenaline to Yuri’s brain and he sat up flinging the blankets away from him, “Otabek! Is Potya okay?!”

“Oh, hello Yuri. Potya is doing well, especially considering her age. She did have some more vomiting and diarrhea throughout the night, so I’d like to keep her one more day. My main concern in dehydration but keeping her on the IV one more night should be sufficient.” Otabek sounded stoic and professional, and it grounded Yuri as he listened to Otabek’s assessment of Potya’s condition. 

“Of course. Whatever it takes for her to get better. Thank you for calling.”

“It’s not a problem. I said I would.” There was a pause here, and when Otabek spoke again he’d lost the detached professionalism of before. “Yuri, I know this is a little unorthodox but I was wondering if you’d like to get a drink with me sometime?”

“You...you want to go for a drink with me?” Yuri was dumbfounded. He knew he was attracted to the other man, but this was unexpected. 

“Well, you’ve already made it to second base. I figured a drink was in order.”

Yuri flushed again at the memory of how he and Otabek met, and for a second he considered saying yes. But then he thought back to the open case involving Mickey at the bar, and realized how bad of an idea it was to get involved with someone he’d met by almost arresting them.

“I’m sorry Otabek. I just don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I can come get Potya if that’s a problem for you.”

Otabek scoffed and when he spoke Yuri could hear the indignation, “Yuri I’m not going to kick your cat out because you don’t want to get a drink with me. She will still get the best care. Besides,” and this time Yuri could hear the slightest smile in Otabek’s voice, “keeping her here gives me a chance to work on changing your mind.”

Yuri let out an involuntary squawk at Otabek’s proclamation, but before he could respond the phone was already disconnected. He flopped himself back into bed with a huff, but he couldn’t help the small smile creeping onto his face. He may not be able to give into Otabek’s advances, but he was sure he’d enjoy the pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the process of developing this chapter I developed an entire backstory for Otabek and how he met and adopted Chance. I'm pondering writing a one shot of that side story. Is that something you'd all be interested in? Leave a comment or scream at me on [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/) about it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is bashed in the head by nunchucks, and Yuri gets his cat back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point Yuri will say that 175 is 95 for 55.  
> 175 is the badge number of another officer, 95 is code for in custody, 55 is a drunk driver. All in all it means officer 175 is arresting someone for drunk driving.

Yuri watched the woman before him as he ran her through field sobriety tests. She wasn’t doing well, and he grumbled at the paperwork that would come along with an OWI arrest. He had gotten forced into work on overtime after two other officers were sent home sick. Viktor had come in as well, but Viktor had begged Yuri and hung off of him until Yuri agreed to let him partner with Chris for the day. That left Yuri with Chris’s normal partner, a shrimpy little chicken nugget named Minami. 

Minami wasn’t awful Yuri supposed. He was newer to the force, fresh out of training and still excited about every aspect of the job. Even though Yuri had only been employed by the department for a few more months than Minami, he had the years of hanging around officers and departments with his grandpa to draw on. Really, two officers as new as they were shouldn’t be partnered but it was a slow day and Viktor and Chris were still patrolling the same sector and were close by if they needed it. 

Yuri sighed as the woman failed her last portion of field sobriety, and signaled to Minami to arrest her. Yuri wasn’t in the mood. He grabbed his radio and called into dispatch, “171 to dispatch, 175 is 95 for 55.”

◈

Yuri dragged Minami behind him into dispatch. Sara and Anya were working, and they’d promised him food if he brought coffee in for the both of them. He knocked on the door and waited for Sara to open the door for him.

“Bless you sweet boy.” Sara exclaimed grabbing her coffee and hugging him on one side. Yuri laughed and allowed the embrace briefly before walking across the room to deliver the second cup to Anya.

“Here you go gorgeous. One coffee as black as your soul, just like you wanted.” Anya scoffed at Yuri as she opened her coffee to see it was practically milk he had added so much creamer for her, and he allowed a small chuckle as he backed away from her playful swat. “So what’s up with the coffee run? I thought you guys had a Keurig in here.”

“We did. Fucking day shifters broke it.”

“Yeah fucking day shift is the worst.” Sara yelled out, causing Minami to flip her off from where he was checking the department mailbox for any paperwork to take back to their office. “Thanks for the coffee babes. There’s pizza here if you’re hungry. I know Yuratchka at least is.”

Yuri already had half a pizza slice shoved into his mouth, but before he could snap back at his partner’s girlfriend the obnoxious ringing of 911 permeated the room. Sara rolled her eyes but reached out to answer the call.

“911, where is your emergency?...Okay, he’s trying to break in?...Are there any weapons?...Did you just say knife nunchucks?” Sara hit the button to mute herself so her caller wouldn’t hear her before yelling at Yuri and Minami, “This is your sector boys, Elm and 9th, I’ll get Chris and Viktor going!”

Yuri was already out the door and Minami was right behind him as they ran for the squad car. Yuri took the wheel and had them heading over to the call location in record time, although maybe not as fast as Mila could have done it. They pulled up right behind Chris and Viktor, and Yuri took in the situation. There was a couple standing on the porch of a residence, and a man standing on the sidewalk swearing and screaming. He did actually have nunchucks, but from what Yuri could see they weren’t made of knives. Viktor had his hands up and was talking soothingly while Chris backed him up with a Taser at the ready. Yuri indicated for Minami to go cover the residence, while he himself moved up behind Viktor opposite, one hand on his gun. 

Suddenly the man screamed and charged forward. Chris shot his taser but it didn’t get a good connection and the man continued forward to wildly swing a nunchuck right into Viktor’s forehead. Yuri cursed for not getting his gun out sooner and instead jumped forward to yank the man off Viktor, Chris right behind. Together they managed to get him pinned to the ground and subdued, and Yuri cuffed him while Chris kept him place. 

“Well look at this.” Yuri turned to see Viktor holding up the nunchucks. Apparently they were hollow, and could be pulled apart to reveal a set of knives. Yuri groaned as he took in the weapon, and the bruise blossoming on Viktor’s forehead. Here was the paperwork he’d been hoping to avoid.

◈

Yuri was awoken by his doorbell early the next morning. After work he and Chris had gone to his grandpa’s for dinner. Viktor had decided to jump in, and at that point it would have just been rude not to invite Minami. Chris had also brought his boyfriend, a social worker named Masumi. Grandpa had been in his element, telling all kinds of stories to a wide eyed Minami. Viktor and Chris had drank too much, and to Yuri’s outrage had encouraged his grandpa as well. Viktor had giggled at Yuri and called him a kitten when he yelled and them and tried to chase them out of Grandpa’s house so he could go to sleep. It had been a much later night than any of them had planned initially. At least he didn’t have to work until much later that day, unlike poor Masumi.

The doorbell sounded again, and Yuri grumbled as he got out of bed. He’d stripped to his boxers and an undershirt when he got home last night, so he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and tripped into them as he stumbled to the door. He really hoped this was important, and not Bernice from down the hall wanting to complain about the kids upstairs again. 

He opened his door and was greeted by none other than one Dr. Otabek Altin, with a cat carrier in one hand, and what smelled like a bag of breakfast in the other. 

“Hi.” Otabek gave him a small smile, and held up the cat carrier in his arms. “I was out running some errands for the clinic, and she’s ready to come home. I hope it’s okay I brought her?”

“Potya.” Yuri breathed out, backing up so Otabek could make his way inside the apartment. He was too tired to think of the implications of letting the other man in, he just wanted his cat. “Here give her to me.”

Otabek handed over the cat carrier, and moved to the small table where he began to unpack the bag of food. Yuri was ignoring him, too busy sitting on the ground and focused on unlatching the door to the carrier. He finally managed to fumble it open and yanked open the door. He didn’t reach in for his cat. He loved her, but he wasn’t dumb. Carriers made Potya cranky, and he’d had his fingers bitten enough to know he needed to let her exit at her own pace. 

He made kissy noises, but Potya just hunkered in and growled at him from the back of the carrier. He sighed and stood up to set up her food and water, knowing that would lure her out eventually. He dragged it out as long as he could, but he finally looked to the man standing in his small kitchen. Otabek was watching him with a slight softness to his face, a cup of coffee in his hand. There was an array of bagels and toppings on his table. Yuri’s heart skipped a little. It was a really good sight. 

“Thank you for bringing her home.” Yuri said to the other man, still keeping one eye on the carrier. Potya was settled in for the long haul it seemed though. 

“It really wasn’t a problem. Actually it helps us out a lot. She didn’t like being there, and was terrorizing all of our other patients, and Guang Hong’s puppy.”

“Not your dog?” Yuri asked, looking at the other man, and Otabek actually chuckled out loud at that.

“No, Chance is too dopey and friendly to be thrown off by a bit of an attitude. She’d growl and swat him on the nose, and he’d be right back trying to snuggle five minutes later.”

Yuri chuckled at the thought, not surprised Potya hadn’t been happy at the vet’s officer. She was like Yuri, a bit of a homebody and selective about who she allowed into her domain. Otabek looked pleased at Yuri’s reaction, and nudged some of the bagel toward him.

“So what’s the breakfast buffet for then? Something you do for all your patients? Also, is there more coffee?”

Otabek smirked at him and pulled a bottle of orange juice out of the bag and handed it to Yuri. “I’m guessing you drink too much coffee already. This is better for you. And no, the buffet isn’t something I do for everyone. Just you.” Otabek must have been able to tell what Yuri was going to say by the way he tensed up, and held up a hand to stop him. “I know what you said, and I respect it. I understand there are probably some issues with the way we met and your job. It doesn’t change the fact that I think you’re attractive and interesting. Now, I left a packet of information on Potya’s treatment in with the food. Our emergency call number and my personal number are in there as well. _Use them_ if she starts throwing up again. Do you understand?”

Otabek waited for Yuri to reluctantly nod his agreement before he grabbed his coffee and the bagel he’d been munching on. “Just drop the carrier off at the clinic if she ever leaves it. Or you can always call and I’ll pick it up. I’ll bring breakfast again.” Yuri sputtered, but his semi conscious brain couldn’t put together a response before Otabek had left, tossing a smirk and a wink at Yuri over his shoulder. Yuri locked the door and sat on the ground in front of the carrier. Otabek was going to kill him at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I intended, but I wanted to get something out while I had creative energy going. Who knows how long that will last. Please comment or yell at me on tumblr to let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is shed on Mickey's investigation into the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes on terminology:  
> 10-19 is used for return to PD here.  
> 10-2 is used as everything is ok.
> 
> I work as support staff in a law enforcement office so I'm using these codes the way we use them here. That doesn't mean they are true everywhere.
> 
> **turns out when you post half asleep, you publish the wrong version of your chapter. Here is the fully edited correct update**

“871 to 142 or 171.”

Yuri groaned and started thumping his head against the table. Every fucking time he sat down to eat some goddamned chicken nuggets the radio was guaranteed to go off. Yuri didn’t even like chicken nuggets, but this and the gas station were the only places open after ten at night for them to eat and he’d forgotten to go grocery shopping again. Mila ruffled his hair affectionately while grabbing the portable at her shoulder and keying up, “Go ahead 871.”

“I’m going to need you both to 10-19 as soon as you’re able.”

“10-4.” Mila frowned as she listened to Yakov make a similar call to Katsuki and Chulanont, then heard Chris go on duty and announce he was at the PD. She and Yuri were not talking and eating as fast as they were able, but they exchanged pointed looks as more officers came on duty, all members of the SWAT team. Yuri finally gave up halfway through his meal and threw it all away, holding out his hands for the keys so he could drive back to the squad and Mila could finish her dinner in the car. 

They found themselves back in the briefing room. Katsuki was donning his tactical gear, while the other members of the SWAT team present were already geared up and waiting around the room including Chris and Georgi. Yuri returned Chris’s cheery wave from where he was babbling at Phichit. Mila elbowed him in the side and indicated the back corner with her chin. Anya was also here, and Georgi was carefully checking her bulletproof vest to make sure it was secured properly. Once he was satisfied he placed her cap declaring her a crisis negotiator over her hair. She gave him a soft smile, and adjusted the collar of his shirt under his vest. Mila wore a small pleased smile watching the two, and Yuri was pleased as well even if he wouldn’t admit it. He made a note to tell Grandpa. Nobody was a better interrogator than Nikolai Plisetsky, and he liked to gossip with Mila when she visited with Yuri. 

They had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes, and Yuri was getting restless when Yakov finally entered the room followed by Viktor and gave a sharp whistle. The room quieted and everyone settled in, either sitting at one of the tables in the room or a few standing in the back. Yakov waited until he had the room’s attention before beginning his briefing.

“Everyone, we have a search warrant to execute. Our target today is the Our House bar.”

“Yes!” Yuri yelled and threw his hands up to the ceiling. Several other officers around the room were also cheering, and Yuri caught Mila hitting the desk in excitement. Despite the temporary suspension, Our House was still universally hated. Yuri had no idea what the warrant was for, but he assumed it had something to do with the mystery investigation Viktor had been working on. He tipped his head to the ceiling and wondered if that’s why Mickey had been there as well. It didn’t narrow it down since Mickey did undercover work in anything from drugs to human trafficking, but it meant it was serious. 

Yakov whistled again, the shrill sound cutting through the general chatter and celebration that had erupted after his announcement, and the officers slowly quieted down, although this time their was a noticeable amount of tension in the air. “Shut up you savages. SWAT, you’re splitting up into three teams. Viktor is leading the team at the front door, Chris you’ll lead the team at the back door, Georgi you’re in charge of the roof access to the adjacent buildings. Patrol officers, your job is maintain a perimeter and transport of any detained subjects. Anya, ride with Phichit and for Christ’s sake stay in the fucking squad unless we need you.” The whole room chuckled remembering the time Anya had exited the squad to trip a fleeing suspect, then stepped on him with some pointy heels to keep him down until an officer arrived to cuff him. “ Viktor is going to be primary, he is going to give you the details of your assignments.” Yakov stepped away from the podium at the front of the board. 

Viktor stepped up to the whiteboard behind him and began to paste up pictures and diagrams while he gave more detailed instructions to the SWAT team. Yakov moved away from the crown and signaled to Yuri and Mila to follow him out to the hallway. Both slunk out of their seats trying to disrupt the briefing as little as possible for the rest of the officers to meet Yakov in his office where he was seated waiting for them. 

“Yuri, Mila, I have a special assignment for the two of you.”

◈

Yuri bounced in the seat of the squad parked over a block away from Our House. He was pissed that he didn’t get to be more actively involved in the execution of the warrant, but he knew his job tonight was probably the most important. Mila appeared more relaxed next to him, but her nails were steadily tapping out a rhythm on the dash, and she was closely monitoring the radio traffic as their fellow officers got into position.

“061 to 081 and 062, are you in position?”

“081, that’s affirmative.”

“062, same traffic.”

“061 to dispatch, is our med staged?”

“10-4, med is staged two blocks to the east.”

“10-4. Dispatch, can we get emergency traffic?”

Mila reached over and squeezed Yuri’s hand as they heard Sara declare the radio channel open to emergency traffic only. They listened to the strange mix of silence on the radio followed by short bursts of static as multiple officers would try to speak at once, picking out what they could.

“Two in custody in the storage room.” That was Chris, and how he could make that sound dirty Yuri would never understand. 

“I need another unit in the bathroom, I’ve got one at gunpoint.” That was Josef who was a friend of Chris, if Yuri wasn’t mistaken. Sara always teased that dispatchers could tell officers apart by the sound of their breathing on the radio, but officers could barely tell the difference between a male and female voice. Yuri wouldn’t go that far, but he certainly struggled with clear distinctions of officers he didn’t know well. 

“111, I need you at the office we’ve got a barricaded door.”

“On my way.”

Mila and Yuri grinned as Morooka called out for Katsuki. Nobody broke down a door quite like Yuuri Katsuki did. He had reserves of strength you would never have guessed from his mild personality. Phichit swore he’d seen him burst through the wall like the Kool-aid man before, and Yuri honestly wouldn’t doubt it. The radio traffic died down, and it sounded like the warrant may have gone smoothly when there was a huge burst of garbled traffic, then cutting clearly through it all Viktor’s voice.

“We’ve got shots fired in the office! Officer down!”

“Runner heading out the back!” Georgi, no Cao Bin. Who was talking? Who was down? Yuri had his hand on the door and was halfway out of the squad when Mila hauled him back, her hand holding tightly to his. He turned to snarl at her, but her pale face reminded him that no matter how they were feeling they still had a job to do.

“I have two in custody in the office!” That was Yuuri, he was positive. Who was left unaccounted for?

“111, do we need the med brought in?” Sara sounded remarkably calm, and Yuri was again impressed with the dispatcher’s skills. It was easy to forget how hard they worked behind the scenes, but they had always come through when it mattered. 

There was a burst of static as several officers tried to get on the radio at once, and Mila grasped onto Yuri’s arm again. He was pretty sure her nails had broken the skin, or he’d at least have bruises where she was grabbing him. He didn’t mind, just as tense as she was while they waited for the verdict on who was down. 

“111 to other units, we are 10-2! I repeat 10-2! Keep the med on standby, we’ll be walking out to it momentarily.”  
Yuri slumped back into his chair, and Mila breathed a sigh of relief as Katsuki declared the situation ok again. Mila finally let go of his arm, and Yuri rubbed it against his leg trying to regain the feeling in it. Viktor called out to advise emergency traffic could be cleared, and Mooroka was taken to the ambulance to treat what sounded like a minor injury. 

“Yuri, there.” MIla said, pointing to a bedraggled figure skulking through the alleyway they were watching. Both of the officers sat up as the figure slid closer, and Mila briefly flashed her lights at it in a short-short-long pattern. The figure glanced around before running forward and jumping into the back seat of their squad car. Mila was already pulling away before he had time to slam the door, and the man cursed at her and her driving before laying down in the backseat. 

“Fuckin’ a Babicheva. I gave you permission to date my sister, why the hell you trying to kill me now?”

“Shut the fuck up Mickey.”

◈

Yuri and Mila settled into the break room, tired but happy. They’d taken Mickey in to jail to be ‘booked’ for his part in the crimes at the bar. It was apparently very important his associates see him there as well. He was released once they were out of sight, and had been taken by Viktor to a safe location. Most of the SWAT team had already gone home, except for the ones who had been on patrol that night. Viktor was hard at work interviewing the subjects who had actually been arrested with Georgi’s help. Yuri and Mila were putting the finishing touches on the arrest report for taking in Mickey, and all in all it was looking like this might just be a big win.

Viktor had been working with Mickey on the investigation into Our House for months. Large amounts of unusually potent heroin had been showing up on the streets. Mickey had been working every connection he had to find the source. It had been a shock to find them being sourced from Our House. The owner had been smuggling the drugs in with his alcohol shipments, and the money was laundered through the business. Mickey had worked for months provoking issues and fights at the bar, trying to get it shut down. That had been the opening he needed to present himself as an alternate source for distribution. The warrant had been successful, catching both the bar owner and his supplier in the middle of the sale. The whole operation had gone smoothly with no injuries aside from some bruising on Morooka’s ribs. The entire department was ecstatic.

“...and stay tuned for our next news story, an investigation into severe abuse of prisoners at the local jail that has been completely ignored by local officers after the commercial break.”

Every officer still in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the TV, then glanced around at each other. 

“Please tell me I didn’t hear what I really just think I heard.” Phichit was tight lipped and furious across the table, where Yuuri had gone pale and was ripping his napkin to shreds. Yuri grabbed the remote to turn up the volume, and the officers collectively settled in to see just what the news had to say. 

It was JJ. Of course it was fucking JJ. He looked pompous as hell on the TV, all big toothy smile as he casually read off allegations that the jail staff’s rough treatment of a pregnant inmate had triggered early labor and that they had refused her medical attention leading to a miscarriage.

“It’s a well known fact that the Jail Captain Lilia Baronovskaya is divorced from Lieutenant Yakov Feltsman of the local police department. Inside sources suggest fertility issues played a large part in their separation, and perhaps Captain Baronovskaya is bitter towards other women who can successfully reproduce. Perhaps her bittnerness is what led to the neglect causing this unfortunate incident..”

Yuri pushed back his chair and stood up, a completely blank expression on his face, “Someone needs to get me JJ’s address because I am going to _kill that mother fucker._

No one made a move to stop Yuri as he turned and stomped out of the room. He was furious, and as soon as he figured out how JJ had gotten a hold of his information heads were going to roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to find me on tumblr, or scream at me here. 
> 
> Find my moodboard for Half a Chance, the story of Vet Otabek being adopted by a dog [ here. ](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/post/167762647443/half-a-chanceprequel-to-cop-a-feel-or-how-otabek)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has some of the worst days of his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: I did not add a tag for this because it is not specific, but Yuri does deal with both animal neglect and a child sexual assault in this chapter. It is only referenced, and there is nothing explicit but it is there.
> 
> Has anyone noticed that my chapter count keeps going up? I keep having new ideas to expand on this. As always, many thanks to the wonderful thoughtsappear, possibly the best beta in the universe.

Yuri was still furious. He'd spent the remainder of his shifts that week snarling at anyone who even looked his way and trying desperately to call Lilia every chance he got. Her phone was going straight to voicemail, and the one time he'd shown up to her house he'd found it locked and the shades drawn. 

JJ’s news story had gone nationwide and opened the door for a flood of complaints about the jail and supposed prisoner abuse. Social media pages were filled with people telling stories about their supposed mistreatment, the comment sections full of people arguing and screaming back and forth. The phones in dispatch were ringing non-stop with people from around the country calling and screaming about the conditions of the jail. Every day there were more complaints of neglect and abuse in the jail being officially filed, and the news was doing a daily recap of the investigation. Sara told Mila between the people filing complaints and the people just calling to yell, the dispatch staff could not keep up and it was actually making it difficult for them to handle the actual emergent calls that came in. The dispatchers were working on mandatory overtime to help cover the additional phone traffic. 

The police department and jail were also running short staffed. The staff involved in the incident in JJ’s story, including Yakov and Lilia had all been placed on administrative leave while the incident was reviewed by the city's legal team. Deputy Jail Administrator Minako Okukawa, who was an old friend of Katsuki’s family, was leading the jail in the interim, while Captain Min-so Park had been tasked with taking over Yakov’s duties. She had grumbled briefly about the shift to nights, but otherwise had been a solid backup for the shift. 

The first thing Park did was declare that Yuri was not allowed to investigate any of the jail abuse investigations. His ties to both Yakov and Lilia through his grandfather were too much of a conflict of interest. It was a smart move for Park to make. Yuri couldn't guarantee that any investigation he made wouldn't end in him screaming. But it also meant that he was running all over the city handling every other bullshit call that came in while his shift mates were tied up. 

Yuri was done. He'd spent the last two days fighting with the same divorced couple over and over who just could not cooperate when it came to their kids and called the police every time they disagreed. He'd dealt with an animal neglect case that resulted in his shoes and pants being covered in piss and shit. To top it all off, his final call of the day was the sexual assault of a five year old boy by his teenage brother. The boys had been placed together in foster care for the first time in years, and had barely been together a month. The little boy had latched on to Yuri, clinging to him and hiding whenever anyone else had come into the room. Yuri had sat with him at the hospital so he could receive his physical examination. The little boy screamed when social services showed up to take him to his new placement, and it broke something in Yuri to hand him over. It helped that It was Chris's boyfriend Masumi who had shown up, as full of righteous fury on the child's behalf as Yuri was. He knew Masumi would place the boy carefully and be on the warpath to discover what went wrong at the prior home. 

By the time Yuri had a day off he wanted to do nothing but make himself a cocoon in his bedroom and not leave until all the nasty things he was feeling burned themselves out. He'd showered and curled up in his blanket nest with Potya snuggled under his chin. It had taken what felt like hours but he finally managed to fall into a restless sleep. 

He felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was woken by his phone ringing. He managed to find his phone under his pillow and answered with a grunt, not even looking at the screen. 

“Yuratchka. Come over for dinner.”

Yuri blinked while his brain caught up to his ears then groaned into the phone, “Grandpa, I'm not really in the mood to-”

“No excuses. I know the kind of time you are having. It is not healthy to hide yourself at home. That is how good cops end up burned out.”

Yuri groaned again, louder and drug out just so his grandfather knew how annoyed he was. The old man was right, even if Yuri didn't want to admit it. 

His grandfather allowed his bit of whining, before delivering the final argument, “Lilia is going to be here as well. Come around 4.”

That caught Yuri's interest. As far as he knew, no one had been in touch with Lilia. Viktor and Georgi were taking turns visiting Yakov, and Emil had told Sara who told Mila that all the other jail staff were fine. The officers on leave were on the other night rotation, and Yuri didn't know them well personally, but he'd heard through the office grapevine that they were handling things well. 

Yuri opened his mouth to question his Grandpa how he had even gotten in touch with Lilia but Nikolai had already hung up the phone. Yuri pondered calling him back, but he knew that Nikolai was just going to ignore him until he showed up for dinner. He checked the time and saw it was just past noon. He set his alarm and curled back up in bed. He had time to wallow a bit longer.

◈

Yuri was running late for dinner. He had rolled around in bed for far too long after his alarm went off. He'd finally gotten up and dressed with just enough time to stop at the store to grab Lilia’s favorite wine when his phone had rang. It was one of the Nishigori brats, advising him that his new uniform pants were ready. He was down to only one pair after he threw away the ones covered in animal excrement the other day, and he'd managed to grovel enough for Yuuko to rush two new pairs for him. The shop would be closed the rest of the weekend, so Yuri had to get there today.

He made his pit stop at the store first, grabbing wine and the birthday cake Oreos Lilia was too proud to admit she loved. He also grabbed some candy for the girls and the biggest bottle of quality vodka he could afford for Yuuko. He rushed over to the Nishigori shop, watching the time and cursing the whole way. 

Bells tinkled as he pushed open the shop door, and he was immediately mobbed by all three triplets as he walked in. He was ready for it and he tossed the first one he could reach in the air and onto his shoulders, while the other two sat on his feet and made him carry them over to the counter. The girls shrieked as he spun around with them, huffing by the time he reached the counter. 

“They're gonna be too big for this soon,” He told Yuuko who was standing in front of the counter with his package, grimacing as her children screamed and mobbed Yuri. 

“It would help if you didn't encourage them. HEY, you two knock it off!” she yelled at the two trying to climb Yuri's legs to also sit on his shoulders. Yuri found himself smiling slightly for the first time in what felt like years. He waited until Yuuko had chased the kids off before handing her the grocery bag full of treats.

“For you and the kids. Thanks for rushing these.” 

“You didn't need to do that,” Yuuko scolded, peeking inside the bag before setting it on the counter. “This is literally my job. You're already paying me.”

“The department is paying you,” Yuri corrected. “And you got them done really fast because I'm an idiot who waited until he only had one pair left to order more.”

“You've had a lot going on.” Yuuko told him gently, and the look in her eyes was so soft it was unbearable. “But this will blow over, and everything will be fine.” Yuuko moved to pull Yuri into a hug, and he allowed it, letting the contact soothe all the parts of him that still raged over the events of the past week. Yuri settled deeper into the hug and gave Yuuko one last big squeeze before letting go.

“I’m actually supposed to be meeting Grandpa for dinner. He said he would have Lilia there, and I’m probably already late.” 

“Oh! Hold on, I have something for her as well. Loop! Axel!” At Yuuko’s call two of the triplets left the small table behind the counter where they had been sitting and doing crafts. Lutz remained, and from what Yuri could see she was sewing a pair of doll sized pants from some pieces of scrap fabric. 

“Starting them young I see.” Yuri indicated Lutz with an arched eyebrow and tilt of his head. Yuuko laughed brightly, and gave quick directions to the other two girls. Loop disappeared into the back where orders were kept, and Axel ran to the counter and began sorting through invoices. 

“I’m their mother Yuri. I will always take care of them, but the best thing I can do for them is teach them to be self sufficient. Besides, giving them a job to do helps keep them out of my hair.” 

Yuri managed a chuckle as Loop returned with a second package, and Axel brought her mother the invoice. Yuuko checked them both over carefully before passing the package on to Yuri.

“Give Lilia and Nikolai my regards,” Yuuko told him with one last squeeze of his shoulder as Yuri turned to head out the door.

“I will. Tell your hose dragger husband I said hi. Bye savages!” he yelled out to the girls, all back at their table. They screamed indignant goodbyes after him and he let the sound carry him to his car. He wasn’t better, but it was the lightest he’d felt in days. 

He did end up being almost half an hour late arriving to his grandpa’s. He would’ve been later but he channeled Mila as he made his way through the late afternoon traffic and got across town in record time. He made sure to straighten his outfit and finger comb his hair before he knocked on the door to announce his entry. He didn’t need to offend Lilia with sloppiness as well as tardiness. 

He found Grandpa in the kitchen, Lilia working at his side as they put the finishing touches on dinner. Yuri took a deep inhale and peered over his grandpa’s shoulder as he hugged him to see what looked like chicken and dumplings in the pan along with fresh biscuits. Lilia was tossing a salad and Yuri hugged her as well as he reached out to swipe a carrot only to have his hand smacked with the serving tongs.

“You will wash your hands and eat at the table like an adult Yuri Plisetsky, or you will not eat at all.” 

Nikolai chortled at Yuri’s side as Yuri pulled his hand back in a huff. He pulled out the bottle of wine and opened it to let it breathe the way Lilia insisted on before putting his cookies on the counter next to her as a peace offering. She ignored them, but he found they had been moved to a different spot of the counter and opened when he turned back from washing his hands. Yuri set places for everyone, and helped carry the food to the table. 

Yuri was heading back to the kitchen for drinks when his phone went off. He slowed down and slid it from his pocket to see it was the vet’s office calling. He frowned, wondering what they needed, and switched directions to walk into the living room to take his call. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, I’m looking for Officer Plisetsky, is he available?” asked an unfamiliar voice. 

“This is him, but this is my personal number and I’m off duty. Is this urgent?”

“Oh no, I’m so sorry. Your brought your cat in here before right? The contact details must have gotten mixed together.”

Yuri sat against the arm of the couch, listening to who he now recognized as the receptionist apologize, “It’s not a big deal, but if there’s a way to straighten it out I’d appreciate it. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Oh yes, I was just calling about the paperwork for the puppies brought in as a neglect case the other day. The file says you were the officer on the case, and whoever was working forgot to have you fill out some forms and they're actually the ones that give us the authority to not return the animals to the owners if they show up.”

“Oh shit. How long are you open?” Yuri was already reaching for his keys and calculating how long he'd need to drive down there. Some things could wait, but he'd be damned if he was adding to the shit storm of this week by letting victims return to a neglectful home, even if it was just a batch of underfed dogs. 

“I'll be here until six, and there will be an emergency vet on until at least ten, so no hurry. If the owners show up I can definitely hold them off until you get here.” 

Yuri paused. There was something maniacal in the voice at his ear that made him wonder exactly what the sweet, mild-mannered man he met the other week would do, but he was also curious. 

“I'll try to be there by eight at the latest. If the owners show up feel free to call me as well.”

“Thank you very much Officer!” The phone disconnected in his ear, and Yuri shook his head to clear it before returning to the table. Lilia was already seated with her glass of wine, and Nikolai had set out a beer for each of them. Yuri grabbed a sip of his beer while he waited for his companions to finish serving themselves before he made his own plate. 

“So Yuratchka, running late and taking calls during dinner? Is there something going on?”

“Nothing urgent Grandpa. That was just the vet about some paperwork for some dogs I had seized, and I was late because Yuuko called and had an order ready for me to pick up. She gave me something for you too Miss Lilia.” 

Lilia nodded in acknowledgement, taking a sip of her wine. She still looked as composed and as regal as ever, but Yuri still felt a flare of rage over the accusations every time he looked at her. 

Dinner continued, with the three of them eating and making small talk, but none of what they were discussing was how to kill JJ and Yuri was having a harder and harder time staying quiet. He made it through salad and the main course, but when Lilia brought out a box of truffles for dessert he finally snapped. 

“So are we really going to sit here and talk about the weather but not talk about the bullshi-”

“Yuri Plisetsky, watch your language.” 

Yuri's mouth snapped shut from force of habit at Lilia’s command, but he was sure his eyes were still glaring. He cast his gaze down on the table and took a deep breath trying to contain himself. His temper always had been a weak point for him, but he normally had a better handle on it than this. 

Lilia’s hand was suddenly cupping his cheek, gently directing him to meet her gaze, “I am _fine_. This is not the first time I have weathered such accusations. Yakov and I are professionals, and the investigation is sound. The news man is doing his job, and if he chooses to do so without dignity or integrity that only reflects on him.” 

“But the things he said about you-”

“Enough Yuri. I do not dwell on it, and neither should you.” Her eyes softened on his face, and she gently brushed his bangs back from his eyes. “I raised you Yuri. You were the only child I needed.” 

Yuri lunged forward and crushed Lilia in a hug. When he'd first come to live with his grandfather, Yakov and Lilia had still been married. He had spent many nights at Lilia’s side while the two men worked. Even after the divorce she had taken care of Yuri. His childhood memories consisted almost solely of time spent with Grandpa or Lilia and Yakov. Lilia allowed him to cling onto her while he collected himself, and after a moment Nikolai was at his side as well. 

“But you weren’t answering my calls all week and I was worried.” Yuri felt two sets of arms encasing him, and that security was the only reason he could force himself to be so vulnerable. Lilia scoffed next to him, but her hands stayed soft on his hair.

“I was out of town visiting my sister. I shut off my phone to have some peace from this mess for a few days. I am sorry if that worried you, but I am more than capable of handling myself.”

“You know the risks of this job Yuratchka. Things can happen, things can be taken wrong, you just do your best to protect your community and yourself. Like that bouncer you groped the other day, he could have made a big deal but you were lucky.” 

“He asked me out for drinks.” Yuri muttered without thinking, and then froze as he realized what he had let slip. He peered up from where he'd settled himself against Lilia’s shoulder to see two sets of eyes laser focused in on him. 

“I didn't know you'd seen him again.” His grandpa prompted and Yuri did his best to slouch out of sight until Lilia pushed him upright. 

“He works at the vet office. It's his real job I guess.” Yuri still was trying to avoid eye contact and he could feel Nikolai and Lilia communicating behind his back, and figured it was best to just get it over with. “Potya got into an aloe plant Katsuki gave me-oh my god, do not tell him that, he will _CRY_ \- and I had to rush her in. He asked me out after but I said no because I didn't think it was a good idea with Mickey’s case still being open.” 

“And if Mickey’s case were not a factor?” Lilia asked, and Yuri squirmed in his seat. If the case weren’t a factor he’d have dropped his pants for Otabek immediately, but he didn’t need them to know that.

“It doesn't matter.” He finally said. “The case is still there. It will takes years before they finish prosecuting.” 

“But you like him.” Nikolai said, and the old man sounded satisfied. Yuri mock glared at him for a moment, and grabbed a truffle to shove whole into his mouth. Nikolai laughed and took a satisfied sip of his beer. “I'm just happy you're showing interest in something outside of work, Yuratchka. Plenty of us met our spouses through work. It's how I met your grandmother.” 

“You met her when you helped her change her tire Dedulya. You didn't almost arrest her.” 

“We just want you to be happy.” Lilia interrupted, moving the truffles away so he couldn’t continue to inhale them. “You haven't shown interest in anyone in a long time.” 

Yuri threw himself onto the table dramatically, groaning loudly. “Okay, I get it. God, can we stop talking about this now.”

He could feel Nikolai and Lilia judging him with more silent communication behind his back, but he'd been embarrassed enough today. They must have come to some agreement, because Lilia rapped him firmly on the shoulders and told him to do the dishes. Yuri hid his smile in the table before standing up. It wasn't the most conventional message of love, but Yuri recognized it for what it was.

◈

Yuri finally made it home that night. Dinner with his grandpa and Lilia had gone longer than expected, and he still needed to stop at the vet office as well. He had felt a surge of disappointment that it wasn't Otabek working, but quickly squashed it down. He had just spent all night telling Lilia and his grandpa all about why it was a bad idea to get involved, and he needed to keep that in mind. He picked up Potya for a quick snuggle, and grabbed his gym bag to change for a workout in the basement gym when his phone went off.

Katsuki: _My parents are hosting a celebration of the successful raid at Our House. They thought we all needed some cheering up. It's tomorrow night if you're interested._

Yuri barely even had to think. Katsuki’s family were some of the nicest people on the planet, and his mom was a fantastic cook. If they wanted to have a party he was definitely going to be there. He shot a quick text back in reply, and quickly changed into his workout gear. Maybe the worst of this week was finally behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mentioned in prior chapter notes that I work as support staff at the police department in my area. I will tell you that although nothing is exactly the same, I take a lot of inspiration from real life. The kind of days Yuri had here, where he's taking shitty call after shitty call happen ALL THE TIME when it comes to real life law enforcement. Law enforcement, jail staff, and dispatchers are incredibly vulnerable to both compassion fatigue and PTSD. I don't include fire department and EMS staff in this because they don't operate under the same scrutiny. People are generally happy to see the fire truck or ambulance pull up. Most people are not happy to see the police. I understand that there are real cases of police brutality, or abuse by jail staff, but in my experience the majority of officers and jail personnel are good people who just want to do their job and make a difference in their community. And the dispatchers? Well, that's a group of people who are a very specific brand of crazy. Everyone should be very grateful they are trapped behind a desk.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party celebrating the raid at the Katsuki family restaurant

Yuri had arrived early to the Katsuki family restaurant because he had a surprise for Viktor to set up, but being there early also meant that Mari had requested his help getting ready for the party. Which meant she’d thrown a stack of plastic table cloths at his face and ordered him to cover the tables in the private room they were using for the party. 

Yuri had grumbled, but he wasn’t going to argue with the people giving him a free meal. Katsuki was there as well helping his mother in the kitchen, so he worked alongside Mari as they did their best to idiot proof the restaurant. All the fancy glass dishes were put away, and Mari pulled out stacks of disposable plates and plastic utensils bought just for this occasion. Not that any of the officers would ever intentionally be disrespectful, but they did tend to get a little rowdy when they got together off duty like this. 

It wasn’t long before some other familiar faces wandered in. Phichit also arrived early, hand in hand with Seung Gil from the jail, which was new and definitely something Yuri was going to be asking him about later. Phichit had flushed under Yuri’s questioning gaze and rushed off to the kitchen to help Katsuki. Seung Gil had stayed in the dining room and asked Yuri where he should place the two cases of beer he was holding. Yuri had directed him to the coolers that had been set up with ice to keep drinks cold, and briefly considered asking him about his new relationship. He decided against it when he saw how effectively Seung Gil shut down any conversation with Mari. Phichit would be a much easier target. 

Mila and Sara had apparently carpooled with Chris and Masumi and were among the next group to arrive. Mila and Sara were both stunning, and Yuri spun his partner under his arm so she could show off her short glittery dress before he hugged her in greeting. It was clear Mila and Sara had been drinking before they’d arrived by the flush in their cheeks. They’d also shown up with several bottles of alcohol and mixers, and Yuri briefly wondered if any of the officers would even be alive at the end of the night.

He didn’t have long to think before Chris swept him into a hug, leaving loud kisses on both of his drinks. While Mila and Sara were slightly tipsy, Chris was already in happy drunk mode. Yuri tolerated the embrace, grumbling loudly, then shoved Chris back at Masumi the first chance he got. Masumi gave him a small smile as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and led him away to the drinks table to hopefully get him some water. 

Mari had released him for the moment, so Yuri grabbed a couple of the cookies he’d brought (was he the only officer to contribute food instead of alcohol to this event?) and sat next to Mila and Sara. Mila embraced him again before allowing him to actually sit, and he tolerated it as he did all of her shenanigans. 

“Yuri, look at how pretty Sara is!” Mila caught his chin and forced him to look at her girlfriend, who admittedly was very pretty in her leather pants and slouchy shirt that slipped off her shoulder. Yuri smiled indulgently at his partner, and gently wiggled his face free of her hand, assuring her that yes, Sara was very pretty. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” Mila told him, heart in her eyes as she still looked at Sara. Sara giggled and reached out for Mila’s hand, and Mila happily went to her girlfriend instead, curling up half in her lap. Yuri hurried to grab his jacket and drape it over Mila’s legs. That dress really wasn’t long enough for the way she was sitting, and Sara shot him a grateful smile over Mila’s head. 

“So Yuri,” Sara started once she had Mila settled and munching on a cookie, “how are you holding up?” Yuri almost blew her off, but he remembered Sara had been working through just as much unpleasant crap as Yuri had that week. Mila had come to him more than once not knowing what to do when Sara came home crying after a particularly tough call. They were lucky in that regard. Their partner knew exactly what they were dealing with and they could talk, really talk, to each other about it. 

“I’ve been better,” he admitted finally, “but stuff like this helps. It was really nice of the Katsuki’s to put this together for us. How about you?”

Sara laughed, brushing her hair out of her face, “Same as you I suspect. It helps that Mickey’s been holed up at a safe house for the week instead of on the street.”

“Have you heard from him yet?” Yuri perked up. Certainly no one else had gotten any word from Mickey, and the message Yuri had sent to his phone earlier that week had gone unanswered. Sara was already shaking her head though.

“Not really. He just got a message through that if it could be arranged safely that Viktor was going to try and sneak him in here tonight.”

Yuri was about to ask if that level of caution was really necessary given that the owner of the bar and his supplier were still in jail, but Mila interrupted, smacking his leg for attention. 

“Yuri! Yuri, why is Seung Gil here?” she hissed out, pointing at the corner where Seung Gil had been ruthlessly coordinating the arrangement of all the food and drinks (mostly drinks) that officers and their spouses had brought with them. 

“Oh yeah. I think he’s Phichit’s date? They were holding hands when they walked in.” Mila started slapping Sara’s leg in excitement, and Sara winced before catching her hand. Mila loved gossip, and other people’s relationships were her favorite topic. 

“Sara, you’re friends with him right? Ask him over here.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re friends exactly,” Sara’s words were slow and thoughtful, and she watched Seung Gil with narrowed eyes, “more like he sort of tolerates Emil so he stops in dispatch with him sometimes if they’re both working.”

“I’m gonna call him over here.” Mila declared, but before she could do so there was a sharp whistle from the front of the room. Yakov was standing there, a cup of champagne in his hands, and Yuri realized with a start that the room had filled up. He spotted most of the officers from the raid, along with their spouses or significant others. At some point the tables had been filled with food courtesy of the Katsuki family. Katsuki and Phichit had snuck out of the kitchen and were currently settling at a table, Phichit leaning happily into Seung Gil. In fact the only officers he didn’t see were Viktor and Mickey. He caught the look of disappointment on Sara’s face, and reached over to squeeze her hand for a second. She gave him a sad smile, then buried her face into Mila’s hair, while the room settled under Yakov’s glare. 

“I know you’re all eager to celebrate so I’ll keep this short. This has been a difficult week for all of us, but as always we pulled through. I want to thank all of our officers, jailers, and dispatchers for the work involved in not only our successful drug raid, but for all their hard work this week in the light of the accusations against our office. I’m very happy to announce I received word from the DA’s office this morning, and all of the accusations were declared unfounded.” 

A cheer went up from the room, and Yakov let his officers celebrate for a moment, his own face relaxing into a rare smile. Yuri spotted Lilia in the corner surrounded by her jail staff, who were all cheering and even spotted Minako hugging Lilia enthusiastically. He caught Lilia’s eye and toasted her with his drink, and she returned his toast. Yuri felt lighter than he had in years. 

“I’m not finished yet!” Yakov called out, and the crowd laughed but settled back in to let him finish his speech, “I’d also like to thank our officer’s families. Without your support this lot would be even more of a disaster than they normally are. Of course, there are two officers in particular I’d like to address in regards to our operation. They were hoping to make it tonight, but unfortunately aren’t here. So let’s all have a toast in honor of own Viktor Nikiforov and Michele Crispino for all the hours they spent investigating, and building the case that allowed us to make the biggest drug bust in the history of the force.” 

There was another round of cheers, and Yuri finished the contents of his glass. Most of those around him had done the same, and Sara was clapping with tears in her eyes. He could see Mila trying to hold her girlfriend closer, and he looked away to give them some privacy. Finally they were free of Yakov’s speech and they all moved to grab some food and more drinks. Yuri got Sara to carry his plate and he brought back two bottles of champagne and some more glasses to the table. They had eventually been joined by Phichit and Seung Gil, and not far behind him was Katsuki. Yuri was having a surprisingly good time, the alcohol smoothing out the conversation, and soon they were all laughing together. Seung Gil was surprisingly funny, in a dry, sarcastic sort of way, and Yuri’s sides ached at his retelling of the latest catfight in the jail. The noise died down for a moment, and through it all a voice carried over the crowd. 

“So is it too late, or can I have a drink too?” 

Next to him Sara screamed, and fought her way free of Mila’s hold to run and hug her brother. He embraced her with one arm, the other still wrapped around Emil. Viktor was standing next to the two beaming. There was laughter, and Mila hauled Yuri to his feet so they could join Sara greeting Mickey and Viktor. Yuri managed to grab a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses on the way, and wasted no time pouring out drinks for all of them. 

He whistled once he was to the front of the room, and held up his shot, “To Viktor and Mickey!” The room roared back and everyone took a drink. At that point it devolved into complete madness. Bottles and shot glasses were being passed around, and toasts were being made to everyone in sight.

“To Morooka, for getting shot and not even in a place that allowed him to take some time off!”

“To Lilia, for being the greatest jail captain ever!”

“To Yakov, for putting up with our bullshit!”

“To Minako and Captain Park!”

“To Mila and Yuri who were the best getaway drivers I could have asked for!” That one came from Mickey, who laughed as Yuri flipped him off from across the room. He took the shot anyways. He was beyond comfortably buzzed at this point, and he wondered if he’d be able to get a ride home. His eyes lit on Viktor, and he remembered his surprise, and he stood up, swaying slightly before he caught his balance again. 

“Hey everyone shut up!” The room stilled, and all eyes were on Yuri, “I have a special thank you for Viktor for all the hard work he did. So here’s a video I put together of his greatest moments.” Viktor’s hand were clasped in front of his face, and and he was smiling, but it was the smile he gave right before he arrested someone truly awful. He knew Yuri was up to something. Yuri gave him his own feral grin back and fumbled for the remote he’d placed in his pocket earlier, after setting up the projector he’d borrowed from Georgi. 

He clicked play and the video started. It was Viktor, walking down the ramp to the department parking lot on a winter day, talking and gesturing with his hands. All of a sudden his feet slipped out from under him, and he fell face first onto the ramp before sliding into the parking lot. The room erupted into laughter, and Viktor arched an eyebrow at Yuri. 

It kept going. The next segment of the video was Viktor getting smacked on the forehead by the man with nunchucks, followed by a video of him singing and dancing to Barbie Girl in his squad. It was a five minute long video of embarrassing Viktor moments. Yuri’s personal favorite was Viktor trying to slide across the hood of his squad and instead jumping into the side of it. Yuri had spent hours going through body cam footage to compile his masterpiece, and he gloated as he turned the volume down and set the video to repeat all night. Viktor gave him a cold look that promised retribution, but Yuri was too happy (and maybe drunk) to be concerned. 

The night was getting even crazier. Someone had pushed the tables to the walls, and turned half the room into an impromptu dance floor. It was late enough that some of the officers had started clearing out. Yuri had just finished a dance off with Katsuki, and was startled to find out how talented the other man was. He had accepted his defeat and was now in a corner munching on some crackers and dip trying to absorb some of the alcohol in his system. He noticed with dread that Chris was setting up a stripper pole that he’d hidden somewhere, and he was not surprised when Katsuki started taking off his pants to dance with him. 

Yuri was getting his phone out to get some pictures for later, Chris noticing and posing like the shameless animal he was when he felt a chuckle over his shoulder. He turned and spotted Masumi, and wondered if he should apologize for taking pictures of his boyfriend.

“That’s a good one. You should send it to me.” Masumi smiled, and Yuri figured there was a reason the two of them had been together so long. Masumi’s patience for Chris’s nonsense was probably high on the list. “I have something for you.” Masumi told him, handing him a manila envelope, “I would wait until you’re home to open it though.”

Yuri thanked him and tucked the envelope carefully under his arm, the two of them watching and laughing as Chris managed to drag Viktor into dancing with him. Viktor had drank less than most of the other people here, and he blushed slightly as Chris and Katsuki shoved him against the pole and ground against him. Yuri snickered as he took some more pictures. This was gold. 

“Yuri dance with me!” Mila screamed at him from across the room, and he took a second to carefully lay his envelope with his coat before joining his partner on the dance floor and giving Sara a break. She had a bottle of vodka they kept passing back and forth, and it wasn’t long before he was truly smashed. 

They’d ended up sitting in the corner of the room, Mila’s head in Sara’s lap. Georgi was sitting at the nearest table with Anya in his lap, and Yakov had wandered over to make sure they all had rides home. Mila was doing an animated retelling of Mickey getting punched by Otabek at Our House, and Yuri was only half listening, which was a mistake on his part.

“So then Yuri has his hand on this guy’s dick and-”

“What the fuck Baba!” It was too late, and the group around him was laughing. Yakov looked mildly horrified, and it was lucky for Mila that Yuri was so drunk because otherwise he would fight her. 

“Is this the one who asked you out later Yuri?” and where the fuck had Lilia come from. He narrowed his eyes at her. She looked different somehow, a little softer, and Yuri realized she had been drinking too. 

“Yuri, you never told me he asked you out!” Mila squealed and tried to crawl over to him, probably to hug him. 

“It doesn’t matter Mila. I told him no. i’m not going to fuck up Mickey’s case.” Yakov looked thoughtful, and then he was calling for Mickey to come join them. Mickey had been dancing with Emil, but at Yakov’s call they both made their way over to the corner. Yuri couldn’t be mad with them there. Emil was disgustingly happy, and hadn’t let go of Mickey’s hand all night. Sara had told him earlier that Mickey was going to stop doing undercover work as soon as this case was wrapped up, and Yuri was happy for them. 

Yakov turned and asked Mickey something quick and in low tones, and Mickey’s eyes widened in surprise then he started laughing, turning to look at Yuri. 

“You don’t need to worry about my case Yuratchka. The bouncer was already cleared. He wasn’t even working there long enough to collect his first paycheck when we shut the place down.” Yuri tipped his head, confused as he looked between Mickey and Yakov. Mickey must have realized he wasn’t following, because he knelt down and got on Yuri’s level, and when he spoke again it was slower, “If you want to go out with Otabek, it won’t hurt the case. It’s ok.”

Yuri’s mouth gaped open, and he looked between Mickey and Yakov, the latter of whom was smiling and nodding in reassurance at him as well. Mila cheered next to him. 

“A toast! To Yuri finally getting laid!” He drank automatically, but sputtered halfway through when her words registered. She just laughed, and another drink was pushed into his hands. From that point on the night got a little blurry. 

He vaguely remembered hands helping him into his apartment, and a warm voice tucking him into his bed (Georgi and Anya maybe?). He snuggled into his blankets, before he spotted his phone on the bedside table next to a glass of water and some aspirin. He reflected back on the night, and made up his mind. He grabbed his phone and scrolled slowly through the contacts looking for the number he wanted, before hitting the call button. There were a few rings, than a sleepy hello at the other end. He’d forgotten how late it was. 

“Come over. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me all know what you think! For some reason, this chapter was really awful for me to write, but I hope you enjoy reading it!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek goes out for a drink with his friends, when he receives a call from a very intoxicated officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to thoughtsappear, Chenna and AshSeven for their assistance and input as I wrote this chapter!

“Your cop was in here last night.” 

Otabek did his best to ignore Leo and focus on the inventory he was taking of the supply room. Leo was supposed to be helping, but had mostly been trying to juggle bandages and kept up a constant stream of chatter at Otabek’s back. He had been equally obnoxious up front where Guang Hong was trying to get through some billing. Guang Hong had the option of telling Leo he was never touching his dick again if he didn’t go away and let him get his work done. Otabek wasn’t so lucky.

“He looked like shit,” Of course, Otabek refusing to participate in the conversation wasn’t going to stop Leo from having one, “like he hadn’t slept in days. He was all fired up about those dogs though. Did you know he brought in those neglected dogs? He kept looking around. I think he was hoping to see you here.”

Otabek hmm’d distractedly while double checking the amount of IV tubing they had. As the only emergency vet in the city they dealt with the police department more than most. The other night an officer had stopped in off duty with his pet hamsters and let slip how JJ’s news story had affected the staffing and morale at the department. Honestly, the whole affair left a bad taste in Otabek’s mouth. The thought that any of the police, maybe even Yuri, could have been involved in a cover up had sickened him. But he didn’t like JJ’s involvement either. JJ could be a little brash, but he’d never been cruel and the news story had been needlessly vicious. Otabek had almost called JJ to ask about it, but he couldn’t figure out a way to explain his tangled feelings about the possible slander of the jail, his growing attraction to Yuri, and his discomfort about the nastiness of JJ’s words so in the end he just did nothing and waited for more news. 

He was dragged out of his contemplation by Leo pegging him in the back of his head with some of the bandages. He shot a scowl at this friend, and tossed the bandages back. Leo caught them easily and put them back with the rest. 

“You’re thinking awfully hard over there Beks.”

Otabek hesitated. Staying silent was his way for the most part and it worked for him, but Leo and JJ were his two oldest friends. Leo knew about his attraction to Yuri, but he was outside of it. Maybe he would be able to understand the way Otabek was feeling. 

“I was just thinking about the news story JJ did. Didn’t it seem a little, I don’t know, callous for him?”

Leo scoffed and leaned back against the shelves, “You mean the dick comments about the woman in charge of the jail? Yeah, I actually called him about it to tell him it was fucking awful. He said he was told to do the story. He seemed pretty upset about it himself, but he just started and this is a good job for him.”

That made a lot of sense actually, and Otabek mulled it over. JJ had always been a hard worker, and he had lost one of his main sources of income when Our House had been shut down. Otabek experienced a brief moment of shame for doubting his friend. Otabek should have been more supportive, and he knew it.

Otabek got Leo’s attention by batting away the bandages he was still trying to juggle with his clipboard, earning a mock scowl,“I’m going to see if JJ is free for some drinks tonight. You in?”

“Fuck yes I am. But you’re buying first round asshole.”

◈

JJ had been free for a couple drinks, but not until after he finished the ten o’clock news, which was perfect because Leo had to work until ten anyways. Guang Hong had declined joining them, but had ordered Leo to call him if any of them needed a ride. Otabek had finished the inventory before returning home to take Chance for a long walk while his friends were still working. Chance was a good dog, but not even a year old and still had plenty of energy to burn.

The bar they met at was at the edge of the city. It was worth it for the longer trip because it was quieter than anything downtown, and they could actually talk to each other without screaming. Otabek had arrived first and grabbed a couple pitchers of beer and some wings right away. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but he knew Leo and JJ would both appreciate it coming from work. Leo hadn’t been far behind him and had immediately set in on the wings, and Otabek had to take the plate away to make sure there were some left for JJ.

JJ had taken a little longer to arrive after finishing the news, but he came in with his typical toothy smile. He hugged Otabek like it had been years instead of a couple weeks since they had seen each other, then greeted Leo with equal enthusiasm. He’d appreciated the wings too, and said so several times, loudly.

“So JJ, tell us more about this news gig. It working out better for you?” Leo asked as he grabbed a pool cue and set up a game for them. Otabek was sitting out to play the winner, but listened to the question with interest. 

JJ shrugged a little, lining up his shot and missing horribly, “It’s alright. The pay is better, and I’m home a lot earlier than I was at the bar so it makes getting the kids off to school in the morning a lot easier.”

“You’re still doing that too?” Otabek asked surprised. JJ had always spent a lot of time looking after his small herd of siblings when they were younger, but Otabek had assumed it had let up once he had moved out of his parent’s home. 

“Well yeah. I mean Matty, Bethy and Gabe are all living at the dorms, but I go make sure everyone is up in the mornings and drop Camille and the twins off at school. I normally swing over after school if I have time too, make sure they have their homework done and actually eat a real supper and not just ramen you know?” 

“You finally down to just one job then?” Otabek asked, but JJ was shaking his head before he’d even finished the question.

“Nah, I’m still part time at the elementary school too. I’m an aide in the special education department, but sometimes I help out in the lunch room or library if they need it.”

“I figured you’d be have enough of kids after raising all of your siblings.” Leo remarked, and JJ chuckled. 

“Hey, my siblings aren’t that bad! Besides, it’s easier when you can send the kids home. But I love it. These kids are adorable. One of them made me this little clay dish in art class the other day. It’s the nicest thing I’ve ever gotten.” Leo and Otabek shot amused smiles at each other over their friend’s head. He really was happy it seemed like, and it was nice to see. “Oh actually, I could use your hep if you’re interested. I got pulled into coaching basketball for the district Special Olympics team this winter. I could really use some assistants if you have time. Or the district could use some sponsors if your office would be interested.”

“Get me a schedule and I’ll see what I can do.” Otabek promised, earning a huge smile from JJ and a mock glare from Leo. If Otabek was helping out, Leo was likely going to be guilted into it as well, and he hated basketball. 

They shot another couple games of pool where there were no real winners because they were all awful. Leo had stopped drinking after one beer in case he got called into the office for an emergency, leaving JJ and Otabek to finish the pitchers. Otabek was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and JJ was giggling as he stumbled around the table making increasingly worse shots. Otabek was filling up their glasses with the last of the pitchers when his phone rang and he reached into his pocket to answer without actually looking to see who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Come over. Now.”

Otabek pulled the phone away from his ear to see who was calling. He had assumed it was either the office or Guang Hong calling for Leo who was notorious for forgetting to charge his phone, but this didn’t sound like either of them. The display confirmed his suspicion that it was indeed Yuri calling him after midnight, apparently drunk, and demanding he come over to his apartment. This was either a booty call or there was something wrong with Potya.

“Yuri? Is Potya ok?”

Yuri let out a very loud and rude noise on the other end of the phone, “I didn’t call for Potya. I called because Yakov said I won’t ruin all of Vik and Mick’s work.” Yuri giggled as he said the last bit, like he thought something was very funny about the rhyme he just pulled off. Beside Otabek, Leo was cackling and trying to lean in close so he could listen to the phone call. Otabek pushed him away and Leo crashed into JJ who just looked confused. 

“Yuri, I don’t know what that means.” Otabek moved further away from his friends. Leo was explaining something to JJ, probably a very exaggerated version of Otabek’s history with Yuri up until now, complete with obscene hand gestures. JJ listened, laughing in the appropriate places but he looked troubled at the same time. 

“Well, you said you wanted to get a drink right? I’m drinking. Come over.”

With that Yuri hung up on him, and Otabek was left still holding his phone. He managed to tuck the phone away in his pocket before he was practically tackled by Leo. Leo did his best to put him in a headlock and ruffle his hair, cheering something about Otabek finally getting his dick wet, but Otabek pushed him away easily. JJ moved over to him more slowly, still looking bothered.

“So Plisetsky huh? You sure about this Beks?”

“Of course he’s sure. You’re going over right? You’ve been pining and annoying me for way too long.”

Otabek looked back and forth between his two friends. He didn’t know what to do. He desperately wanted to go see Yuri, but he wasn’t interested in being just a hookup. Also, there was still the matter of Yuri’s job. Yuri had said something about not ruining work which seemed to indicate everything was fine, but Otabek didn’t want to risk anything on drunk Yuri’s judgement. Otabek put the phone back in his pocket and moved back to the pool table. He could decide what to do about Yuri after he finished his beer.

◈

Otabek ran a hand through his hair while he stood outside Yuri’s door. He still didn’t know if this was a good idea, but soon after the phone call the text messages had begun. Yuri had bombarded him with a series of texts wanting to know where he was, asking what his favorite pizza toppings were, and best of all a picture of a grumpy Potya and a pouting Yuri claiming the cat missed him and was also complaining of double vision.

Leo had encouraged him to go, saying that even if Yuri woke up tomorrow and insisted he couldn’t see Otabek right now this was another chance for him to try and convince Yuri to go out with him eventually. JJ had seemed hesitant, but eventually had stated he should at least make sure Yuri wasn’t drowning in a pool of his own vomit if he was drunk dialing Otabek. He was there, now all he had to do was knock on the door. 

Otabek took one more deep breath to gather himself, before finally reaching out and rapping solidly on the door. He waited a moment with no response. He decided to try once more, knocking a little harder. If there was no answer this time he was going to assume Yuri was asleep and he’d go home himself. He was just turning away when the door opened and Yuri was there in nothing but some boxers and a ratty t-shirt. 

“What the fuck, you’re gonna wake the neighbors and then I have to hear about it from the crotchety old bats.” Yuri grabbed his shirt and hauled him in, kicking the door shut behind him. Once inside he turned to face Otabek, and then he hesitated, sweeping his eyes over Otabek like he was surprised he was there. 

“Hi.” Otabek offered, and Yuri flushed and looked down at his feet. 

“Hi.” There was an awkward pause, and Otabek wondered if it was a mistake to come after all when Yuri spoke again, “I didn’t think you were gonna come.”

“I almost didn’t,” Otabek admitted, “but I was promised pizza and I figured at the very least I should make sure you were home safe and not puking in an alley somewhere.”

“Like you can talk. I can smell the beer on you from here.” Yuri shot back, straightening up to look him in the eye and crossing his arms before his eyes narrowed, “You didn’t drive here did you?”

“Cab.” Otabek responded, and there was another awkward pause while the two just looked at each other. Otabek wondered if it was too late to leave without embarrassment. Yuri was definitely drunk, his face flushed, a flush Otabek could follow with his eyes down past delicate collar bones thanks to the loose neck of his shirt, but he wasn’t so impaired he was a danger to himself. He only swayed slightly where he stood, and his voice was clearer than it had been when he called demanding he come over. Otabek flicked his eyes to the door, and prepared himself to say goodbye and leave when Yuri shifted across from him.

“Fuck it.” Otabek heard Yuri mutter before he took three long strides across the kitchen only to grab Otabek by his shirt and push him against the wall before he was kissing him. It took Otabek a second to catch on to what was happening, but when he did he returned the kiss enthusiastically. Yuri groaned against him, tilting his head to the side and licking into Otabek’s mouth. Yuri still hadn’t let go of Otabek’s shirt, holding him in place with hands fisted in the fabric. It felt like they were there for hours, tongues sliding against each other, Otabek running his hands over Yuri’s sides and through his hair. Eventually they had to part for breath, and Yuri rested his forehead against Otabek’s, breathing hard against his face and the slightest smile at the corner of his mouth. 

“Hi.” Yuri told him again, finally letting go of his shirt to wrap his arms loosely around Otabek’s shoulders. He leaned in to give him several more soft kisses, nothing more than chaste brushes of their lips against each other. Otabek’s hands ended up on Yuri’s hips, and he was idly rubbing circles into Yuri’s hip with his thumb just under the edge of Yuri’s shirt. 

“So you gonna invite me in or not?” Otabek murmured against Yuri’s lips, and giggling Yuri dragged him away from the wall and further into the apartment.

◈

Otabek woke up the next morning to round blue eyes staring him in the face. He shifted to ease the knot in his back and was met with a soft grumble of displeasure as his movement disrupted the beautiful creature curled up on his chest. He stilled and reached out one hand to smooth through silky, pale hair. Eventually, Potya nuzzled into the touch purring where she sat heavy on his chest.

Otabek laid there a few moments longer, scratching Poyta’s head but eventually he had to sit up. The couch was well worn and comfortable enough to relax on and watch a movie, but it was not good for sleeping a whole night on. Potya grumbled in displeasure as he sat up, and spent the next few minutes twisting between his feet as he walked to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

After finishing up in the bathroom, Otabek peeked into Yuri’s bedroom and saw that he was still asleep, curled up into a small ball under the blankets and snoring softly. Otabek watched him sleep for a moment, allowing himself to appreciate the moment. 

Last night had been a whirlwind from the moment Yuri had kissed him. Yuri was surprisingly cuddly and handsy when he’d been drinking, but in the end they both recognized there was some discussion that needed to happen before they progressed to anything more physical. Otabek had reluctantly pulled himself away from Yuri, and moved to the couch with a spare blanket and one of Yuri’s pillows. 

Otabek quickly surveyed Yuri’s kitchen. It was clean and well organized, as was the rest of the apartment. Otabek opened the fridge which was pretty empty aside from some leftover pizza and milk, but he managed to assemble the ingredients for some omelettes and started a pot of coffee. He’d found some aspirin in the medicine cabinet and laid it on the table with a cup of water. It wasn’t long before he heard some shuffling and Yuri had draped himself over his back and was nuzzling into his neck. 

“Well, good morning.” he murmured. Yuri only groaned something inaudible into his neck and wrapped his arms more securely around his waist. Otabek chuckled and turned to press a soft kiss against Yuri’s temple. He finished the omelettes up, and found he couldn’t move with Yuri wrapped around him. “Hey, your food is gonna burn if you don’t let me get it off the stove.”

Yuri whined loudly in his ear, but managed to drag himself over to the table and flop down into a chair. He downed the aspirin dry, and laid his head on folded arms. He was still dressed in his ratty shirt and boxers, and he’d dragged a blanket out from his room and draped it around his shoulders. Otabek couldn’t help the small smile at how absurdly cute he found Yuri’s grumpy early morning (well afternoon, they’d slept in quite a bit) behavior. Yuri had warned him the night before that he was a grouch until he’d had some coffee, so Otabek was well prepared to wait until Yuri was more alert to talk.

He served Yuri his omelette and poured him a cup of black coffee that Yuri had immediately reached out and downed half of despite how hot it still was. By the time they were both finished eating Yuri had put away most of the pot and was finally starting to look a little more awake. He’d also become less clingy and cuddly, much to Otabek’s chagrin. 

“So, I guess I kind of owe you an explanation don’t I?” Yuri finally started, now sitting up straight and stiff in the seat next to him and glaring down at his coffee cup. Otabek turned to face him, wanting to reach out and smooth the furrow between his eyebrows but deciding against it. Yuri was tense and Otabek didn’t want him to become more agitated. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to Yuri,” he said lowly, watching the way Yuri’s hands flexed around his coffee cup, “As long as I know you’re not going to be in trouble at work for seeing me.”

“No.” Yuri shook his head emphatically, before finally turning to face Otabek as well. He was beautiful like this, all rumpled bed head, sharp eyes, and the slightest pout to his lips. “No, I talked to my lieutenant and the officer in charge of the case at Our House. Your name probably won’t even be mentioned in the report beyond the fact that you worked there for a couple days.”

“Okay,” Otabek said easily, grabbing Yuri’s coffee to steal a sip and made a face. He wasn’t sure why he kept trying to convince himself he could like black coffee. It hadn’t worked at any point during his schooling, and it was no different now. Yuri looked affronted when his coffee was taken from his hands, but Otabek thought he saw him smile when Otabek barely managed to choke it down. 

“Okay? That’s it? You really don’t have any more questions.” Yuri seemed almost angry as he questioned Otabek, and Otabek just shrugged at him.

“I can still kiss you right?.” Yuri squeaked, there was no other word for it, and flushed a brilliant red and otabek worked hard to contain his smile. Yuri was too adorable like this, but Otabek had the feeling he wouldn’t appreciate Otabek thinking so. 

“Well, I mean, yeah, you could.” Yuri grumbled out, tipping his head forward to hide his face. “But like, don’t feel obligated.”

“Yuri, I’ve been making it pretty clear for a while now that I’m interested in you. As long as I know you feel the same, that’s all I need.” Otabek chanced it and reached out for Yuri’s hand, and Yuri curled his fingers between his, squeezing lightly before letting go to grab at his coffee once more. He was still faintly flushed, but Otabek thought he looked pleased. 

Otabek noticed Yuri’s cup was empty again, and grabbed it to refill it for him. When he turned back he found Yuri sitting at the table, clutching a manila envelope and some papers and silently crying. Otabek froze for a second not sure what he should do, but he wasn’t going to let Yuri sit there. He put the coffee down on the table and moved back into his chair, scooting as close as he dared. 

The papers in Yuri’s hands were a series of crayon drawings, clearly done by a young child. It looked like a stick person with yellow hair and wearing a cape. The words “Police Yuri” and “HERO” were scrawled across the papers. Otabek cautiously wrapped his arm around Yuri and let him curl into his shoulder while he struggled to contain his tears. It took a few minutes, but his crying eventually subsided and he sat quietly at Otabek’s side except for the occasional sniffle, before he finally stood up.

Yuri excused himself to use the bathroom and throw on some clean clothes, which Otabek was sure was just to give him a few minutes to collect himself. Otabek used the opportunity to clean up their breakfast dishes. Yuri still wasn’t out when he was done, and he found himself looking at some pictures on the wall of the living room. There was one of what had to be a young Yuri, dressed in a policeman costume and on the shoulders of a man with his same green eyes. There was a third man with them, older but something in his smile made Otabek think he was a relative as well. Both of the men were dressed in police uniforms as well.

“That’s my dad and grandpa.”

Otabek jumped, not having heard Yuri come up behind him. He had brushed his hair back and put on a pair of black joggers and a blue shirt with sleeves long enough to fall over his hands. He looked soft and cozy and Otabek held out an arm wordlessly for Yuri to come closer. Yuri only paused for a second before cuddling up next to Otabek. Yuri was a few inches taller than he was, but he had a leaner build and Otabek delighted in the way Yuri allowed him to wrap his arm around his waist and hold him close. 

“They were police officers too?”

“Yeah. My uh, my dad died when I was little. He was responding to a noise disturbance, and when he knocked on the door the guy shot through it. Body armor back then wasn’t anything like it is now.”

“I’m so sorry Yuri.”

Yuri shrugged, and curled his fingers into the back of Otabek’s shirt, “It sucked, but it was a long time ago, you know? Grandpa took me in eventually, and I just always wanted to be like the two of them.” 

“That’s an amazing legacy Yuri. Your grandpa, is he still…” Otabek trailed off, trying to be delicate.

“Alive? Oh yeah. He had to retire a few years ago after hurting his back, but he still shows up at the department to gossip all the time.” Otabek could hear the fond exasperation in Yuri’s voice, and followed along when Yuri tugged him over to a different picture, “Here, this is us from when I was sworn in at the department.”

Otabek looked at the photo he indicated, this one a current photo of Yuri in uniform with his grandpa beaming at his side. It must have been fairly recent, because Yuri looked almost exactly the same as he did now, just with slightly shorter hair. 

“So the envelope,” Yuri started, “I can’t really explain a lot, cuz of confidentiality, but I had a bad case involving a little kid the other day. The social worker involved is dating a cop, and he passed those on last night. I guess the kid drew them of me in a therapy session the other day.”

“You must have made quite the impression.” Otabek said, squeezing Yuri’s hand. Yuri gave him a wobbly smile, but didn’t speak anymore. Otabek relaxed into the silence, giving Yuri time to collect himself after all the painful revelations he’d shared. He pulled out his phone to try and surreptitiously check the time, but of course Yuri noticed. 

“Do you have to be anywhere?” Yuri asked him, and Otabek grimaced. 

“Not exactly, but I’m sure my dog is ready to chew through the door. I should probably call a cab.”

“You don’t have to, I can give you a ride.” Yuri offered and Otabek dearly wanted to take him up on it, but he shook his head. 

“No, this is better. You need to get more rest, and Chance will need to be walked for at least an hour or he’ll be mad at me all day.” Yuri pouted at him, but Otabek could tell that Yuri knew he was right. 

This thing between them was still new, and he wanted to enjoy it, take it slow and enjoy all the little milestones along the way. If he got Yuri back to his house he’d be dragging him to the bedroom immediately. The cab was there too quickly, and Otabek shoved his feet into his shoes and pulled on his jacket before looking at Yuri.

“I’ll call you.” Otabek promised, “We’ll go out for real soon.” The cab honked again, and with a final goodbye Otabek let himself out. He walked out to the cab and turned back once more to look at the the window to Yuri’s 3rd floor apartment. He could see Yuri in the window, and the other man blew him a kiss when he saw Otabek looking. Otabek grinned and blew a kiss back. He was going to call Yuri later. There was no chance he was letting him get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I made the decision to have JJ coach for Special Olympics because that's something very dear to me. I have two brothers who have participated in a variety of sports throughout the years, and I volunteered and coached for many years myself. Like all organizations, it can have it's flaws, but I've never had such a good time or seen such a supportive environment elsewhere. If you have the time or ability to help out, I would recommend it. It's one of the best things I've ever done.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident takes an officer out of commission. Yuri discovers a secret about two of his fellow officers. Otabek takes Yuri out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to ded-i-am-just-ded and thoughtsappear for betaing and being overall lovely people.

Chapter 13: 

“Dispatch to all available units, need a response to 311 Elm, male on 911 saying there’s a break in and shots fired, trying to get more information.”

The call couldn’t have come at a worse time. Day shift officers were all either in the process of leaving for the day or already gone. Night shift officers were all sitting in briefing. No one had checked out their cars or checked their gear yet. Yakov was on the radio advising units were being sent from the office. Yuri and Mila had both bolted out the back door and ran around the department instead of trying to make it out the front with the other officers. Georgi and Viktor had a similar idea and followed along right behind them. 

Yuri jumped over the hood of the car while Mila fought to unlock it and get it started up. She was pulling away while Yuri slammed his door. He scrambled to check his gun and taser while she was driving, and he also worked to unlock the shotgun from the center console and check it on the fly as well. Not the safest thing he’d ever done, but he didn’t know exactly what they were walking into. 

The radio was chaotic as units all spoke over each other as officers tried to advise they were on their way to the call and their locations. Throughout it all, the dispatcher’s voice (he thought maybe it was Bella) was providing updates, staying calm even as she repeated the information three or four times for multiple officers. A ringing went out in Yuri’s ear as his radio briefly picked up the fire channels where another dispatcher (Sara he was pretty sure) paged a med to stage near the location to treat any possible injuries once officers cleared the scene. 

“081 to dispatch, we’ve crashed, gonna need a med to 1st and Maple.” 

“Copy 081, what are the specific complaints?” 

Mila’s fingernails tightened on the wheel as she and Yuri listened to Chris advise that someone had suffered head injuries and lacerations. Yakov cut across the radio and ordered dispatch to call for state police to assist with Chris’s crash, and that he would respond as soon as he was able. In the meantime, Viktor and Georgi had arrived on scene at the house on Elm, and Mila and Yuri were only a few minutes behind. Yuri forced himself to put Chris and Minami out of his mind. He couldn't do anything to help them here. 

“061 to dispatch, do we have any updates?” Viktor was terse over the radio. He and Georgi were set up down the road. Yuri could see that Georgi had freed his rifle from the car and was lining up a shot in the direction of the house. Mila and Yuri were also parked with guns drawn on the house, waiting for directions to move forward. 

“Dispatch to 061, we have lost contact with the caller, calls back don’t go through.”

Yuri heard Mila curse under her breath next to him, and could see Viktor considering his next action. Yuuri and Phichit called out that they were parked in the alley behind the house and watching the back door. There was no movement from the house. The doors were closed. 

“It looks empty.” Yuri murmured and Mila nodded in agreement next to him. Yakov had arrived and he conferred briefly with Viktor, and they all listened as dispatch advised there was no history of police contact at the address and property records showed the house belonged to a middle aged couple. Another dispatcher was trying the phone number for the home to see if anyone answered. 

Yakov gave instructions to Viktor, before retreating to his own squad and pulling around the block. Viktor signaled Mila and Yuri and together they crept up to the front door. Viktor waited until they heard Yakov advise all the units at the back of the house were in position before knocking on the door and announcing his presence. There was no answer. There was no movement from the house. Viktor got on the radio and asked Yakov for permission to make entry. At Yakov’s affirmative Viktor signaled Yuri forward.

“On my signal Yuratchka.” he instructed, knocking on the door once more with no answer. Viktor held up his fingers and counted down. When Viktor hit zero Yuri booted the door in, and the three of them entered the house with guns drawn and started clearing rooms. Yuri heard a second crash from the back and heard Katsuki and Phichit making entry as well. They worked their way through the house to find nothing. There was no one there. 

“What the hell?” Georgi muttered from where he’d joined them after Yuri kicked in the door. There wasn’t even any signs that a break in had occurred. Nothing was missing or disturbed as best as they could tell. The radio crackled and dispatch called out.

“871, I have the homeowner on the phone, can I put them through to you?” 

Yakov grunted back over the radio and stepped out of the house to take the call. Now that the house had been cleared, the officers were standing around. Yuri could hear Phichit and Yuuri at the back door trying to see if it could be closed and locked. Yuri didn’t even want to look at the front door yet. 

They all looked up when Yakov stomped back in, and he looked more annoyed than normal. “The family is on vacation out of town. But apparently the teen daughter has been getting some harassing messages from other kids. This is looking like a prank call.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri yelled out. “This is some kids idea of a fucking joke?”

Yakov nodded, and Yuri could tell from his expression that once they tracked this kid down they’d be in for a world of trouble. Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose, and Yuri felt a brief moment of pity for the paperwork this was going to create for him. 

“Yuri, Mila. I want you to head to Chris’s accident. He’s fine, but Minami was taken to the hospital. Grab Chris and take him to the ER to be checked out, then bring them both back to the PD when they’re done. I’ll meet you when I’m done here.”

Yuri and Mila nodded and exited the house. Helping Chris and Minami would be a way better use of their time then sitting in the empty house. Yuri flopped in the car and radioed dispatch to advise them that they were switching calls, and he watched lazily out the window as Mila started driving. The adrenaline high had faded since the first radio transmission, and he was wishing he’d remembered to grab his coffee. He wondered if Chris would be okay stopping on the way to the hospital. The coffee there was awful. 

The crash was only a few blocks away. They were there, and Mila pulled in behind one of the fire trucks that was helping with traffic control while the tow trucks got the squad and other vehicle removed from the intersection. Yuri spotted Chris sitting on the back of the engine and he and Mila made their way over. 

Chris looked a little banged up, but nothing serious. There was a bruise blossoming at his temple, and he was holding himself a little gingerly, but there were no other obvious injuries. Yuuko’s firefighter husband Takeshi was sitting with him, and Yuri fist bumped him as he approached. 

“Hey Yuri, Mila.” Takeshi greeted them, not moving from where Yuri realized he was supporting Chris. “You here for this one?”

“Yeah, we have orders to get him checked out. How you doing Chris?” Mila asked, moving to Chris’s other side and gently moving his hair to check out the bruise forming. Chris winced and swatted her hand away.

“I’m fine, get off me.” Yuri grinned to himself. Chris was cranky when he was hurt. 

“What happened?” he asked, settling against the fire engine.

“It was a four way stop. Guy pulled out in front of me. I didn’t have time to stop. Said he didn’t notice me going lights and sirens down the road. He was bitchin’ all the way to the med about how he had the right of way.” Chris rolled his eyes, and shook his head, stopping and wincing at the pain it caused. 

“He had the right of way over an emergency vehicle.” Takeshi deadpanned, and Yuri scoffed. The entitlement and disrespect of some people was unbelievable. 

“Yuri! Mila!” The two officers turned to greet Celestino, who was putting some equipment back on the engine. “How are you two doing?”

“Hey Celestino. We’re better than Chris at least.” Chris flipped Mila off, shifting to lean back against the engine while holding his ribs. He was definitely hurting, and Yuri wondered if they should be moving to the hospital faster instead of bullshitting with the fire fighters. 

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re both fine. What happened with that break in call you guys were on your way to?” Takeshi and Chris both perked up, and Yuri scowled.

“It sounds like it was just a kid playing a practical joke.”

“What?” Celestino gaped at them, “There’s an officer in the hospital, and another on the way all because some kid thought it would be funny to call 911 as a joke?”

“Never mind the other guy involved in the crash, the damage to the squad, the other car…” Mila added, waving her hand to the tow trucks driving away with the vehicles. Chris’s jaw was clenched tight, and Yuri knew he was furious. Yuri couldn’t wait for the little shit responsible for this to be tracked down. They weren’t going to go through near the amount of suffering as Chris and Minami were, but Yuri was hoping it would still be painful. 

==

Yuri and Mila were at the hospital for hours. They’d split up, Yuri sitting with Chris and Mila with Minami. Chris had gotten off pretty lucky in the end, a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion. He was going to be off work for at least a week, but as long as he listened to his doctor’s orders he would be just fine. Chris was grouchy, and Yuri knew he’d be trying to push himself in just a couple days. Masumi came to the hospital to pick him up, and listened carefully to the doctor’s instructions. The steely look he gave Chris suggested he wouldn’t be getting away with much during his recovery. Yuri promised Chris he’d drop off his personal vehicle later, and went to find Mila. 

By the time he found her she had been joined by Yakov. They were both sitting in the waiting room clutching cups of shitty hospital coffee and looking tense. Yuri grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine before moving to join them.

“Chris check out okay?” Yakov asked gruffly, leaning over to look at Yuri. Yuri nodded and took a sip of his water before elaborating.

“Bruised ribs, and a mild concussion. He’ll be off work for a few days, but he’ll be okay. How’s Minami?” Yakov and Mila shared a tense look, and Yuri knew it wasn’t good. 

“When the other car pulled out in front of them Chris tried to swerve around it. It didn’t work, and Minami took the brunt of the impact. He’s got a broken arm and jaw, and they’re doing a MRI on his head now. He’s in rough shape, and it’s going to be a long recovery.”

Yuri squeezed the water bottle in his hand. Wasn’t it just last week he’d been partnered up with the excitable little nugget? It was hard to imagine him confined to a hospital bed, maybe even unable to return to work. 

“I’m going to wait here. You two get Chris and Minami’s personal vehicles home for them, then clear from the call. I want you available in case anything else happens. I’m going to wait here until Minami’s family arrives.”

Yuri and Mila reluctantly left the hospital, their worry keeping them silent. They made it back to the department without incident and gathered Chris and Minami’s things before returning their vehicles. Yuri was tired, even though his shift was less than half over. He stumbled down the hall, looking for an empty report room to do his paperwork on the false 911 call and kicking the door in. He opened a door randomly, freezing not comprehending what he was seeing. 

Katsuki was sitting on the desk, his shirt rucked halfway up his chest and his hair ruffled. Viktor was standing between his legs, one hand trying to sneak down the back of Katsuki’s pants, the other still wrapped around his shoulders. They’d jerked slightly away from each other when he’d opened the door, and had identical looks of shock and horror on their faces. 

Yuri looked them over once more, and just closed the door before continuing his search for a report room. He did not have the energy for this shit today. 

==

Yuri eyed his appearance doubtfully in the mirror once more. Otabek was supposed to be picking him up any minute now, and had told him to wear something he could run around in. Yuri wasn’t sure if his outfit fit the bill or if he just looked sloppy. He scowled at his reflection and ran back to his room, shucking off his pants as he did. He was in the middle of digging through his dresser when he heard a knock at the door and he swore to himself.

“Just a second!” he yelled out, hoping Otabek could hear. He did his best to jump into his favorite pair of skinny jeans, tugging them up and buttoning them while he ran to the door, almost falling onto his face for his trouble. He pushed Potya away from the door with his foot and ran his hand through his hair once more before opening it.

Otabek was standing there, looking like sin in his jeans and leather jacket. Yuri had a brief thought of dragging him inside to the bedroom instead of going out to do whatever it was that Otabek had planned. His thoughts might have been a little too obvious on his face, because Otabek shot him a smirk and Yuri realized he was staring at the other man’s crotch. 

If Yuri hadn’t been himself, he might have been embarrassed. Instead he smirked back at Otabek, and reached forward to run one finger down the zipper of his jacket, feeling the teeth catch on the pad of his finger. “Nice.” he told Otabek, looking at him from under his lashes, and he fought back his own smirk at the sudden heat in Otabek’s gaze. Otabek took a step forward, pushing himself into Yuri’s space. He used his hand to brush against Yuri’s cheek, wrapping it around the back of Yuri’s neck, and was dragging him down for what Yuri was positive was going to be an excellent kiss when Yuri felt the sharp bite of claws in his thigh. 

He yelped and jerked away from Otabek. They both looked down to see Potya on her back legs, reaching up with her front claws to knead Yuri’s thigh. Yuri glared at his cat, but Otabek chuckled next to him.

“I’m sorry princess. Did I forget to say hi to you first?” Otabek cooed, and immediately scooped up Potya in his arms. Otabek continued to baby talk the beast, and headbutted her affectionately, grinning at Yuri who just stared at him in surprise. No grown man should still look that sexy while baby talking a cat. 

“Spoiled brat.” Yuri muttered, reaching out to give Potya a quick scratch under the chin, “I’m almost ready, just give me a minute to grab my shoes.” Yuri stepped back and ushered Otabek in, shutting the door behind him and heading back to his room to try and find the shoes he’d kicked off while changing his pants.

“Grab a good jacket too if you have one.” Otabek called after him, “I brought the bike.” 

Yuri hurried to pull his shoes on and retie them, and after a moment of consideration grabbed a hoodie to layer under his jacket. He made a pit stop in the bathroom to quickly run some product through his hair and he was ready to go. He found Otabek leaning against the kitchen counter, still holding Potya who was purring contentedly in his arms. Yuri was briefly envious, but it was such a precious sight he really couldn’t make himself mind. 

“Are you ready to go?” Otabek asked, gently depositing Potya on the ground. 

“I think so. Where are we going anyways?” Yuri asked, shoving his wallet and keys in his pocket. Otabek didn’t answer, but gave him a mischievous grin. Yuri couldn’t wait. 

==

“You’re kidding me right?” Yuri looked out at all the blinking lights before him. After a bike ride to the next town, during which Yuri was positive Otabek had driven well over the speed limit, they’d pulled up here. It was a small theme park, complete with a large arcade, and laser tag. 

“You don’t seem like much of the dinner and a movie type.” Otabek explained with a shrug, “I thought this would be more fun. C’mon.” He nudged Yuri in the direction of the arcade games. 

Otabek was right. This _was_ fun. It had only taken about thirty seconds for Yuri’s naturally competitive nature to appear. He had firmly trounced Otabek at the basketball game, but Otabek had beaten him at air hockey. Otabek had utterly demolished him in their go kart race, but had barely made it halfway up the rock wall by the time Yuri had made it to the top. Bumper cars had been a draw. They were sitting down for a quick break now and Yuri was happily eating his slice of pizza while counting up the tickets they had won from various arcade games and eyeing the prize counter. 

They’d talked in between games and light hearted insults. Yuri learned Otabek was the middle child, with an older brother who was a lawyer specializing in family law for domestic abuse victims a few hours away, and a little sister in her last year of high school. His parents were together, and lived in the next city over from where he lived now. Otabek told him about his last job in a big city vet clinic, and how he had fostered and nursed Chance to health as a puppy. 

In return Yuri told him a little bit about his own childhood, sharing funny stories about basically growing up at the police department, and how excited he had been to get hired there when he finished the academy. He told Otabek about the party at the Katsuki’s the night he’d drunk dialed him, and even showed him some of the pictures which had Otabek practically in tears. 

It had been a really great night, but Yuri knew by the way Otabek had started checking the time that it was almost over. Unfortunately, between Yuri’s hours and Otabek’s time as the on call vet the only night they’d managed to have off together was a Tuesday, and Otabek had to work the next morning. Yuri hated for the night to end, but he knew it wasn’t fair to keep Otabek out all night either.

“I suppose we need to get going soon don’t we?” he asked, and Otabek checked the time.

“Probably, but I think we have time for one more quick game. How are you at laser tag?”

“Good enough to kick your ass!” Yuri announced confidently, standing up to throw away his dishes. “Let’s go!”

Otabek’s lips quirked at the corner in the smallest grin, then it was gone. Yuri had the feeling he should be cautious, but he was confident. Laser tag was practically made for him. How different could it be than any of his training in clearing a building or pursuing a subject? He was going to own this.

He was not owning this. It turns out laser tag was nothing like his training, either that or Yuri was a much worse officer than he’d thought. He crept around the corner of a barrier in the black lit room, lips curling at the weird patch of light in the corner. There was a loud beeping and his vest went dead again.

“Goddammit!” he swore, and he heard Otabek’s laughter from somewhere off to his right. Yuri had thirty seconds for his vest to reset, and he took off trying to find his date in the mess of obstacles and heavily scented fog. His vest had just turned back on when he felt an arm wrap around his chest, and he was pulled back into a body.

“C’mon officer, shouldn’t this be right up your alley?” Otabek’s voice teased against his ear, right before he planted a kiss to the side of Yuri’s neck and shot him in the back deactivating his vest once more. Yuri swore again, and turned around to face Otabek only to find that he’d already disappeared again. 

Ten minutes later, Yuri had to concede defeat. Otabek had completely demolished his score, barely even letting his vest light up before shooting him again. Yuri didn’t even ask for a rematch, not wanting to damage his dignity any further. 

“How in the _fuck_ are you so good at this?” He demanded, hands on his hips as he glared at Otabek. Otabek just chuckled, and put an arm around Yuri’s shoulder to drag him along to the prize desk. Yuri grumbled, but when Otabek cashed in their tickets for a stuffed cat that he immediately handed over to Yuri he couldn’t really be that displeased. 

The ride home was a little slower than earlier, Otabek actually semi adhering to the speed limit this time. Yuri clung tightly to him all the same. Even at the slower speed, they were pulling up to Yuri’s apartment building far too soon. Yuri slid off the bike and pulled off his helmet, allowing Otabek to take it and put in in the storage bag on his bike. 

“I had a good time tonight.” Otabek murmured, closing in on Yuri and settling his arms cautiously around his waist. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders in return, pressing closer to fight the chill of the evening air. 

“Me too. Do you want to come up for a drink?” Yuri offered, and Otabek squeezed his waist once before letting go.

“I really shouldn’t. I have to be up early tomorrow, and if I don’t get home to let Chance out soon he’s going to eat my couch.” Yuri pouted briefly, but he knew Otabek was right. If he got him upstairs, there was a chance he might not even let him out for work tomorrow.

“I suppose. I guess I’ll see you another time?” Yuri tried to be casual, but he was sure at least a little of his nervousness snuck out. Logically he knew Otabek had spent way too much time pursuing him to be put off after one date, but he couldn’t quite convince his heart of the same thing.

“Of course. You still have the weekend off right? We can do something then.” Yuri cheered at the thought of seeing Otabek again that weekend, when they hopefully wouldn’t have to worry about work or anything. 

He leaned down intending to give Otabek a chaste goodbye kiss. One kiss turned into two, which turned into three, which ended up in them making out in the shadow of Yuri’s building under the disapproving eye of Mrs. Olson whose window had a great view of the parking lot. Eventually, they separated, and Yuri managed to stumble to the building entrance on shaky legs. Otabek was still in the lot, watching him, and Yuri waved after he got the door open. Otabek offered a small smile and wave in return before he took off, the roar of the bike echoing through the parking lot. Yuri shuddered. He was definitely getting him inside this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think at this point everyone has heard about the swatting call in Kansas that led to a man losing his life. I can't even describe how furious I was and still am. I was definitely channeling some of that here. There is never an excuse to call 911 unless it's for an actual emergency. I am disgusted with the person who thought making that call was okay, and I hope he spends a long time imprisoned for what happened.
> 
> As for Chris's accident that was inspired by real life as well. In my home state a squad was responding lights and sirens to a call. A car at a stop sign "didn't see" them and pulled in front of the squad causing an accident. A special prosecutor was brought in from a different area and determined that criminally the civilian driver was at fault. This will definitely come back up later.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri surprises Otabek. The Nishigori's find themselves on the wrong end of an investigation. The news fucks it up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that I am a piece of shit who has not updated in months and I'm sorry. This is a little shorter, but it's something. Unbeta'd, so feel free to point out any errors.

Chapter 14  
Yuri groaned and stretched out as he walked to his car. Last night had been ridiculously busy for a weekday, and he was exhausted. He glanced at his phone to check the time. He had plans before he could sleep this morning, and he didn’t want to be late. Yuri threw his bag containing his uniform and gear in the back of his car, before sliding into the car and driving to the nearest Starbucks. He needed something to keep him awake for the next hour. Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the back corner of the parking lot of his destination, and scanned the vehicles there to make sure he’d arrived early enough. He didn’t see the one he was looking for, so Yuri slumped in his seat, and let his eyes drift halfway shut. Hopefully he wouldn’t fall asleep waiting. 

A couple minutes later the vehicle he’d been watching for parked down the row from him. Yuri scrunched down in his seat to stay hidden, and watched with narrowed eyes as the driver unloaded his cargo and walked away from him. Yuri waited until they were far enough away to exit his vehicle, and followed along behind until the driver stopped at a gate and worked on opening it. Yuri moved fast, sneaking up behind the figure, wrapping an arm around their waist and dropping a quick kiss onto their cheek before jumping back from the startled figure. 

Otabek had jerked around as soon as Yuri touched him, and now his mouth gaped open to see him standing there. At his feet Chance barked and spun in manic circles. Yuri couldn’t help the pleased smirk on his face at successfully pulling off his surprise. 

“Good morning.” Yuri offered Otabek one of the two drinks in his hands with a smile, and that finally shook Otabek out of his shock. He took the drink, and arched an eyebrow at Yuri, but he couldn’t hide the pleased look on his face. 

“I thought you’d be in bed by now.” Otabek said, working on opening the gate that led to the dog park. Once he got inside he gestured Yuri in front of him, and once the gate was secured behind him he unclipped Chance’s leash from his collar. Chance was clearly familiar with the routine, because he sat still just long enough for his leash to be removed, then ran to the second gate that led to the entrance of the big dog area of the park. Otabek opened that gate and Chance was off, running to some trees, circling back to Otabek, and then taking off again. 

Yuri grinned at Otabek, pleased with his surprise. “Normally I would be, but you mentioned you like to take Chance here in the mornings, and I wanted to see you.” Yuri hesitated a moment, worried he’d overstepped, before shooting a worried look Otabek’s way. “This is okay, right? I can always go home and actually go to bed.”

Otabek answered by stepping forward and yanking Yuri down into a hard kiss, one Yuri was all too happy to sink into. It was too brief, but when they separated Otabek took Yuri’s hand in his and held it tight. 

“This is perfect.”

==

The dog park was surprisingly busy, considering it was barely seven in the morning. There were a number of people running or walking laps with their dogs, or some just relaxing while their dogs ran loose. Otabek was walking laps, Yuri’s hand still firmly in his, while Chance was frantically running all over. He would run off to play with another dog or chase something, before circling back to see what Otabek was doing before he took off again. 

Neither Otabek or Yuri was saying much, just content to be together for the time being. Otabek had greeted a couple people, and quite a few of the dogs they saw. Yuri giggled when he realized Otabek knew most of the dogs, but couldn’t remember most of the names of the people he saw. They both finished their drinks, and Otabek tossed them in a garbage they passed near the entrance when they lapped it again. 

“How long do you guys stay here?” Yuri asked as he and Otabek began another lap of the park, and Otabek shrugged. 

“An hour or so normally. It’s enough time for Chance to burn off most of his energy, then he’ll go home and eat and nap most of the day until we go for our evening walk.”

Yuri shook his head, grateful Potya was fairly self sufficient. He liked dogs okay, but this was a lot of time to invest in walking in circles, and Otabek did it every morning. He had mentioned it to Yuri, and Yuri couldn’t resist showing up to surprise him. He really had wanted to see Otabek, but more than that, he wanted to show his commitment to this developing thing between them. Otabek couldn’t be the only one planning dates, or surprising him with breakfast. 

The morning was peaceful, still slightly chilly, but the sun was out. Yuri had a pair of Mila’s giant sunglasses covering his face, trying to fight off the inevitable headache from being in the sun after working all night and not sleeping. Otabek’s hand was warm, and his voice was soothing at Yuri’s side as they talked about the rest of their week. Chance had found a tennis ball somewhere, and they took turns throwing it for him. It was almost a perfect morning. 

Eventually it ended. Otabek needed to get ready for work, and Yuri was about to fall asleep standing up. Otabek loaded Chance in his own vehicle, before walking Yuri to his car. Yuri fisted his hands into Otabek’s hair to pull him into a goodbye kiss, and Otabek hummed contentedly against his lips. Eventually, they reluctantly parted, and only the knowledge that they had plans the next day allowed Yuri to let go of Otabek. Otabek watched Yuri drive away, and Yuri was exhausted when he collapsed into bed, but he was smiling. 

==

Yuri’s phone went off. Yuri ignored it, but when it rang a second and third time he registered it was probably important. He glanced at the display and saw that it was Yuuri. Yuri stabbed at the screen a couple times before managing to answer the call and put the phone to his ear.

“Wha’s going on?” Yuri managed to grumble through a yawn. 

“Yuri, thank god. It’s Yuuko’s shop.”

That was enough to jerk Yuri into wakefulness, and he rolled out of bed and pulled on the first pair of pants he found. He put his phone on speaker and tossed it on the bed while he searched for clean socks and a hoodie to throw on.

“What happened? Are the girls okay?” 

“It’s not, oh fuck, no one is hurt but Yuri…” Yuuri trailed off for a moment and Yuri wanted to scream, “Someone made a complaint against Yuuko, and how she treats the girls. They’re claiming she neglects them and treats them like slave labor in the shop.”

“The fuck!?” Yuri yelled, and Potya ran under the bed at his volume. 

“I know, it’s absurd, we all know, but they still have to investigate. Yuuko and Takeshi are really upset. Anyways, can you come down and sit with me? The girls love you, and we need to distract them while social services are here.”

“Yeah I’ll be right down.”

Yuuri murmured a thanks, then disconnected. Yuri scrambled to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and finger combed his hair while he shoved his feet into shoes and dumped food into Potya’s bowl. He grabbed his keys and wallet and then he was out the door.

Yuri tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, weaving impatiently through traffic to make it to the shop. He parked on the street and ran to the door only to find it locked. He rapped on the door, only now noticing the closed sign slapped in the window. He huffed and knocked a little harder, and this time he heard movement from the other side. 

The door was flung open a moment later, and Takeshi stood on the other side, agitated and ready to yell at whoever was at the door. The anger drained from his face when he saw Yuri, and instead he just looked tired and pulled Yuri into a one armed hug.

“Thanks for coming by Yuri. C’mon, we’re in the back.” 

Takeshi led Yuri to the back of the store. They had a small break room, that was mostly set up as a play area for the girls when they accompanied Yuuko to the shop. There was a fridge full of snacks and drinks, a small toy chest, and even a small cabinet full of craft supplies. The door was closed, and Yuri could hear the voices of the girls and Yuuri behind it. 

“There’s coffee made already in the break room. Why don’t you head in there with Yuuri and the girls, and we’ll come get you when we’re done.”

Yuri nodded and knocked on the door once before slipping into the room. Yuuri was sitting on a bean bag in the corner reading a story to Axel and Lutz. Loop was sitting at the small table angrily scribbling on a piece of paper. At his entrance the girls looked up, and Loop and Axel ran over to give him hugs. Lutz stayed curled up against Yuuri’s side, and Yuri could see she was deeply distressed. 

He and Yuuri worked to distract and entertain the girls for the next couple hours. They read stories, and colored, and prepared snacks from the fridge. Yuri sipped at a couple cups of coffee, but he was too anxious to drink as much as he normally did. Yuuri was clearly on edge as well, but doing his best to hide it. The girls knew something was up, and Lutz clung to Yuuri while Loop was picking more arguments than usual, but Yuri thought they managed pretty well given the circumstances. 

Finally the door opened, and Yuuko entered. Her smile was shaky, and she had clearly been crying. The girls mobbed her, and she reassured them and cuddled them all close. Yuri decided to give her a moment, and he slipped out of the room to try and find Takeshi, and a moment later heard Yuuri follow him.

Takeshi was at the door, arms crossed and talking with Masumi. Yuri breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him standing there. He deliberately kicked against the ground as he moved towards them, so his approach didn’t take them by surprise. Masumi offered them a small smile, and Takeshi looked far more relaxed than he had been when he answered the door. 

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri asked, directing it towards Takeshi.

Takeshi shot a sideways glance to Masumi, before looking back at Yuuri and nodding. Yuuri let out a huge sigh of relief, and moved forward to stand next to his long time friend. Yuri moved closer, and gave a searching look to Masumi.

“I’ll have to do a report, but it’s obvious that there’s no cause for concern here. The girls have a better set up here than a lot of kids I see do in their own homes. I don’t think they have anything to worry about.” 

Masumi only lingered a moment longer, making sure Takeshi had his card and number in case they had any questions later. Yuri decided he was going to head out as well. He liked the Nishigori family just fine, but he didn’t have the years long history with them that Yuuri did. It sounded like Yuuri was making plans to take them to his parents house for dinner, and Yuri knew they’d be well taken care of for the night. He said his goodbyes and slipped out the door, looking forward to a shower.

Yuri had swung by the grocery store on his way home, grabbing some dinner from the deli and treats for Potya. He’d made it home and taken a long shower, before settling on the couch to eat. He was absently thinking of calling Otabek when he caught the image of the Katsuki family restaurant while he was channel surfing and flipped the channel back. It was the news. Yuri made a face when he saw JJ, but turned the volume up regardless.

“Our station received an anonymous tip today regarding further police corruption. This time the accusations revolve around the businesses of Nishigori Tailoring and Yutopia, a popular restaurant both located in the downtown area. The Nishigori family is close with Katsuki family who owns Yutopia, and who also have a son who transferred to our police force under mysterious circumstances several years ago. According to our source there are ongoing investigations into both businesses, including accusations of child neglect, and violations of the health code and food safety standards. Our station will continue to keep you updated. And now we’re back to Joy with the weather.”

Yuri sat shaking from rage on his couch, food forgotten. He tried calling Yuuko and Yuuri both with no answer. In a move of true desperation he tried calling Viktor, but he was sent to voicemail. His phone beeped with a text later, and Yuri saw the name Old Man flash across the screen. 

Old Man (20:17): _I saw the broadcast. I’m already driving to Yutopia. I’ll call you when I know more._

Yuri threw his phone at the couch and packed his dinner up before tossing it back in the fridge. He switched back into his workout clothes and headed for the gym. If he couldn’t beat JJ himself, he’d take it out at the gym until he heard from Viktor.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tells the story of his time as an officer in Detroit, and what led to his transfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNINGS***  
> Nothing is super graphic, but Yuuri's story is rough. There will be mentions of violence, murder, and suicide. Please be careful reading. 
> 
> CSO-community service officers  
> These aren't fully sworn in officers. They can do things like write tickets for parking issues or ordinance violations (underage smoking, unregistered dogs, etc). Bike cops, meter maids, or animal control fall into this category sometimes. They're handy because they free up officers to deal with bigger calls. A lot of people will start here as a way to get their foot in the door at a police department.

Yuri’s phone went off the next morning. It was too early, but he hadn’t been asleep anyways. He’d managed to doze restlessly for a couple hours, but when he’d woken up it was still dark out and there was still nothing from Yuuri or Viktor. Yuri had tried to fall back asleep, but after rolling around for another hour or so he’d given up and crawled out of bed to start some coffee. Potya glared at him from the pillows, not even getting up to beg for her breakfast. At least someone was still able to sleep. 

Yuri used the extra time to do some dishes and laundry. He was on edge, the coffee making him jittery and slightly nauseous. He considered cancelling his lunch date with Otabek. He felt vaguely guilty subjecting him to his shitty mood, but he also felt guilty at the thought of cancelling plans when their schedules so rarely matched up. He was still trying to make up his mind when his phone finally went off and he dove for it, seeing he had a text from Yuuri waiting. 

Katsuki (10:34): _Can you meet at the range in about 30? Trying to get as many from shift there as possible to discuss latest news_

Yuri (10:35): _Yeah I’ll be there._

Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at his phone. He wasn’t supposed to meet Otabek until one, so he should be good to make their lunch date. If it ran later he’d text Otabek then. With that thought in mind he strode to his bedroom, to change into some nicer clothes and grab one of his personal weapons. If they were discussing JJ, he’d probably have the urge to shoot something.

==

Yuri was one of the last ones to make it to the range. He pulled up next to Mila’s sports car, deliberately parking close enough she’d have to crawl in through the passenger’s side. He kicked the tire of Phichit’s car as he passed. The shitwagon was held together with duct tape and a prayer, and Yuri kept hoping someday it would just fall apart so he wouldn’t have to look at it anymore. 

He scanned his badge to get in the secured building, and wandered down to the break room where he could hear voices. Yuuri was standing in the corner ripping the label off of his water bottle. Phichit was sitting on the counter next to him swinging his feet through the air, and they were muttering to each other. Viktor was sitting at the small table with Chris and Georgi, and Mila was rummaging through the fridge looking for a drink. Yuri set his case on the opposite end of the counter from Phichit, and leaned against it. He wondered who else they were expecting, but Yuuri had seen him and seemed to be steeling himself. Phichit put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, and then whistled to get their attention. The room hadn’t been loud to begin with, but they all stilled and focused on Yuuri. He shrank under their looks, while Phichit was looked uncommonly serious. 

“You guys all know I transferred here from Detroit a few years ago.” Yuuri started softly. “Phichit and I went to the academy together, and worked in the CSO division until we got moved into patrol. When I transferred here to come home, Phichit decided he liked the sound of working in a smaller city and followed a couple years later.”

Yuuri stopped, pushing his hair back, and Yuri just knew that wherever this story went it is not good. He’d known both officers had worked together before their separate transfers here, but he’d always just assumed Yuuri wanted to be closer to his family. Yuuri took one more shuddering breath, and straightened up, and it was almost like he became a different person. 

Yuri loved his job, but he was under no illusion about the size and scope of their police force. There were bigger, better equipped departments out there. The small city they lived in generally has a pretty low crime rate with just a couple big events every year to keep it interesting. The officers spent a lot of time working with and in their community, and Yuuri was especially beloved with his soft, shy voice and blushing good manners. Detroit was bigger, meaner in a lot of ways, and Yuri doubted that same charm would serve as well there. When Yuuri put his hands down, Yuri could see the officer he’d have to have been in Detroit. He was steady, confident, his face somehow sharper with his bangs pushed out of his face. It’s a glimpse of the steel spine that had put him on the SWAT team within a month of joining the department. Yuri was startled when he opened his mouth and the same voice came out, almost expecting him to sound like Batman.

“I was fresh out of my probationary period, when my partner and I got a call about a couple of suspicious vehicles along the river. We got on scene, and didn’t see anything, but Stephen said we should walk around just to cover our bases. We didn’t see anything at first, but then we noticed a open shipping container, and decided to check it out.”

Yuuri stopped for a moment, and Phichit was right there with a water bottle. He’d obviously heard the story before, from the tight line of his mouth and the tense grip he had on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri took a sip and a breath to collect himself, before he squared his shoulders to continue. 

“We were trying to be quiet, but it wasn’t enough and when we got close someone started shooting at us. I got hit,” Yuuri pulled up his shirt to display the scar on the left side of his abdomen, “and Stephen managed to drag me into the shipping container for cover. That’s when we realized what was inside.”

Yuuri stopped again, and this time Viktor and Phichit were both at his side while he collected himself. He struggled to keep the tears hidden, and Yuri glanced uneasily to Mila. He wondered if maybe they should stop this whole thing, but Yuuri pushed both Viktor and Phichit back a step and started speaking again before he could. Yuuri’s face was completely blank, and there was something haunted in his eyes that made Yuri positive he didn’t want to hear this part. 

“They were drug mules. Something must have gone wrong, because they hadn’t waited for their product. They had been cut open, and the drugs yanked from their bodies. If they weren’t dead by that point, they were killed after. They were young, practically children. The drugs were the price they paid to be smuggled into the country to try and escape a genocide going on in their homes.”

The horror in the room was so thick, none of them could speak. They just gaped at Yuuri, who had wrapped his arms tightly around himself but still couldn’t stop himself from shivering. Phichit was glaring at them all, ready to fight whoever said the wrong thing. 

“So, is this why you transferred?” Mila asked, and her voice was soft, the one she saved for scared children and battered victims. Yuuri offered her a bitter smile.

“I wish it was that simple. Once I was safe, Stephen tried to get back to the squad, thought he could follow the car out. Instead they ran him down. Then they carried him back to the storage container, beat both of us a little more, and locked us inside. I guess they thought we were pretty much dead at that point anyways and they could come back later. Luckily, when we stopped answering our radios dispatch sent another unit to check on us and they got there first. I had passed out at some point, but Stephen managed to pound on the wall and yell for help until they found us.”

Yuuri’s words came faster then, like he just had to spit it all out as fast as he could. Yuri wondered if he’s scared he’ll stop if he slows down, or if it’s like throwing up can be sometimes. It’s awful when it happens, but when it’s done you finally feel better cleared of whatever made you sick. 

“I don’t remember anything until I woke up in the hospital. I had lost a lot of blood, and I was pretty bruised up, but I was going to recover. Stephen, well they broke his back. He was paralyzed. He stayed in the hospital, and gave all the information he could. We found traces identifying the drug as a particularly nasty crop of heroin that had been popping up. Once he had given them everything he could, he locked himself in the bathroom and killed himself. We were sharing a room, and I found him when I came back from some x-rays. Tore all my stitches open breaking in the door to get to him, but he was already gone.”

Yuri could feel the tears that welled up, and he glanced at Mila who was sobbing and looking at him as well. What would he do if that were him? If it were Mila? He shuddered at the mental image, and resolved to do something nice for his partner later.

“After that, I guess I kind of snapped a little. I was already on leave because of my injuries, but every time I thought about going back to work I had a panic attack. Phichit was the one who finally noticed what a mess I was. I wasn’t eating, wasn’t sleeping, wasn’t doing much of anything that wasn’t laying in bed and crying.”

“I wasn’t going to let those people take my best friend too, not after they’d already taken Stephen,” Phichit interjected softly, “so I started going over every day, shoving him in the shower, making sure he ate, and eventually I started dragging him to a psychologist.”

“It was what I needed, even if I didn’t want to admit it. It took a long time, but finally I started feeling almost normal again. I knew I wasn’t ready to go back to being an officer though, and eventually I decided to come home and give myself a change of scenery. I was content just helping out at the restaurant, but then my mom dragged Yakov and Nikolai in.”

Yuri startled at hearing his grandpa’s name, although if he had any brains he would have guessed on his own that’s who Mama Katsuki would’ve dragged in to deal with her son. He grimaced, having been on the receiving end of that particular type of love more than a few times himself. Yuuri almost grinned at him.

“They weren’t that bad. They let me talk, and it was nice to be understood. That’s when Yakov offered to hire me. He and Nikolai thought I needed to get back on the horse to heal, so to speak. I thought they were both wrong, but eventually I agreed, just so I could rub it in their faces when they were wrong.”

“Except they’re never wrong about stuff like that.” Yuri groaned at him, and Yuuri nodded his head. 

“They weren’t, and it’s helped a lot. You’re all wonderful, and it’s the exact support I needed to move forward. So that’s it. Those are my mysterious circumstances that led to my unexplained transfer.” 

It didn’t take more than a second before they were all on Yuuri, smothering him in hugs, even Yuri. Their teammate, their brother in so many ways, had suffered, but he hadn’t had them to protect him before. Something niggled at the back of Yuri’s mind about the story, but he shoved it down for now. There would be a time for questions. This was the time for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at me updating in under a month. Please leave me a comment or come find me at tumblr to let me know what you thought!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri invites Otabek to meet his coworkers. The whole department is waiting to see if JJ will drop more bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been a long ass wait. I've had some personal shit going on. If you care to know more, there's a post on my [tumblr](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/post/175970239473/so-ive-had-some-questions-about-fic-updates) explaining more. Thanks for sticking with me if you've made it this far.

Yuri's lunch with Otabek had to be postponed. Otabek was pulled into an emergency surgery for a Golden Retriever who'd eaten a sock and managed to twist his internal organs all up. Yuri understood work life interfering with personal life all too well, and although he was disappointed he wasn't angry. Instead he did some shooting at the range, before he found himself at a bar with Mila and Chris, drinking his third Bloody Mary and ordering some nachos to share. By the time Otabek texted him to say he was done with work, Yuri was sober enough to have a coherent conversation, but nowhere near sober enough to drive. Chris had picked him and Mila up, so his car was at home, but that still didn't help him get to Otabek.

Yuri (17:38): _Ummm, any chance you could pick me up? I'm at Cle's on Bridge._

Yuri's phone rang a minute later, and he threw a chip at Mila while she whistled and made herself a general nuisance. He slid off his barstool and only stumbled a little as he walked out to the smoking area. He grabbed a crumpled cigarette pack and a lighter from Mila's purse as he walked by, and she threw the chip back at him, but he just grinned and flipped her off. He'd missed Otabek's call, but called him back as soon as he got outside. Otabek answered on the first ring, and Yuri tried to pretend that didn't make him all warm inside. 

"Hey." Otabek greeted him, sounding exhausted, but fond all the same. 

"Hey to you." Yuri answered while lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. He didn't smoke often, he valued his lung capacity too much for that, but when he did it was when he was drinking or had a particularly rough time with work. Today had qualified for both. 

"So Cle's? I don't think I've been there yet."

"They have the best Bloody's in town. We came down to have one and some nachos after our meeting, but we ended up being here longer than expected."

"A Bloody sounds like heaven right now."

"Come have one with me!" Yuri practically yelled into the phone, and he could hear Otabek laugh at him. "No I'm serious, come have a drink, only one though cuz you need to drive, and then you can meet Mila. Well, again. In a not arresting you capacity."

"I'd hate to interrupt," Otabek started, but Yuri didn't let him finish. 

"Nah, Sara is picking up Masumi right now actually so they can take Chris and Mila home. If I'm lucky they'll be gone before you get here and I won't have to put up with Mila's bullshit meeting you."

Otabek chuckled again, and reassured Yuri he'd take his time getting there. Yuri finished his cigarette, and stretched before going back inside the bar. He was contemplating a serving of hot wings when Masumi and Sara arrived. He might not have noticed, but Sara jumped on his back and nearly pulled them both off the stool onto the ground. She just laughed at Yuri while he cursed at her, before she slid against Mila for a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting. Mila had already ordered a gin and tonic for her girlfriend, while she munched on the celery from her fourth, or maybe fifth, drink. On the other side of them Chris had leaned against Masumi, and the two of them were discussing if they wanted to stay for one more round of drinks, or if they were leaving to get some real dinner. 

It looked like dinner was winning, and Chris was asking if Yuri wanted a ride home now or if he wanted to catch one with the girls when Yuri ruined everything by opening his mouth and telling them Otabek was coming to get him. Mila actually screamed a little, and Chris planted himself back onto his barstool. Yuri thunked his head onto the bar. There was no chance he'd get them to go home now. 

==

When Otabek arrived it was easy to find Yuri even though he'd never been inside this particular bar before. He just followed the sound of his cursing. Yuri was spinning around on his barstool, yelling at a redhead who he recognized as Mila and a few other people he didn't know. Yuri had a cup in his hand, and there was no drink but he appeared to be crunching on his ice. Otabek approached a little cautiously, but it didn't take long for him to be noticed. The blonde man noticed him first, and jumped forward like he was going to hug him, but Yuri had leapt into action and kicked him out of the way.

"Hands off pervert!" Then in an aside over his shoulder, "Sorry about that, but Chris will definitely get a little handsy if you're not careful."

"Yuri, how can I resist after what Mila told me about the night you met?"

Otabek flushed, but Yuri just snarled and let out another string of curses to the group of people waiting, and ushered Otabek forward with a hand on his back to sit on his recently vacated barstool. Yuri stood between his legs and rested against his chest, and Otabek leaned forward into the contact. 

"Guys, this is Otabek. Otabek, this is Mila, who you've met, and her girlfriend Sara." Yuri indicated the pretty redhead that Otabek had recognized and the stunning woman at her side. Mila offered him a wicked grin and a wave, while Sara just smiled at him in greeting. Otabek offered a nod and small smile in return. "And the pervert over here is Chris, who is really only this rude because he's had a couple drinks and thinks he knows you by association. This poor sap is his boyfriend Masumi."

"It's very nice to meet you Otabek." Masumi actually leaned forward to shake his hand, while keeping an arm around his boyfriend's waist, and Otabek stretched forward around Yuri to return the gesture. Yuri didn't move, just turned slightly sideways and tucked his head into Otabek's shoulder. Otabek slipped his arm around Yuri's waist and squeezed gently. 

"So Yuri," came from Chris, who leaned forward with a challenging grin, "want to play darts over who's paying the tab?"

==

Yuri slammed into the door at Otabek's place, and hauled Otabek with him. Their lips met again, and Yuri moaned as Otabek' tongue swiped over his bottom lip. He dragged Otabek closer so he could roll his hips into him. He knew he needed to let Otabek unlock the front door, but honestly he'd rather not stop touching him. He was wondering if he could just get away with blowing Otabek right here on the front patio when there was a heavy slam and barking coming from the other side of the door. It didn't scare him exactly, but he did push away from the door in surprise. Otabek chuckled, and was finally able to reach around Yuri to unlock the door, and reached down to catch Chance before he could take off into the street. Otabek hauled the dog back into the house, and waited for Yuri to join him. 

"Just give me a minute, and we can take this to my room okay?" Otabek told him, giving him a quick kiss while he walked to the fenced in back yard to let the dog out. Yuri didn’t know if he should follow or not, but he decided maybe it was a good idea to find the bathroom and clean himself up a little before they get to the bedroom. 

Having Otabek meet his friends at the bar had gone surprisingly well. Chris and Mila had given him some shit, but Otabek had held up well, even catching them off guard a few times with his own smartass replies. He'd only had one beer, but had been happy to play darts and pool with them. Most of the night had been spent with his friends telling Otabek embarrassing stories about Yuri, from his childhood all the way up to the dance off with Katsuki last month. Chris had been happy to show pictures, and even asked for Otabek's number to send him what he'd deemed 'the best ones'. All the while he was touching Yuri, soft, innocent, little brushes of his hand that succeeded in making Yuri crazy. It had been fun, but Yuri had grown increasingly desperate to finally have Otabek alone and naked, and had almost dragged him from the bar the second he had an opening. Now Yuri was finally at Otabek's, and he was wondering if he had time for a shower. 

He heard the door open and Otabek coming back inside with the dog, so Yuri grabbed the mouthwash to swish real quick, splashed some water on his face, and ran a hand through his hair before deciding it was good enough and exiting the bathroom. Otabek was waiting for him, eyes soft in the dim light and he stepped forward to pull Yuri into another fierce kiss and Yuri was gone. 

It only took a few seconds to make it to Otabek's bedroom, and only another minute or two before they'd managed to strip all their clothes off. Maybe another time they could take this slow, and savor the experience, but this time Yuri needed Otabek's hands on him as soon as possible. 

Yuri did pause for a minute when he finally got Otabek undressed, just to finally take in his dick in all of its glory. He'd known it was going to be big from the moment he'd accidentally groped him, but it was even better in person. He leaned forward, giving a tentative kiss to the tip, and Otabek's hips jerked ever so slightly in front of him. Yuri grinned up at Otabek before dropping fully to his knees. Otabek cursed and slid his hands into Yuri's hair. It didn't take long for Yuri to have him panting, when he pulled back. 

"Lube?" Yuri asked, voice just a little raspy and Otabek groaned before reaching into his night table. Yuri took the bottle from him and crawled onto the bed. "I don't know exactly what you had in mind, but I've been thinking about having you in me since the first time I met you. I hope that's okay with you."

Otabek gulped, watching Yuri where he'd poured the lube on his fingers and begun to prepare himself. It took a couple attempts before he could speak, breathless at the sight in front of him. Yuri was beautiful. Otabek had seen the pictures, knew that when he was younger Yuri had been lean and delicate looking. Now that he was older Yuri retained those fine boned features in his face, but the rest of his body had grown, his shoulders broad, and the muscles clearly defined. No, Otabek didn't mind at all what Yuri had planned. 

Yuri started to flip over, presenting his ass in the air for Otabek, and Otabek reached out to stop him. 

"Not this time. This time I want to see you." 

Yuri's answering grin had been almost shy, but when Otabek rolled on the condom and lined himself up he'd been nothing but eager. Yuri could roll over the next time. Or maybe Otabek could. They had all night.

==

Yuri was grateful for the collar on his uniform. He was too old for hickeys, but he had some beard burn from Otabek's stubble where he'd buried his face against Yuri during a particularly slow fuck earlier that week. It had been just under two weeks since that first time, and Yuri was living. Now he just had one more shift to get through, and he would be back at Otabek's house for the weekend. 

Yuri checked the time and headed to the break room. JJ hadn't dropped any bombs lately, but Yuri tried to catch the news just in case. He figured they were due for more bad news any day now. He didn't know where JJ was getting his information, but he felt more and more that it had to be someone with connections inside the department. There had just been too many details that no one else could have known. It was really starting to piss him off. 

Most of the officers who were working right now were in the breakroom. It was a quiet night for them, and they'd all been doing reports, but they must have thought the same as Yuri. They didn't react to the news, and no one was actively watching it, but there was a tension in the room that hadn't been there before. They all hoped it would be another scandal free night, but this time they weren’t so lucky. 

"Another scandal for our local police department, as photos surface of Sergeant Viktor Nikiforov and Officer Yuuri Katsuki stripping and canoodling together in public. Sergeant Nikiforov is a decorated officer with our department, but we've reported on Officer Katsuki's checkered past before. Most concerning is that Sergeant Nikiforov is the commanding officer to Officer Katsuki. Can we trust that Officer Katsuki is being held accountable considering the non professional relationship between the two?"

The news report was punctuated with pictures, most of them from the night of the celebration at Yutopia, and Yuri was sick to his stomach. No one was there but cops and their families that night. Yuri was right. This was an inside job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not do this without my amazing beta thoughtsappear. 
> 
> Moodboard and post to reblog on tumblr are [here](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/post/171032343013/cop-a-feel-masterpost-when-officer-yuri-plisetsky) if you're interested.
> 
> The sidefic about the dispatchers should be posted within a few days so keep an eye out!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri fucks up. Chris gets some bad news. Another clue is discovered about the leak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beautiful beta thoughtsappear. Please don't ever stop fixing me.

The rest of the night had dragged on forever. The whole department had reached the same conclusion as Yuri. The news leaks had to be someone either actually in the department, or closely related to them, and they all spent the night eyeing each other with distrust and suspicion. 

It hadn’t been the only bad news of the night. Chris was being sued for his accident the month before, or rather the department was being sued. Yuri and Mila had both been advised to expect subpoenas since they’d been the ones to go to the scene and drive Chris to the hospital, and Yuri was in a foul mood. He hated anything to do with going to court. 

Viktor had been called into Yakov’s office shortly after the news broadcast aired, and left for home soon after. He was being reassigned as Chris’s partner on day shifts, where there was no conflict with him acting as a superior to Katsuki. Luckily, neither of them were facing any repercussions for their relationship. It was a pretty new thing, and they had been careful to be appropriate at work (aside from that one time Yuri caught them making out in the report room, but he was keeping his mouth shut on that). 

Viktor’s reassignment came with more news. Georgi had secretly applied for the new K9 officer position opening up when the current officer Dave retired at the end of the year. Georgi had been granted the position, and would be leaving the following month to meet his new partner and go through his handler training. Yuri was excited for him, but was also sad that two men he considered mentors would be gone from his shift. 

The night only got worse when Yuri was called into Yakov’s office. Yakov looked tired, and Yuri couldn’t blame him. This had been a hell of a night for him having to deal with Viktor’s sudden transfer and Georgi’s reassignment. Yuri couldn’t imagine what Yakov needed from him, but Yakov seemed uncomfortable and it put Yuri on edge. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Yakov appraising Yuri, and Yuri growing increasingly twitchy under his regard. Finally, Yakov sighed and laid a report in front of him. Yuri leaned forward to see what it was, and recognized it as the report taken from the night he met Otabek. Yuri had a sudden feeling he did not want to hear what Yakov had to say. 

“Yuratchka…” Yakov started, sighing and shifting once more before he met Yuri’s eyes, “I need to know if you’ve shared any confidential information with your boyfriend.”

“Of course I haven’t! Yakov you know me!” 

Yuri was ready to explode, and half leapt forward, and Yakov held up one hand placatingly. Yuri stilled, but he was shaking in his rage, and it wouldn’t take much to tip him into violence. 

“I know you Yuri, but we all slip up and share more than we should with our partners. And Otabek is friends with JJ. It’s right here in your interview with him from that night.”

Yuri froze. He’d forgotten Otabek and JJ were friends. He ran back through everything he’d ever told Otabek, and he didn’t think he’d shared anything related to the news stories but then he remembered that night they went to Cle’s and he wanted to vomit. 

“The pictures,” he whispered, “oh God we showed him those pictures from the party. Chris even joked about texting him some.”

Yakov looked sad, and Yuri wanted to scream. He wasn’t sure if it was in denial or betrayal, but the urge was there either way. Yakov pulled the report back, and waited until Yuri was looking at him again.

“Don’t go making accusations you’re not sure of Yuri. Just consider it, and let me know if you need anything.”

Yuri nodded and walked out of the room in a fog. He needed to space to sort out his thoughts, and he couldn’t do that with Yakov’s pitying gaze on him. 

==

“I mean, it makes sense.” Mila told him around a mouthful of cheeseburger. She was a stress eater, and tonight had been full of it. She’d seen the look on his face when he left Yakov’s office, and immediately dragged him to the nearest fast food restaurant with an open drive through. 

They were sitting on the top of a parking ramp. Yuri was laying back across the hood covering his eyes while Mila worked on eating her small mountain of food next to him. He’d just finished telling Mila everything that had happened in Yakov’s office, and he was hoping she would tell him it was all a dumb idea. Instead she was doing the opposite. 

“Look, most of what has been released so far can be found in public record or just by digging. Sara shows me all the time how easy it is to find information online. Those pictures are the first real thing that wouldn’t have been online. No one posted them to social media, and we all sent them to each other. It would be real easy for a family member or partner to get to them through our phones.”

“Yeah, so why is my partner the one being doubted?” Yuri whined, still hiding under his arm.

“Because your partner has been friends with JJ for years, predating his relationship with you. No one else has that connection. I hate to say it Yuri, but I think you need to have a talk with your boy.”

==

Mila and Yakov had both warned Yuri not to jump to conclusions, but by the time he got done with work he’d worked himself up so much that he practically broke Otabek’s door down knocking. Chance was jumping and barking on the other side of the door soon enough, and he could hear Otabek on the other side trying to quiet Chance and open the door. 

Otabek greeted him with a sleepy, confused smile that normally would have sent butterflies through Yuri’s system. This time it made him sick, and he pushed past Otabek and stomped into the kitchen before freezing. He didn’t know what he was doing, and he didn’t know how to move. He leaned forward and gripped the counter, closing his eyes when he heard Otabek follow him into the room. He didn’t want to have this conversation. He was scared of what he would hear. 

“Yuri, I thought I wasn’t seeing you until after work-”

“When was the last time you talked to JJ?”

“What? What does JJ have to do with-”

“Otabek. I need to know.”

“I don’t know, last week maybe? What’s going on?” Otabek stepped forward and reached for Yuri, to grab his shoulder, for a kiss maybe. Yuri didn’t know, but he couldn’t tolerate Otabek’s hands on him right now. He wouldn’t be able to have this talk if he had to look Otabek in the eye. 

“Did you send him the pictures?” Yuri barely forced the question out, and it was a whisper, but it stopped Otabek with his hand outstretched.

“The pictures? Yuri, is this about the news broadcast?”

Yuri didn’t answer, just hung his head and steeled himself for the answer. Otabek started to laugh next to him.

“Yuri, you can’t be serious. You can’t really think I sent JJ the pictures of your friends. Look, would you just turn around and-”

Otabek made a mistake then in tugging on Yuri’s shoulder, trying to turn him around so they could talk, and Yuri exploded.

“I am serious!” he yelled, whipping around and brushing Otabek’s hand aside, “I am serious because I’m being called into the lieutenant's office questioning if I’ve shared any information with you. Because you’re the person that makes the most sense. You know JJ, and Chris even sent you the pictures!”

“Yuri, what are you talking about he never sent me anything-” Otabek tried to defend himself, but Yuri was on a roll now.

“So you got them from my phone! It wouldn’t be hard, we’re around each other enough. All you had to do was wait for me to set my phone down-”

“You never set your phone down Yuri!” Otabek snapped, and Yuri could tell he was angry from the flush to his face and the gritted teeth. “Even at dinner the other night you were texting with Mila the entire time. You barely even put it down for us to have sex-”

“Well maybe you waited until I was asleep then!” Yuri yelled back. In the back of his mind he knew the situation was getting out of control, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was just so angry.

Otabek laughed at him again, but it was an ugly sound. He shoved his hands back through his hair, and Yuri ached at the look on his face. He’d done this. He’d put that look there, and now he didn’t know how to stop. 

“Let me see your phone.” Yuri said, his voice suddenly calm and certain. This would solve the issue, he was certain of it. 

“You want to what?” Otabek was looking at him like he was a crazy person, and Yuri wondered if maybe he was. 

“Let me see your phone. If Chris never sent you the pictures, if you never sent them to JJ, prove it. Let me see your phone.”

Yuri held out his hand, fully expecting Otabek to comply. He was being reasonable right? Otabek could show him his phone, he would see nothing had been sent to JJ, and they could forget this. He could go home and get some sleep, and they could have their weekend together just like they’d planned. From the look on Otabek’s face, it wasn’t going to happen. 

“I’m not giving you my phone Yuri.” Otabek said calmly, leaning back across the opposite counter and crossing his arms. Yuri belatedly noticed he was only clad in some sleep pants, riding low on his hips and exposing sharp hip bones and muscles leading below. Yuri wondered if he dropped to his knees right now and took Otabek in his mouth, would it defuse the situation or make everything worse? He was sick to his stomach, but he was sure he was right. Otabek wasn’t relenting, and the longer Yuri held his hand out the madder he looked. 

“Otabek…” Yuri trailed off. He had no idea what to say, and finally he pulled his arm back, letting his hands fall to his sides. 

“Isn’t my word enough? I said I didn’t send the photos, and I meant it.” 

Otabek’s voice was soft, but his arms were still crossed in front of his body, and his face was guarded. Yuri clenched his hands, and went through the facts again. He wanted to believe Otabek, but all night he’d been thinking of the pain the new broadcasts had caused his friends, his family. He had to be sure. 

“I’m sorry, but it isn’t enough. I need to know.”

Otabek shut his eyes, and Yuri saw his pained expression. It only lasted a moment before he straightened and fixed Yuri with a dark look. 

“You need to leave.”

Yuri thought about fighting him, but in the end he was too tired. He dropped his head and walked out the front door. He heard the lock slide into place behind him, and then a thud like something heavy had been thrown at the door. But it didn’t open, and Otabek didn’t invite him back inside. He got into his car and drove home, still trying to figure out how he’d gotten to this point. 

==

Yuri woke with a gasp at a freezing shock of cold over his face. He spluttered, and looked up to see a phenomenally unimpressed Mila standing over him with an empty cup. Chris was standing behind her with a much more concerned look on his face. Yuri started to sit up, and winced at the pain in his head. A glance at his coffee table confirmed he’d gone through most of the bottle of vodka in his freezer before passing out on his couch. Yuri couldn’t figure out why he’d slept there, until this morning came back to him. Right, he’d fucked everything up with Otabek, then driven home on auto-pilot where he’d turned off his phone and gotten plastered alone in his living room. Even Potya hadn’t wanted to be by him this morning. 

He sat up, a little slower this time, and looked around. It was dark outside, so he’d been asleep all day. He wasn’t even sure when he’d gone to bed. Mila was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him to get his bearings, and the second he made eye contact he flinched back. She looked ready to kill him. 

“What. The. Fuck.” she snarled at him, and Yuri ducked back even further into his couch. He winced and wondered how pissed she would be if he asked to take a leak before she yelled at him. Between the pressure in his bladder, and the pain in his head he felt like he was going to explode. 

Chris reached forward and put a soft hand on Mila’s shoulder. He muttered something in her ear, and Mila huffed in displeasure but backed up. Yuri stood, and managed to wobble to the bathroom with a muttered thanks to Chris. After he relieved himself he splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth. He felt marginally more human, but groaned when he couldn’t find any pain relievers in his medicine cabinet. The verbal thrashing coming his way was really going to hurt. 

He exited the bathroom to find Chris paying for a pizza at his door, and Mila straightening up his living room. Mila was refusing to look at him, and he knew he deserved it. He moved to the kitchen and started pulling down plates from the cupboard. He opened the fridge and was pulling out beer for everyone, but at Mila’s dark look he put them back and pulled out some soda instead. It didn’t take long for them all to have food and drinks, and all of a sudden Yuri was back on the couch bracketed by Mila and Chris looking at him expectantly. 

“Explain. You went tearing out of work this morning, I got one garbled text message about everything ending, and then your phone was off all day. What happened?” 

Mila was pissed, and she should be. Yuri had handled everything today in about the worst way possible, and his text message must have terrified her. He shifted so he could lay his head on her shoulder, and she huffed at him but leaned her head against his briefly before sitting back up to eat her pizza. 

Yuri talked slowly, still sorting out how everything had spiralled so far out of control this morning. For their part, Chris and Mila listened to him without interrupting, letting him ramble at them until the whole mess hung heavy in the air. Mila threw her hands up in the air at the end, and Chris groaned in disbelief next to him. Yep, he’d fucked up. 

“Yuri, I told you not to go in there angry and yelling out half baked conclusions!” Mila complained next to him, and Yuri winced. She sure had told him that, and he sure hadn’t listened. 

“Yuri, why didn’t you just ask me? I would have told you I didn’t send him the pictures.” Chris offered from the other side, and Yuri froze. That would have been a great idea, and he’d been so worked up it hadn’t even come to mind. 

“I fucked up.”

The scoff from Mila and chuckle from Chris let him know this was an understatement. He kicked his feet on the coffee table and stretched while he contemplated how to fix it. Could he even fix this, or was it too late? He really hoped it wasn’t too late. 

“While you’re wallowing, hand me the remote. Let’s see what else that fuckstain has to say tonight.” 

Chris found the remote under the cushion he was sitting on, and turned the TV to the local news. Yuri wanted to vomit when he saw JJ’s face, but maybe that was just leftover from the drinking. They all sat, frozen, waiting to see if any disaster was coming their way tonight. 

“Another scandal for our local police tonight, as Officer Christophe Giacometti is named in a lawsuit for causing a traffic accident while recklessly driving to a prank call incident last month. The man Officer Giacometti struck was treated for extensive injuries at the ER, and told our reporters the officer disregarded a stop sign before hitting him. Officer Giacometti’s partner was also injured in the crash and treated at the local ER. The department has taken no corrective action.”

The report ended suddenly when the TV shut off. Yuri realized the TV was off because it was broken, and it was broken because he’d thrown his phone at it. It was a safe bet his phone was broken too. He was considering marching on the news station, when Mila grabbed his arm.

“Yuri the photos.”

“What?” he turned to look at her, not having a damn clue what he was talking about. 

“The photos in the report,” Chris added, his voice colder than Yuri had thought was possible for him, “were official photos taken on scene. The news never got that close.”

Yuri gasped when he put it together. The photos on scene were taken by an officer. The only people who had access to them were the agencies who took them, or the one other group that spanned multiple agencies. Mila was shaking next to him. 

“It wasn’t one of us,” Yuri breathed, “it was somebody in dispatch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out part three of this series, One Call Away, the oneshot featuring the women of dispatch. 
> 
> You can find the moodboard and tumblr post to reblog [here!](https://titaniumplatedspine.tumblr.com/post/171032343013/cop-a-feel-masterpost-when-officer-yuri-plisetsky)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains a lot. Yuri tries to apologize. Somebody gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not do this without thoughtsappear, the best beta and friend a girl could ask for.

It was storming. 

It had been cloudy and windy all evening, but they’d all been praying the storm would hold off until at least 6:30 am when it _wouldn’t be their problem._ Instead, just after midnight the sky had opened up and it poured. The onslaught came on so fast and thick Mila had almost crashed when she suddenly couldn’t see the road in front of her. The sewer system couldn’t keep up, and half the roads in town were flooded. Cars were trapped in the water, or crashed in a ditch. A lightning strike had knocked out the power in the entire eastern half of the city. A not so fun fact about power outages, when the power went out it triggered every single burglar alarm in the affected area. The section of the city that had been affected contained the mall, an office building with a dozen businesses, and an entire road of different department stores. According to Sara, Anya had gotten into a screaming match with Yakov over the phone when she’d told him flat out that the dispatchers would not be calling tow trucks or public works for any downed trees, or doing basically anything for officers that they could conceivably do for themselves. Dispatch was simply too busy taking calls, and couldn't spare the time. Yakov hadn’t been happy, but Anya had won. 

As bad as it was for Yuri working during the storm (his poncho had failed at keeping him dry, the rain had soaked him clear through to his underwear, and it felt like he’d never be warm again) at least he wasn’t in dispatch. For some reason people called 911 when their power went out, and tonight that was hundreds of people. Bella had spent five minutes fighting to get an interpreter service on the line. Someone had filed a complaint against Sara for refusing to look up the power company’s customer service number for them. Someone else had filed a complaint against Anya because she told them not to call 911 to complain about road conditions during a storm. It had been an awful night. 

Finally, it had let up, and while it was still storming, it had lightened up enough that the roads were no longer flooded, and public works was out removing any fallen trees. Mila breathed a sigh of relief next to him when they were finally able to sit in their squad for more than two minutes and tried to use their MDC to see if there were any more calls. The storm had wreaked havoc on their system, and it had been spotty reception all night. Based on Mila’s cursing they were down again, and she reached for her radio, grimacing at the squelching noise her wet clothes made. 

“142 to dispatch, where do you need us next?”

There was a pause, before the radio keyed back up and Anya answered them, what sounded suspiciously like moaning in the background noise, “142 we have nothing pending at the moment.”

Mila shot off a quick acknowledgement, wiggling her eyebrows at Yuri who forced himself to give her a faint smile. Not much had been funny to him this past week. Still, he tried so he didn't worry Mila more than he already had. 

Mila already had her phone in her hand, undoubtedly texting Sara about the noise in the background. Her phone pinged a second later and Mila giggled, resuming her texting. 

“Sara says it was Bella. She just got to eat for the first time all night.” 

Mila shuddered as she sent another text and put her phone down before looking at Yuri.

“Speaking of eating, I'm starving too. What's still open?”

Yuri snorted and reached for his own phone before remembering he still hadn’t replaced it after throwing it at his TV last week. 

“You know nothing is open now except the gas station. Didn’t you pack a lunch?”

“Yeah, but I left it back at the station,” Mila frowned and tapped out a quick text before she continued, “and you know Yakov said he’d skin us alive and make us into rugs if he saw us there during the storm instead of taking calls.”

“Weren’t we just told there’s no calls pending?” Yuri snapped back, regretting it when MIla flinched away from him, “Sorry, I’m just…”

Yuri trailed off and waved his hand around to encompass his wet uniform and the downpour outside. Mila shot him a grin, all forgiven immediately and Yuri resolved to buy her dinner the next time they worked. She’d really been putting up with more than her fair share of his bad mood lately. 

“C’mon, drive us back and I’ll let you have my lunch too. I might even have some spare clothes so we can change.”

Mila’s eyes lit up at the mention of dry clothes and it was only minutes before they were back at the station. Yuri grabbed his duffel from his locker and he and Mila sorted through it. His pants would never fit her, but he had a spare shirt and some socks that would be okay. They each retreated to their respective bathrooms and Yuri changed his pants and boxers, before stripping off his uniform shirt. He had a plain black shirt he could wear under his vest, and under his poncho no one would know the difference. It would be fine. Yuri dried his hair as best as he could with some paper towel in the bathroom, and shoved all the soaking wet clothes into a garbage bag to be washed at home. He was making his way to the break room to see if Mila had found his lunch yet, when he heard Yakov bellowing for him from his office. 

Yuri groaned and made his way down the short hallway past the briefing room to the lieutenant's office to find Yakov scowling at him from behind the desk. Yuri wondered if he was mad he and Mila were back at the station, but he’d kept an ear on the radio and there had been no new calls that had popped up. He was getting ready to argue when Yakov gestured at him to shut the office door and sit down.

Yuri followed the unspoken directive and flopped in the chair. Yakov was glaring at him, and Yuri met his glare for a moment, before the feeling of finally being warm and dry got to him and made him sleepy. He wondered if it would make the yelling worse if he fell asleep, and tried to hold back a yawn. 

“When is the last time you ate, Yuratchka?”

Yuri blinked and froze partway through his slow slouch in his chair. That was not the direction he had expected this conversation to go. 

“What?”

Yakov sighed and leaned forward to look at him, and it made Yuri want to throw something and then hide while Yakov was distracted.

“You haven’t been eating Yuratchka. I’d bet money you aren’t sleeping either.”

“Has there been a complaint?” Yuri gritted out, irrationally angry, and Yakov shook his head, “Then I don’t see that there’s a problem.”

“You don’t see an issue with not taking care of yourself before coming to your job? The job that requires you to be at the top of your game, especially given the current vendetta against us by the local media?” Yakov shot him such a look that Yuri immediately wanted to drop to the ground where he couldn’t be seen.

“But this isn’t about how you look to the media Yuri.” Yakov’s voice had softened, and Yuri braved a peek at him from under his bangs, “This is about your health. You’ve lost weight. You don’t talk anymore unless it’s to snap at someone. The bags under your eyes have overtaken your entire face. You’re not doing well.”

Yuri thought he couldn’t feel worse this week. He’d been wrong. He ground the heels of his hands against his eyes trying to stop the tears he could feel burning, and hunched his shoulders to try and hide from the look on Yakov’s face that meant he knew far too much. 

“I’m sorry.” He finally managed to get out, and his voice still sounded like it was going to crack. 

It was silent for a moment, then Yakov sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Do you remember what it was like when Lilia and I divorced?”

Yuri sat up, confused by the subject change, but the sad look on Yakov’s face made him actually consider the question. He had been young when Yakov and Lilia divorced, but old enough that he hadn’t really needed a babysitter anymore. He’d been pretty self absorbed at that age, but he remembered that his grandfather had been worried, and going to their home for dinner to see all of Yakov’s things missing. He nodded at Yakov, still confused about where this was going. 

“I didn’t cope well Yuri. I didn’t eat, I didn’t sleep…” Yuri realized this was a very targeted story, but still he sat and listened, “Things between Lilia and I had been strained for a while, and then we were both promoted and never saw each other. Meanwhile all our problems lingered between us, and they all would have been so easy to solve if we had just talked to each other.”

Yakov gave him a pointed look, and Yuri nodded to show he understood, earning one of Yakov’s rare grins, “I’m sending you home for the day Plisetsky. I think the worst of it is over, and Mila can ride with Georgi for the last couple hours. Don’t come back until you’ve gotten some sleep and sorted yourself out, are we clear?” 

Yuri nodded once more and made his way out to his car. Yakov was right that he needed to get his shit together, and he had some ideas about where to start. 

==  
Otabek stumbled over the package at his front door when he got home from work. He didn’t remember ordering anything recently, but it was definitely addressed to him. He dropped the box on the kitchen counter so he could let Chance into the backyard, then promptly forgot about it. He’d had a long day at work, and he hadn’t slept for more than three hours at a time all week. All he wanted was a hot shower and his bed.

The next day Otabek managed to stay in bed late, half dozing behind closed curtains, a rare indulgence and one he was surprised that Chance had allowed. The dog was in bed with him, sprawled on his back with his paws twitching in the air. He didn’t even move when Otabek got up to use the bathroom, and stayed in bed until he heard Otabek open the refrigerator door. 

Otabek had a few errands to run that morning, and took Chance for a long walk ahead of time before securing him inside the house. He got his groceries, stopped at the home improvement store for some shelves he wanted for his home office, and then stopped at the pet store to replace some of Chance’s more bedraggled looking toys. It wasn’t until that afternoon when he stood eating a late lunch at his kitchen counter that he even remembered the package. 

He grabbed it and inspected it for a hint to its origin, but there was nothing other than his address in a neatly printed hand. He shook it but wasn’t able to discern what was inside. He set down his half finished sandwich, and grabbed a knife to cut the packing tape. 

Otabek found a small treasure trove of things inside. Fancy ass organic dog treats, tickets to the nearby movie theater, his favorite chocolate bar, new motorcycle gloves, along with a gift card to a massage parlor and other small odds and ends. He frowned as he dug through the pile, looking for a hint to where it came from when he found a sheet of paper folded and pushed into a bottom corner of the box. Otabek pulled it out, and his heart clenched when he read it. 

_Otabek,_

_I’m sorry. There’s no way I can say that enough. I know I was completely out of line and that I fucked up. I was wrong. I know it wasn’t you._

_I don’t expect your forgiveness, and I don’t think I deserve it. I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry, and I hope that this makes up just a little bit for what an ass I was._

_-Yuri_

Otabek read the letter a second time, then a third to make sure. He was...angry. That was the dominant feeling. He grabbed his phone and stabbed Yuri’s name in his contacts. This little shit. 

The phone rang until it went to voicemail. Otabek tried calling back again with the same result. Yuri’s voicemail was full so he couldn’t even leave a message, and it made Otabek even angrier than he already was. Without even picking up his sandwich on the counter he grabbed his keys and stomped out to his truck. He had some things to say, and if Yuri wouldn’t answer the phone Otabek was just going to say them to his face. 

The drive to Yuri’s apartment was crystal clear while it happened, but once he was at Yuri’s door Otabek barely remembered how he’d gotten there. He was shaking, and he wished he’d grabbed the stupid box when he left his house so he could have thrown it in Yuri’s stupid face. Otabek took a breath before he knocked at the door, determined to handle this at least sort of rationally. He wouldn’t just fly off the handle like Yuri had done the last time they argued. 

Otabek was wondering if he should knock again, or if Yuri was even home (did he see his car in the parking lot? Otabek was so wound up he couldn’t remember if he had even checked) when he finally heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He fought the impulse the cover the peephole, and settled for glaring at the door instead. 

The deadbolt turned a second later, and the door pulled back to Yuri standing there, fluffy haired and face creased in a look Otabek was intimately familiar with from mornings in bed after spending the night together. All his good intentions of being rational flew out the window and Otabek shoved Yuri back into the apartment and kicked the door closed behind him. 

“You son of a bitch.”

Yuri caught himself on the wall, and watched Otabek cautiously as he stomped past him into the living room. Otabek kicked his shoes off at the edge of the carpet (because Yuri didn’t like shoes tracking dirt across his floors, and why did he even give a fuck about what Yuri liked right now) before stomping to the couch. He almost threw himself down, but thought he might want to push Yuri again and decided to stay standing. Yuri was still in the doorway, watching Otabek cautiously like maybe he would attack him. Otabek couldn’t even say he was wrong to be concerned. 

It was silent in the apartment, Yuri still watching Otabek from the doorway, and Otabek glaring at him from the living room. He had things to say, but he couldn’t sort out where to start or why he was even so mad in the first place. 

“I’m guessing you got my package.” 

Otabek just narrowed his eyes more at Yuri. Yuri sighed at him, and Otabek noticed how tired Yuri really looked. He’d slumped down and made his way to the couch, dropping onto it and covering his eyes with a forearm. Otabek knew it was still a little early for Yuri to be awake, much less out of bed, especially if he’d been working. Yuri rolled his head across the back of his couch to look longingly at his coffee maker before shifting to look back at Otabek once more.

“I don’t know what else you’d want from me Otabek. I’m just trying to apologize.”

Otabek allowed himself to laugh, but it was short and harsh. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and started to pace the small living room, Yuri watching him with lidded eyes. 

“I can’t believe you sent a box to my house instead of having the balls to apologize to my face.”

“I didn’t think you would want to see me.”

“I don’t.”

Yuri arched an eyebrow at him, and tipped his head to the side, pointing out without words that Otabek was there and seeing him now. Otabek scowled and resumed his pacing. 

“I tried to call. When I got your package. You didn’t answer.”

“Broke my phone,” Yuri said through a lazy yawn, “and I haven’t replaced it yet. Thought it might be a nice break.” 

Otabek snorted and finally stilled to stare at Yuri. Yuri was looking even more tired, drooping on the couch in nothing but a pair of black joggers. Otabek hadn’t even really noticed his state of undress until that moment, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from taking in Yuri’s figure. He’d wanted him from the moment they’d first met, and that had only intensified when he’d gotten to know him as a person. Yuri looked a little thinner, strained around the eyes, but he was still gorgeous in a way that was pushing a lot of buttons for Otabek. 

“You’re tired.”

Otabek was surprised at how gently it came out. He hadn’t cared about Yuri’s state when he got there, and he didn’t particularly want to care now. It didn’t change that he did. He felt suddenly guilty. He knew how hard Yuri worked. He was still angry, but maybe he should just leave and let the matter rest. Mind made up, Otabek turned to the door and started to walk out.

“Wait!” 

Otabek looked over his shoulder to see Yuri reaching out like he wanted to physically stop Otabek, but holding himself back. Otabek arched one eyebrow at him, and Yuri bit his lip for a moment before dropping his hand and stepping back to slouch against the wall. 

“Just stay, please. This, you, are more important than sleep right now. Just, please talk with me.” 

==

They ended up sitting on opposite ends of the couch, the tension still thick between them. Yuri was nursing a cup of coffee and Otabek folded his hands in his lap to keep from fidgeting with them. Otabek was silent, refusing to speak first. Yuri looked like he didn't know what to say. 

“I shouldn't have accused you the way I did,” Yuri finally admitted, “Even if I had doubts, I should have handled it better. I just, fuck, it made so much sense at the time, but as soon as I saw the news broadcast and realized it couldn't have been you-”

“I don't understand what the news broadcast had to do with this,” Otabek interrupted, “other than stirring up trouble for the department in the first place.”

Yuri scrubbed his hand through his hair, leaving it more of a mess than it had been. He looked so much younger like this, and Otabek was reminded of the photo of little Yuri in his policeman costume. All he'd ever wanted was to be like his father and grandfather, but being a police officer meant something different in the world now than it had twenty years ago. 

“There was a broadcast, showing photos of an accident Chris was involved in,” Yuri spoke slowly, “but the photos they used were from the scene, which means they came from the official report. The news is never allowed that close. Since it's still an open investigation the photos would never be released.”

“So they were leaked?”

Yuri tipped his head back onto the couch, shuddered, “Yeah, and there's only one department that had easy access to everything that's gone up on the news. It had to have come from someone in the dispatch center.”

“So it couldn't have been me,” Otabek said, fighting back his anger to make sure he understood. 

“It couldn't have been you,” Yuri agreed, allowing his head to fall into the back of the couch. 

“So what you're telling me,” and he hated to admit it, but Otabek took a perverse thrill in watching Yuri jump at the cold tone of his voice, “is the only reason you ever stopped doubting me is irrefutable proof it was someone else. You still can't trust my word.” 

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Yuri jerked forward, eyes wide and panicked. 

“Then please tell me what you did mean,” Otabek’s voice had managed to come out even colder despite the fact that he was burning up in his rage, “Please, I’m dying to hear it.”

“Look, I didn’t really want to think it was you ever, but Yakov called me into his office and Mila was telling me it all made sense, and the whole thing just got fucked up in my head and I panicked, okay? I knew it was fucked up, but I just couldn’t stop when I got going, and then I saw the news and realized how really fucked I was, I just wanted to apologize.”

Otabek’s head was pounding, and he leaned forward to pinch the bridge of his nose trying to dispel some of the tension there. He was already exhausted from this conversation, and wondering why he was even there. 

“I don’t know what to do here Yuri. It still just feels like you don’t trust me, like my word wasn’t going to be enough for you. I mean, you wanted to look through my phone for fuck’s sake.”

“I know, okay. I know I fucked up. I told you I panicked and I thought if I could see there was nothing for myself…” Yuri trailed off with a shrug.

“And when you decided I’d just deleted the proof? What then? There was no good ending to what you did Yuri.”

“I know.” Yuri set his coffee cup down, and pushed his hair back again, his eyes troubled when they met Otabek’s. He shifted forward, and landed on the ground so he was kneeling in front of Otabek. Otabek shifted in surprise and Yuri managed to get himself between Otabek’s legs, holding his hands in both of his, meeting Otabek’s eyes directly, “Otabek, I know I fucked up. I’ve apologized, and I’ll beg for you to forgive me if that’s what it takes. Just tell me what you need from me and I’ll do it.”

Otabek was having a hard time breathing. Yuri on his knees like that was distracting to say the least. He pulled one hand free to hold Yuri’s cheek, and Yuri leaned into the touch. 

“Please Otabek. Let me show you I’m sorry. Let me fix this.”

Otabek knew this was probably a bad idea, but he shifted his hand into Yuri’s hair to yank his head back, leaving forward to capture his lips in a harsh kiss at the same time. Yuri whimpered under his touch and strained to get closer. Otabek stood, and leaned down to scoop Yuri into his arms. They had more talking to do, but maybe it could be done in bed. 

==

Otabek was still dozing, curled around Yuri, when a ringing noise came from the bedside table. Yuri grumbled in his sleep, and snuggled closer to Otabek’s chest. Then the noise came again, and finally Otabek was awake enough to realize there was an honest to god landline somewhere in this apartment. Yuri had finally rolled over and scrambled to reach the floor until he managed to grab a cordless phone from under the bed. 

“Yeah? Mila, this isn't really a good-” Yuri froze and all the color drained from his face, “When? Is he-what hospital? Where do you need me? Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen. Give Sara my love.”

Yuri hung up the phone and was already in motion, grabbing clean socks and underwear and his uniform, before running for the bathroom. He seemed to have forgotten Otabek was even there, and emerged from the bathroom in less than five minutes grabbing his vest and working to unlock his handcuffs from the headboard. Yuri leaned in to drop a kiss on Otabek’s lips, before backing out of the room. 

“I'm sorry, but I have to go. Do you mind locking up, and I’ll call you later?”

“Of course. Is everything ok”. 

“No, not really,” Yuri paused and gave Otabek a considering look, before speaking, “I don’t have a lot of details yet, and nothing is being made public for now. Sara's brother Mickey has been undercover for months, but somehow his location was leaked. He's been shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this whole storm bit at the beginning is, as always, based on real life dispatching madness. Storms are _the worst_ you guys. They are made way worse by everyone and their grandma calling 911 to tell us their power is out. we know, and there's nothing we can do. Also, don't ask us to look up the power company number for you. I have _stories_ about how dickish people get during storms. So. Many. Stories. In summary, if it storms and your power goes out and you won't die from it, CALL THE POWER COMPANY.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Frisky Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776325) by [ded_i_am_just_ded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ded_i_am_just_ded/pseuds/ded_i_am_just_ded)




End file.
